Harry Potter i Arturiańskie Dziedzictwo
by Gwynbleids
Summary: Co by było gdyby Albus Dumbledore wziął się trening Harry'ego po wydarzeniach w Departamencie Tajemnic? Co by się stało gdyby jedna z legend miała w sobie więcej niż ziarnko prawdy? Co by było gdyby wydarzenia w Departamencie Tajemnic miały jeszcze jeden niespodziewany skutek?. Jak Harry i jego przyjaciele poradzą sobie z nowymi wydarzeniami?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nie jestem J K Rowling, nie mam żadnych praw do świata HP, gdybym miał jakieś prawa to wyjechałbym w Bieszczady.**

 **A tak serio, to coś powstało pierwotnie na pewien konkurs na** **pl harrypotter wikia com (Tam gdzie są spacje wstawcie kropki)** **, ale że nie lubię pisać one-shotów to powstało z tego coś dłuższego, jestem w trakcie korekcji reszty tego czegoś, kiedy skończę poprawiać będę pisał dalej. Co do historii, pairing zostanie ujawniony w 6 albo 7 rozdziale, nie pamiętam dokładnie, jako że czytałem ostatnio mnóstwo historii na tej stronie gdzie był bash Dumbledore'a/Rona/Ginny i wydaje mi się to nudne i dość oklepane więc postanowiłem pójść trochę inną ścieżką. Rating tej historii to takie T ze względu na znajdujące się w nim przekleństwa (Wymogi nie mam na to wpływu). A teraz koniec mojego głupiego wywodu życzę miłej lektury.**

* * *

Rozdział I

Ten dzień, nie był zbyt dobry dla Harry'ego, właściwie to cały rok nie był dla niego dobry, od _najlepszej_ nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią, która co krok próbowała oskarżyć go o kłamstwo i próbowała zarzucić mu to, że zabił Cedrika podczas ostatniego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego, przez propagandową kampanie w Proroku Codziennym, który zaprzeczał temu, że Lord Voldemort powrócił i nazywał go kłamcą, przez co część jego znajomych w Hogwarcie odwróciła się od niego wierząc temu co piszę Prorok Codzienny. Tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, Arthur Weasley został zaatakowany przez węża Lorda Voldemorta, Nagini strzegąc wejścia do Departamentu Tajemnic. Na domiar złego Harry widział wszystko oczami węża i wydawało mu się, że to właśnie on zaatakował Arthura. Następnie Marietta wydała sekretne miejsce spotykania się Armii Dumbledore'e. I na końcu tragiczna w skutkach wyprawa do Departamentu Tajemnic, gdzie Harry został zwabiony przez wizje tego, że Syriusz Black, jego ojciec chrzestny jest torturowany przez Voldemorta, wizja ta okazała się być fałszywa i doprowadziła jedynie do śmierci Syriusza i niezbyt ciekawych obrażeń odniesionych przez osoby które udały się wraz z Harry'm do Departamentu.

Czarnowłosy chłopiec-który-przeżył przechadzał się po błoniach Hogwartu ,nie wiedząc co dokładnie ze sobą począć, było to dwa dni po Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, jak to ładnie ujął Prorok Codzienny, Ron i Hermiona byli w skrzydle szpitalnym, Ginny przebywała gdzieś z Luną, a Neville z tego co Harry słyszał zajmował się czymś w cieplarniach Profesor Sprout, nie mógł zrobić za wiele bez używania różdżki która została zniszczona w Departamencie Tajemnic. „Nad czym tak rozmyślasz Harry?" dobiegł młodego czarodzieja głos dyrektora szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Albusa Dumbledore'a.

„Czy mogłem profesorze jakoś zapobiec temu wszystkiemu?" zapytał cicho Harry

„Nie jesteśmy w stanie zmienić przeszłości, no może poza kilkoma wyjątkami, ale zawsze możemy kształtować naszą przyszłość" odpowiedział Dumbledore.

„Profesorze czy w związku z tą przepowiednią, muszę być tym kto zabije Voldemorta, albo zginę z jego ręki?" zapytał Harry

„Tak jest mój chłopczę, niestety będziesz zmuszony odebrać życie innemu człowiekowi" powiedział z powagą Dumbledore

„Wątpię czy Voldemort jest teraz jeszcze w najmniejszym stopniu człowiekiem" zwątpił Harry.

„Harry czy przez ostatnie dni od Departamentu Tajemnic bolała cię blizna?" zapytał z ciekawością Dumbledore

„O dziwo nie, byłem pewien że po tym co się wydarzyło w Ministerstwie będzie niezbyt zadowolony" powiedział Harry z wyraźnym zadowoleniem bowiem ból jego blizny był jedną z nieprzyjemniejszych rzeczy którą doświadczył.

„Ciekawe… Harry pozwolisz, że rzucę na ciebie jeden czar, jestem dość ciekawy jego rezultatów" zapytał Dumbledore.

„O ile nie będzie to nic co sprawi, że wyląduję w skrzydle szpitalnym to nie ma problemu profesorze" wzruszył głową Harry,

„ _Numerum Animarum"_ powiedział Dumbledore kierując swoją różdżkę w stronę Harry'ego, oczom starszego czarodzieja ukazała się cyfra 1. „Profesorze co to było za zaklęcie?" zapytał zaciekawiony Harry

„To zaklęcie mój chłopczę, a właściwie jego rezultat sprawiło, że odczułem ulgę" odpowiedział wyraźne zadowolony dyrektor Hogwartu „Harry jak ci się widzi sesja treningowa ze mną przez najbliższym miesiąc? Zapytał Dumbledore. Harry'emu zaświeciły się oczy i odpowiedział „Jeśli pomogłoby mi to w walce z Voldemortem to jestem za".

„A więc Harry weź swój kufer i spotkajmy się tutaj za dwie godziny, nie bierz swojej sowy, jestem pewien, że będzie jej dobrze u Weasley'ów" polecił Dumbledore.

Harry nie zamierzał tracić czasu i udał się wprost do swojego dormitorium, jako że nie miał wiele rzeczy spakowanie się zajęło mu niecały kwadrans, a dojście do dormitorium kolejny kwadrans, została mu więc jakaś godzina, podczas której początkowo młody czarodziej nie wiedział co robić. _–Chwila, nie będzie mnie miesiąc, a nie będę miał Hedwigi ze sobą przydałoby się napisać przynajmniej, że znikam-_ po tym Harry sięgnął do kufra który przed chwilą spakował i wyjął przybory do pisania i zaczął pisać.

 **Drodzy Ron, Hermiono, Ginny, Neville i Luno**

 _Zastanawiacie się pewnie dlaczego do was piszę, otóż Dumbledore zabiera mnie na miesięczny trening i nie będę miał możliwości skontaktowania się z wami podczas tego czasu, a nie mogłem spotkać się z wami ponieważ dał mi jedynie chwilę na spakowanie się i wysłanie wam tego listu. Nie mogę sobie darować tego, że zostaliście ranni w Departamencie Tajemnic, ale mam nadzieje, że ten trening pozwoli mi uchronić was następnym razem. Ron, Ginny i zgaduję, że ty Hermiono będziesz spędzała przynajmniej część wakacji w Norze, zaopiekujcie się więc Hedwigą, wiecie bowiem jak ważna jest dla mnie ta sowa._

 _Wasz Przyjaciel_

 _Harry Potter_

 _P.S Jak Malfoy przyjdzie odwiedzić was w pociągu dajcie mu ode mnie popalić._

Harry spojrzał na ten list był on napisany szybko, ale przekazywał najważniejsze informacje, zamiast udawać się do sowiarni Harry zawołał „Zgredek!" i po chwili obok niego pojawił się skrzat domowy noszący dwie różne skarpety „Harry Potter Sir wzywał Zgredka?" zapytał skrzat domowy,

„Tak Zgredku potrzebuję żebyś położył ten list w Skrzydle Szpitalnym obok łóżka Hermiony" powiedział Harry

„Dobrze Harry Potter Sir" odrzekł Zgredek i zniknął praktycznie bezdźwięcznie

– _Hmm wydawało mi się, że wcześniej skrzaty domowe wydawały jakoś głośniejsze dźwięki podczas znikania-_ zastanowił się Harry, a następnie zmniejszył kufer i wsadził go sobie do kieszeni _–Dzięki Merlinie za zaklęcia zmniejszające, gdyby nie to musiałbym targać ten kufer po schodach a nie byłoby to nic przyjemnego-_ pomyślał sobie Harry.

Harry stanął w bramie Hogwartu czekając na Dumbledore, który pojawił się dosłownie na kilka sekund po nim „Harry mój chłopcze mam nadzieje, że jesteś gotowy" powiedział Dumbledore.

„Jestem profesorze, a co z zakończeniem roku, czy nie powinien być pan na nim obecny?" zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

„Powinienem" potwierdził Dumbledore ale zaraz dodał „Ale w związku z tym, że Lord Voldemort powrócił, zostałem wezwany na międzynarodową konferencję czarodziejów, przynajmniej to jest wersja którą usłyszą uczniowie za kilka dni, nauczyciele i ministerstwo wie tylko że wybyłem, żeby odkryć ważne rzeczy z przeszłości Voldemorta"

„Czyli w wielkim skrócie nikt nie wie o tym, że będzie mnie pan trenował?" zapytał Harry.

„Nikt poza twoimi przyjaciółmi którym wysłałeś list" odpowiedział Dumbledore, któremu zamigotały oczy.

„Legilimencja profesorze?" zapytał Harry, dostrzegając podobny błysk w oczach jak ten kiedy Snape go torturował, znaczy się próbował nauczyć oklumencji.

„Pasywna Legimencja, ale jestem pod wrażeniem, że udało ci się to rozpoznać" Dumbledore był pod wrażeniem, niewiele osób było w stanie połączyć jego migotanie w oczach z legilimencją, była ona bowiem jedynie pasywna i była w stanie przeczytać jedynie powierzchowne myśli. Dumbledore wyciągnął ze swojej szaty kawałek sznurka, Harry spojrzał się na niego i zapytał Dumbledore'a „Czy to jest świstoklik?" zapytał Harry przyglądając się kawałkowi liny.

„Tak jest Harry a teraz uprzejmie złap za sznurek, bo musimy już wyruszać" potwierdził Dumbledore, Harry zrobił jak polecił mu starszy czarodziej i złapał za sznurek.

Jedno nieprzyjemne uczucie później i Harry wraz z Dumbledore'm znaleźli się w miejscu którego Harry nie poznawał, ale wiedział jedno było tutaj zdecydowanie cieplej niż w Szkocji „Profesorze gdzie my jesteśmy?" zapytał Harry.

„Na południu Francji, Harry" odpowiedział Dumbledore tonem głosu niezdradzającym nic.

„A jesteśmy tutaj ponieważ?" zapytał Harry, chciał bowiem się dowiedzieć dlaczego Albus Dumbledore zamierzał go trenować gdzieś na południu Francji.

„To co ci teraz pokaże jest jednym z najbardziej strzeżonych sekretów w całym czarodziejskim świecie" Powiedział Albus Dumbledore poważnym tonem, Harry wiedział już, że jest coś naprawdę ważnego.

„Harry Potterze, przedstawiam ci dzieło mojego drogiego przyjaciela, który niestety zmarł kilka lat temu, dzieło Nicolasa Flamela, komnata zaginająca czas." Powiedział Dumbledore z wyraźną dumą w głosie „Czy to działa jak zmieniacz czasu?" zapytał się Harry ciekawy tego wynalazku.

„Nie do końca, otóż w środku czas płynie 9 razy wolniej, według normalnego czasu spędzimy w komnacie tylko miesiąc a dla nas upłynie aż 9 miesięcy" wytłumaczył Dumbledore. Harry nauczony ostatnimi przeżyciami zapytał się „Jaki jest haczyk używania tej komnaty?".

„Można jej używać raz na dziesięć lat ponieważ w teorii częstsze jej używanie mogłoby doprowadzić do niezbyt przyjemnych zmian w organizmie, gdyż jest to dość męczące dla organizmu być poddanym takiej kompresji czasu" wytłumaczył Dumbledore.

„Czyli jak mam rozumieć dopóki nie użyje tej komnaty w ciągu następnych dziesięciu lat powinienem być ok?" upewnił się młody czarodziej, na co Dumbledore jedynie przytaknął.

„A co z jedzeniem? Chyba nie weźmiemy ze sobą zapasów na ten cały czas nie byłoby to chyba możliwe." Zapytał Harry.

„Zapasy nie będą problemem, skrzaty domowe z zewnątrz będą dostarczać nam posiłki" zapewnił Dumbledore.

Harry i Dumbledore, weszli do normalnie wyglądającego domu, z zewnątrz nie wyróżniał się on niczym natomiast wewnątrz jak to czarodziejski dom wydawał się większy „Komnata znajduję się w piwnicy" powiedział Dumbledore widząc jak Harry rozgląda się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu jednego z najwięszkych wynalazków Nicolasa Flamela.

„A więc co profesorze, zaczynamy trening?" zapytał Harry dość rozentuzjowany biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni. „Oczywiście mój chłopcze, ale ostrzegam nie będzie to łatwy trening" powiedział Dumbledore kierując się w stronę piwnicy. Chwilę później dwójka czarodziei weszła do komnaty i miała wyjść z niej dopiero za miesiąc, bogatsza o nowe umiejętności i doświadczenia.

* * *

 **Jeśli rozdział wam się podobał zachęcam do rzucenia followa żeby nie przegapić kiedy pojawią się kolejne rozdziały, pisanie opinii czy to pod historią czy to w wiadomości prywatnej także jest mile widziane, liczę w głównej mierze na konstruktywną krytykę. A teraz odmeldowuję się niech żyje Horda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standardowy Disclaimer nie mam żadnych praw do HP ja się jedynie tutaj bawię.  
Życzę miłego czytania**

* * *

Rozdział II

Harry Potter wraz z Albusem Dumbledore'm weszli do komnaty, jako że była już późna pora to Dumbledore powiedział „Dzisiaj Harry odpuścimy sobie trening, ale od jutra zaczynamy". Harry rozejrzał się wokół siebie i ujrzał łąkę na której środku znajdował się zbiornik wodny, jak okiem sięgnąć ciągnęła się łąka, na niebie zaś świecił księżyc i gwiazdy. Harry zastanawiał się jakim cudem zostało to zrobione, Dumbledore jakby czytając mu w myślach powiedział „To po prostu magia Harry".

„Emm profesorze, bo tak w sumie nie pomyślałem gdzie będziemy spać?" zapytał Harry zaniepokojony, ponieważ wizja spania na ziemi przez dziewięć miesięcy nie wydawała mu się zbyt kolorowa. Dumbledore widząc zakłopotanie Harry'ego wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni pomniejszony kufer a następnie powiększył go do jego normalnych rozmiarów. Kiedy kufer został już powiększony Dumbledore podszedł do niego i wyjął z niego dwa pakunki przy czym jeden wręczył Harry'emu mówiąc „Mam nadzieje, że potrafisz rozstawić namiot, nie jest to namiot czarodziejski, ale zawsze nie będzie to spanie pod gołym niebem". Harry wziął od Dumbledore pakunek i zaczął rozstawiać namiot, na całe szczęście nie było to skomplikowane zadanie, ponieważ pamiętał jak pan Weasley rozkładał namiot podczas mistrzostw świata w Quidditch, po ukończeniu stawiania namiotu, Harry wyciągnął swój kufer i postawił go na zewnątrz namiotu jednocześnie go powiększając

– _Hmm, będzie problem z prysznicami, ale może rano coś się wymyśli a jeśli nie to zawsze zostaje ten zbiornik wodny, podgrzać małą ilość wody to nie powinien być problem-_ pomyślał Harry zmieniając szkolne szaty na swoje piżamy. Po wejściu do namiotu Harry zauważył, że w środku dodatkowo znajduję się śpiwór, jako że był już zmęczony wszedł do śpiwora i po chwili zasnął.

Spokojny sen Harry'ego nie trwał jednak długo, po czymś co zdawało się dla niego chwilką, Harry zaczął śnić ponownie o Departamencie Tajemnic, o momencie w którym Bellatrix wysłała Syriusza za zasłonę, ale tym razem Harry był w stanie usłyszeć głos Syriusza „To twoja wina, że umarłem, nie powinienem zamieniać się z Glizdogonem i sam powinienem zdradzić waszą lokacje Voldemortowi, może dzięki temu Voldemort by cię zabił a ja bym sobie spokojnie żył". „Syriuszu ja naprawdę…" zaczął Harry, „Przez ciebie nie żyje Harry" dobiegł Harry'ego głos którego nie słyszał dłuższy kawałek czasu, był to głos Cedrika Diggory'ego. „Gdyby się ciebie nie posłuchał to bym teraz żył i miał dobry związek z Cho, jak mogłeś złamać tej dziewczynie serce?" domagał się odpowiedzi puchon, który został zabity przez Glizdogona podczas trzeciego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego.

„Nic nie mogłem…" „PRZESTAŃ UCIEKAĆ OD WINY!". Harry'ego dobiegł kolejny głos, był to głos Pana Weasleya „Gdyby nie to ani moja córka ani ja nigdy nie zostalibyśmy zranieni, nigdy więcej nie chcę cię widzieć w moim domu!".  
„To nie może być prawda" powiedział cicho Harry „TO WSZYSTKO TWOJA WINA!" Krzyczały jednocześnie głosy.

Harry obudził się zlany potem _–Mam serdecznie dość tych koszmarów, teraz nie ma szans, że zasnę już tej nocy, może zobaczyłbym co ciekawego znajduję się w tym miejscu-._ Harry wyszedł z namiotu i zarzucił na swoje piżamy bluzę, gdyż nie było zbyt ciepło i udał się w kierunku jeziora.

Wyjście Harry'ego nie uszło uwadze Albusa Dumbledore'a który mając na uwadze to, że Voldemort próbował dostać się do głowy Harry'ego jeszcze kilka dni temu rzucił na namiot młodego czarodzieja zaklęcia, które miały na celu poinformowanie go kiedy Harry opuści namiot, oczywiście zaklęcie miało działać tylko wtedy, gdy Dumbledore nie miał Harry'ego na oku.

Dyrektor Hogwartu wyszedł ze swojego namiotu i udał się za Harry'm, który zmierzał w kierunku jeziora, kiedy Dumbledore doszedł do miejsca w którym Harry się znajdował zastał chłopca siedzącego na trawie i wpatrującego się w nieruchomą taflę jeziora tuż przed nimi.

„Profesorze, to moja wina, że Cedrik i Syriusza nie żyją, to moja wina, że Ginny i pan Weasley zostali zaatakowani…" zaczął się obwiniać Harry ale przerwał mu Dumbledore „Czy to ty dałeś Ginny Weasley dziennik Toma Riddle'a?" zapytał Dumbledore, Harry zaprzeczył mówiąc „Nie, ale…" „Czy to ty kazałeś Nagini zaatakować Artura?" zapytał ponownie Dumbledore.

Harry ponownie zaprzeczył „Czy to ty rzuciłeś na Cedrika Avadę? Czy to ty rzuciłeś zaklęcie na Syriusza które sprawiło, że przeleciał on przez zasłonę?" na każde z pytań Harry odpowiadał przecząco, ale ciągle doszukiwał się swojej winy w tych wydarzeniach. „Harry, Cedrik i Syriusz byli dorosłymi ludźmi, sami podejmowali decyzji." „Ale gdybym nie powiedział Cedrikowi żeby złapał puchar, albo gdybym nie wpadł w pułapkę Voldemorta to może obydwoje by żyli" wykłócał się Harry.

„Gdybym nie powiedział Tomowi Riddlowi, że jest czarodziejem to nie dzisiaj nie mielibyśmy problemu" Dumbledore próbował podejść do sprawy z innej strony „Ale jak to?" zapytał Harry całkowicie zbity z tropu.

„Otóż Harry kiedy młody Tom Riddle miał zacząć swoją edukacje w Hogwarcie, przebywał w sierocińcu, okoliczności dlaczego znalazł się tam pokaże ci w myślodsiewni kiedy stąd wyjdziemy, ja byłem wtedy nauczycielem transmutacji w Hogwarcie i zostałem posłany przez ówczesnego dyrektora Hogwartu do zapoznania młodego studenta z magią mogłem na przykład powiedzieć, że nie przyjął zaproszenia i wtedy nie mielibyśmy problemu. Uczyniłem inaczej ponieważ mimo że młody Tom Riddle wydawał mi się dość ekscentryczny to nie widziałem w nim tego co się z nim stanie później, nie możemy zmienić przeszłości ale możemy kształtować przyszłość" zakończył swój monolog Dumbledore.

„Może i ma pan rację, ale ciągle nie jest to łatwe zapomnieć o osobie która była ci naprawdę bliska, w szczególności gdy ci się ona śni w koszmarze" powiedział Harry. „I dlatego Harry będziemy kontynuować twoją naukę oklumencji" powiedział Dumbledore, a Harry skrzywił się, ponieważ po każdej lekcji oklumencji ze Snape'm Harry'ego okrutnie bolała głowa, miał on nadzieje, że Dumbledore posiada jakąś mniej inwazyjną metodę nauki Oklumencji więc zapytał się go wprost „Profesorze, a czy będzie mnie Pan uczył jak Snape?".

„Profesor Snape" poprawił Harry'ego Dumbledore „I tak, będę uczył cię w ten sam sposób, jest to bowiem najlepszy sposób na naukę tej jakże cennej sztuki"

– _Czyli będę musiał się przygotować na niekończące się bóle głowy-_ uświadomił sobie Harry, po czym powiedział „Profesorze, dzięki za rozmowę, może uda mi się przynajmniej zasnąć" i udał się do namiotu z nadzieją, że może uda mu się zasnąć. Dumbledore podążył tuż za nim myśląc _–Miejmy nadzieje Harry, że ten trening będzie pomocny-_.

Harry Potter został obudzony przez wiekowego profesora o nieludzkiej jak dla niektórych godzinie a mianowicie o 6 rano. Harry był przyzwyczajony do takiego wstawania ponieważ u Dursleyów musiał ciągle wstawać o tej porze żeby przygotować śniadanie dla całej rodziny. Po obudzeniu młodego czarodzieja Dumbledore polecił „Przebierz się w coś co będzie odpowiednie do biegania" po czym wyszedł z namiotu zostawiając Harry'ego samego sobie.

– _Bieganie, hmmm dopóki nie gonie mnie banda Dudleya to jest dobrze-_ pomyślał sobie Harry przebierając się jednocześnie w spodenki i zwykły granatowy T-shirt, jedne z niewielu ubrań które nie były od Dudleya, a zostały kupione za jego pieniądze przez panią Weasley. Po przebraniu się Harry wyszedł przed namiot gdzie czekał na niego Dumbledore „Harry, unikanie zaklęć oraz wytrzymałość jest czasami ważniejsze niż rzucanie zaklęć tarczy aby ochronić się przed nadchodzącym zaklęciem, ponieważ zawsze może to być jedno z zaklęć niewybaczalnych których tarcze nie obchodzą. A więc nasz codzienny trening zaczniemy od dwu godzinnego ćwiczenia w unikaniu moich zaklęć połączonego z biegiem, co jakiś czas będziemy zwiększać tempo biegu i częstotliwość rzucanych przeze mnie zaklęć"

Wyjaśnił Dumbledore, Harry'emu wizja unikania zaklęć przez dwie godziny nie wydawała się zbyt dobra, ale każda przewaga w walce z Voldemortem byłą mu potrzebna. Na początku Harry skupiał się albo tylko na biegu, albo tylko na unikaniu i nie robił tych dwóch czynności jednocześnie przez co często był trafiany zaklęciami, albo nie przemieszczał się do przodu, dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczął chwytać o co chodzi, ale jego próby unikania zaklęć podczas biegu kończyły się dość mizernie. _–Pierwszy raz jestem wdzięczny Dudley'owi za polowanie na Harry'ego, dzięki temu przynajmniej nie męczę się tak szybko -_ pomyślał młody czarodziej, jednocześnie zostając trafionym zaklęciem żądlącym.

Mimo nawet dość sporej wytrzymałość Harry przed upływem dwóch godzin czuł, że jego nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwo i jego bieg przemienił się w powolne przebieranie nogami a do tego prawie każde zaklęcie Dumbledore'a trafiało go. Widząc to Albus Dumbledore zawołał „Na dzisiaj koniec tego, ale jutro wrócimy z powrotem, teraz hop do jeziora żebyś się umył". Harry zrobił jak mu przykazano nie przejmował się tym że gdzieś w pobliżu stoi Dyrektor Hogwartu zdjął z siebie wszystkie ubrania i wskoczył do jeziora, w którym o dziwo woda była dość ciepła. Harry spędził w jeziorze kilka minut po czym wyszedł z jeziora i rzucił na swoje ubrania „ _Chłoszczyć"_ żeby przynajmniej były trochę czystsze a następnie ubrał się i udał w stronę namiotów.

Tam czekał już Albus Dumbledore ze śniadaniem zapewne przygotowanym przez skrzaty domowe, kiedy Harry jadł Dumbledore mówił „Widzisz Harry ten trening nie będzie łatwy, ale miejmy nadzieje, że dzięki temu uda ci się przynajmniej zbliżyć do poziomu Voldemorta" Harry pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia, ponieważ aktualnie jadł śniadanie, które składało się ze zdrowych rzeczy, dzięki którym Harry miał przestać wyglądać jak patyk.

Po skończonym śniadaniu Dumbledore przeszedł do wykładania wszystkich przedmiotów, które znajdowały się w podstawie Hogwartu, Eliksiry, transmutacja, obrona, zaklęcia, innymi przedmiotami Albus Dumbledore się nie zajmował ponieważ wiedział, że nie dałyby Harry'emu żadnej przewagi w walce z siłami Voldemorta. Dumbledore posiadał wielką wiedzę na te temat, dzięki Eliksirom przecież doszedł do Alchemii i razem z Flamelem odkrył 12 sposobów użycia smoczej krwi, a zanim stał się dyrektorem Hogwartu uczył transmutacji i był jednym z najbardziej szanowanych mistrzów transmutacji na świecie. Co do obrony przed czarną magią i zaklęć, Dumbledore walczył na dwóch wojnach z różnymi czarnoksiężnikami więc te dwie dyscypliny magii były mu konieczne do przeżycia i pokonania ich. Dzięki temu, że uczył tylko Harry'ego to młody czarodziej, gdy tylko nie był czegoś pewien mógł go spokojnie o to pytać i Dumbledore wtedy tłumaczył mu co i jak, nie było to jak w klasie gdzie siedziała cała grupa osób z których kilka uważało, kilka miało lekcję głęboko gdzieś itp. Z takich lekcji Harry wyniósł naprawdę wiele i dzięki temu w końcu zdołał zrozumieć podstawy eliksirów bo nie umniejszając Snape'owi ten był świetnym mistrzem eliksirów ale za to był tragicznym nauczycielem faworyzującym ślizgonów. Albus Dumbledore wyjaśnił mu podstawy eliksirów, po zakończonym wykładzie na temat eliksirów powiedział „Teraz kilka minut przerwy i przejdziemy do obrony, a jutro zaklęcia i transmutacja".

Po przerwie Dumbledore zaczął wykład z obrony przed czarną magią jednocześnie prosząc Harry'ego żeby zademostrował jakieś zaklęcie które właśnie wyjaśnił. Po zakończonej lekcji Harry stwierdził, że Albus Dumbledore, bez urazy dla Remusa Lupina był najlepszym nauczycielem obrony, człowiek z wielkim doświadczeniem, nie mówił o suchej teorii stojącej za zaklęciami lecz także o taktykach stosowanych przez śmierciożerców podczas poprzedniej wojny. Mówił jak najlepiej łączyć zaklęcia aby te były najbardziej efektywne, dzięki temu Hary był w stanie załapać jak to działa.

Po skończonym wykładzie Harry wraz z Dumbledorem jedli obiad podczas którego Harry był przepytywany z tego czego się nauczył na tym wykładzie, aby utrwalić sobie jeszcze tą wiedze. Po obiedzie następowała chwila przerwy, a następnie Harry oraz Dumbledore pojedynkowali się, właściwie były to po prostu jednostronne miazgi, ponieważ Dumbledore miał za pasem więcej doświadczenia, większy repertuar zaklęć i Harry nie był w stanie nawet go zadrasnąć, jednakże po każdym pojedynku Albus Dumbledore mówił Harry'emu co zrobił nie tak i co powinien poprawić, dzięki temu młody czarodziej starał się wyciągać ze swoich porażek wnioski i nie powtarzać swoich błędów, oczywiście w teorii to było naprawdę proste w praktyce natomiast przestać robić coś co się do tej pory robiło odruchowo nie jest proste. Każdy pojedynek kończył się tak samo, Harry był miażdżony, ale za każdym razem domagał się rewanżu, w końcu Dumbledore zauważył, że Harry już jest naprawdę zmęczony i powiedział „Koniec na dzisiaj Harry, nie chcemy żebyś się przemęczył ponieważ wtedy kolejnego dnia nie będziesz w stanie normalnie trenować".

Harry spojrzał się na wiekowego czarodzieja, i zauważył, że on naprawdę się nim przejmuję więc nie zamierzał mu się sprzeciwiać przynajmniej w danym momencie Harry wiedział, że to on ma racje .

Po pojedynkach następowała krótka przerwa na ogólne ogarnięcie się a potem kolacja. Po kolacji, która również składała się z żywności która powinna być spożywana podczas treningów, Dumbledore uczył Harry'ego oklumencji, w przeciwieństwie do Snape'a, Albus Dumbledore wytłumaczył dokładnie o co chodzi z oklumencją i w jaki sposób oczyścić swój umysł ze wszelakich myśli. Do tego była najbardziej adekwatna medytacja i miarowe oddychanie, skupianie swoich myśli tylko i wyłącznie na oddychaniu nie myśleniu o otaczającym świecie. Kiedy Harry myślał, że jest gotowy dał znak Dumbledore'owi, ale ten bez żadnego problemu przedarł się przez bariery oklumencji Harry'ego, po pierwszej takiej porażce Harry odezwał się do Dumbledore'a „Profesorze, chyba mamy problem" „Jaki problem chłopcze?" zapytał zmartwiony Albus Dumbledore „Otóż profesorze, mam jakieś dziwne przebłyski w pamięci, jakbym widział coś oczami Voldemorta, ale gdy był jeszcze młodszy" wytłumaczył Harry.

„Ciekawe… bardzo ciekawe" wymamrotał cicho Dumbledore po czym dodał już normalnie „Jestem praktycznie pewien, że jest to efekt uboczny tego, że Voldemort próbował opętać cię w ministerstwie i mu nie wyszło, zaklęcie które rzuciłem na ciebie w Hogwarcie sprawdzało, czy masz w sobie jakąś część duszy Voldemorta, wynik okazał się być fałszywy więc możemy bezpiecznie wykluczyć opętanie."

„Bałem się, że dzieje się ze mną to co przed świętami, wtedy gdy widziałem oczami Nagini" powiedział Harry wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że nie jest opętany „Poza tym wiedza Voldemorta może okazać się naprawdę przydatna" dodał Harry.

„Na dzisiaj koniec naszego treningu, pomedytuj jeszcze trochę aby udoskonalić twoje bariery oklumencji i wtedy możesz spokojnie iść spać" polecił Dumbledore po czym udał się do swojego namiotu a Harry wykonał posłusznie polecenia dyrektora Hogwartu. Kiedy kładł się spać myślał o tym co się dzieje u jego przyjaciół, miał nadzieje, że nic im się nie stanie przez ten okres w którym go nie będzie, ponieważ jakby coś im się stało to Harry nie darowałby sobie tego.

* * *

 **Standardowo jeśli się podobało zapraszam do zostawienia followa i pisania opinii co się w danej historii podoba a co nie, a ja uciekam szukać Xel'naga.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Standradowy Disclaimer Nie mam praw do świata HP.**

 **A tak poza tym życzę miłej lektury.**

* * *

Rozdział III

Minęły trzy miesiące treningu Harry'ego w specjalnym pomieszczeniu skonstruowanym przez Flamela z pomocą Dumbledore'a. Harry w przeciągu tych trzech miesięcy przeistoczył się z osoby która wyglądała jak patyk w osobę po której widać było już jakieś mięśnie a to wszystko dzięki dobremu odżywianiu, małych dawek eliksirów odżywczych oraz dużej ilości aktywności fizycznej. Harry przyswajał też spore ilości wiedzy teorytycznej z wykładów Dumbledore'a. Jego pojedynki z Dumbledore'm również się polepszył mimo że nie udało mu się jeszcze żadnego zremisować a tym bardziej wygrać, to młody czarodziej widział postępy w tym jak postępował podczas pojedynków, poszerzył także swój repertuar zaklęć i miał nadzieje, że następnym razem jak przyjdzie mu się mierzyć ze śmierciożercami to pójdzie mu o wiele lepiej.

Lekcje oklumencji też szły całkiem nie najgorzej, był już w stanie obronić się przed wtargnięciami Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale niestety miało to niezbyt ciekawe efekty uboczne. Harry bowiem przyswajał coraz więcej wspomnień Toma Riddle'a zwanego Voldemorta, jedni mogliby pomyśleć, że to chyba dobrze dzięki temu bowiem można było poznać jakimi zaklęciami on się posługuję i jakie taktyki stosuje. Należy jednak wziąć pod uwagę to, że Voldemort lubował się w cierpieniu innych osób i nie miał oporów przed torturowaniem osób, nie miało dla niego znaczenia czy była to osoba młoda, stara kobieta, mężczyzna czy dziecko, dla niego liczyło się to, że ta osoba cierpiała. Harry spędził kilka bezsennych nocy po tym jak jego umysł zalały wspomnienia Voldemorta na temat jego metod torturowania, widok jeziora krwi, rozlanych narządów wewnętrznych i dźwięk krzyków torturowanych osób męczył Harry'ego w snach nawet, gdy wydawało się, że będzie to spokojna noc.

Jednakże dzięki oklumencji oraz częściowo dzięki temu, że minął już całkiem spory okres czasu Harry pogodził się ze śmiercią Syriusza, nie oznacza to jednak, że on o nim całkowicie zapomniał, pogodził się z faktem, że jego śmierć nie była całkowicie jego winą, a winą Bellatrix oraz samego Voldemorta.

Harry od samego rana czuł się jakoś inaczej, jakby rozpierała go energia co prawda zdarzało się to czasami ale nigdy w tak dużym stopniu, postanowił jednak to zignorować i zachować tą dodatkową energie na pojedynek z Dumbledore'm usprawiedliwiając się tym, że może dzięki temu uda mu się doprowadzić przynajmniej do remisu. Po zakończeniu przed pojedynkowej części treningu, Harry czuł, że jeśli zaraz nie zacznie rzucać zaklęć to po prostu coś go od środka rozsadzi, Dumbledore tego nie widział ponieważ dzięki Oklumencji Harry nauczył się maskować swoje oblicze i jego twarz przed pojedynkami oraz w trakcie byłą kamienna. Ale gdy tylko Harry rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie Dumbledore widział, że coś jest nie tak, zwykłe zaklęcie ogłuszające nigdy nie poruszało się z tak wielką prędkością, na dodatek nie świecił się on na zwykły czerwony kolor, a wyglądał jak najjaśniejsza magma z głębin ziemi.

– _Coś jest definitywnie nie tak-_ pomyślał Dumbledore unikając nadlatującego zaklęcia tnącego i jednocześnie rzucił zaklęcie _„Bombarda"_ pod nogi Harry'ego tworząc swego rodzaju zasłonę dymną, Harry znał tą taktykę Dumbledore użył jej na nim nie jeden raz, wiedział więc, że zaraz przez tą zasłonę przeleci fala zaklęć a więc przemieścił się w inne miejsce jednocześnie rzucając w stronę Dumbledore'a najzwyklejsze zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała, tylko, że te zaklęcie sprawiło, że z Harry'ego uleciała cała energia i gdy zaklęcie opuściło koniec jego różdżki to młody czarodziej padł na ziemie nieprzytomny.

Albus Dumbledore nie widział, tego że Harry stracił przytomność widział jedynie zmierzający w jego stronę ogromny promień białego światła, wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie go uniknąć, więc rzucił najpotężniejsze zaklęcie tarczy jakie tylko znał a nauczył się go podczas jednej ze swoich podróży do Ameryki Południowej a dokładniej do ruin jednej z cywilizacji. Ruiny te zwane były w świecie mugoli „Machu Picchu", w świecie czarodziejskim, kiedyś były zwane inaczej niestety przez pewien czarnomagiczny rytuał, pamięć oraz wszelakie wzmianki o prawdziwej nazwie tego miejsca zostały wymazane. „ _ARX!"_ wykrzyczał Albus Dumbledore i złota tarcza pojawiła się tuż przed nim, jednak białe zaklęcie przebiło się przez tarcze jak gorący nóż przez masło i ostatnie co pamiętał Albus Dumbledore to białe światło trafiające go w klatkę piersiową a potem była ciemność.

Albus Dumbledore został wybudzony przez jednego ze skrzatów domowych, który normalnie przynosił posiłki, ale że żaden z czarodziei nie był przytomny więc skrzat domowy postanowił znaleźć dyrektora Hogwartu a gdy go znalazł wybudził go „Dziękuję ci" powiedział Dumbledore uśmiechając się do skrzata, a skrzat skinął i zniknął teleportował się z powrotem do Hogwartu. _–Co się do Merlina stało?-_ zastanawiał się Dumbledore udając się w stronę z której przyleciało to niezwykle białe zaklęcie które przebiło się przez jego najpotężniejszą tarcze. Kiedy przeszedł kawałek zobaczył Harry'ego Pottera leżącego na ziemi i nieprzytomnego, Dumbledore przyspieszył kroku podszedł do młodego czarodzieja i po sprawdzeniu czy jest wszystko z nim dobrze wybudził go zaklęciem „ _Enevrate"._

Harry rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół siebie i zapytał „Profesorze co się stało?", Dumbledore spojrzał się na niego i powiedział „Ty mi to wytłumacz chłopczę, ponieważ po tym jak rzuciłeś te białe zaklęcie które przebiło moją najpotężniejszą tarcze straciłem przytomność, jakie to było zaklęcie?" zapytał Dumbledore.

„To było zwykłe zaklęcie porażenia ciała" odpowiedział Harry, na to Dumbledore zrobił wielkie oczy i zapytał „Harry czy czułeś się jakoś inaczej dzisiaj?" Harry skiwnął głową i odpowiedział „Od rana wydawało mi się jakbym miał jakoś więcej energii, nie mogłem się doczekać tego kiedy w końcu rzucę jakieś zaklęcie, kiedy w końcu rozpoczniemy nasz pojedynek".

Dumbledore popadł w zadumę _–To w teorii byłoby możliwe, ale w praktyce hmmm nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem, ale objawy są takie same-._ „Harry jestem praktycznie pewien, że to co ci się przytrafiło, przytrafia się każdemu czarodziejowi, tylko, że normalnie to następuje kiedy czarodziej ma 25 lat, w wyjątkowych sytuacjach kiedy czarodziej jest potężny następuje to wcześniej, ja przeszedłem to w wieku 20 lat, natomiast Voldemort jeśli moje źródła mówią prawdę w wieku 19 lat, przejście tego procesu w wieku 16 lat w teorii jest możliwe, ale nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem" zaczął tłumaczyć Dumbledore.

„A co to za proces?" zaciekawił się i jednocześnie zaniepokoił Harry „Otóż Harry teraz najprawdopodobniej przechodzisz magiczną mutację, proces ten został pewnie wywołany przez to, że jesteś potężnym czarodziejem i do tego dusza a dokładniej jej część została wchłonięta przez ciebie i mam pewną teorie, że dzięki temu zyskałeś część jego mocy, ale jest pewien minus" wytłumaczył Dumbledore.

„Minus?" zaniepokoił się Harry „Przez kilka dni, nie będziesz mógł rzucać żadnych zaklęć ponieważ twoje zaklęcia będą albo za mocne albo zbyt słabe, musimy odczekać aż to się wszystko ustabilizuje" wytłumaczył Dumbledore. Dzięki temu Harry poczuł się nieco pewniej, kilka dni bez rzucania można przetrwać bez żadnego problemu, do tej pory przecież przebywał całe wakacje bez możliwości rzucenia jednego zaklęcia. „Zamienimy przez te kilka dni nasze pojedynki oraz lekcje oklumencji na coś innego" powiedział Dumbledore.

„Na co?" zapytał się zaciekawiony Harry „A to mój chłopcze zależy od ciebie" uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. _–Czego bym się najbardziej chciał nauczyć, może jakiś zaklęć, nie to odpada przecież zaklęcia będę znał z lekcji i ze wspomnień Voldemorta, a może-,_ gdy Harry się namyślił odpowiedział „Profesorze, chciałbym zostać animagiem".

„Coś tak przeczuwałem, że o to zapytasz mój chłopcze, proces zostawania animagiem nie jest prosty i nie każdy może takowym zostać" powiedział Dumbledore po czym przeszedł do objaśniania w jaki sposób można zostać animagiem.

Harry dowiedział się, że aby zostać animagiem najpierw trzeba spożyć eliksir który wyjawni w jakie zwierzę możesz się zamienić, eliksir ten przygotowuje się przez pięć miesięcy i jest jednym z najbardziej skomplikowanych eliksirów jakie istnieją na ziemi – _Ciekawe jakim cudem udało się zrobić ten eliksir Huncwotom będąc jeszcze w szkole-_ zastanawiał się Harry i zanotował sobie, żeby zapytać o to Remusa kiedy tylko zakończy się trening w tym pomieszczeniu. Wracając do eliksiru, wprowadzał on w stan podobny do hipnozy, podczas tej hipnozy osoba która spożyła ten eliksir widzi wiele różnych zwierząt, ale dopiero te do którego czuję się największy pociąg jest formą animagiczną tej osoby. Każda osoba może mieć tylko jedną formę animagiczną, po tym jak Dumbledore skończył tłumaczyć rzeczy dotyczące zostania animagiem Harry zapytał się „Profesorze, czy jest jakaś możliwość, żebyśmy przygotowali ten elikisr?".

„Możemy go zrobić, alchemia i eliksiry mają wiele wspólnego, mam nadzieje tylko że nie wyszedłem z wprawy i ciągle jestem w stanie przygotować ten eliksir, tylko zajmie nam to sporo czasu" powiedział Dumbledore, perspektywa czekania nie zniechęciła Harry'ego, który cieszył się jak dziecko na myśl, że będzie w stanie zostać animagiem „Profesorze, po tym jak przygotujemy eliksir zostanie nam jeszcze miesiąc czasu, podczas którego może uda mi się zostać animagiem" eksycytował się Harry.

„Podziwiam twój entuzjazm Harry, ale musisz przyłożyć się bardziej do oklumencji, ponieważ im bardziej kompetętny jesteś w tej dziedzinie tym łatwiej przyjdzie ci zostanie animagiem". Kiedy tylko Harry to usłyszał przyrzekł sobie w głowie, że będzie się bardziej przykładał do nauki tej oklumencji i dzięki temu zostanie animagiem, czym uczci przynajmniej trochę pamięć swojego Ojca i Ojca chrzęstnego.

* * *

 **Dziękuję za przeczytanie i zapraszam do zostawienie followa, życzę miłego dnia/wieczoru/nocy i pamiętajcie wszystkie elfy to pedały!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Standardowy disclaimer nie mam żadnych praw do świata HP  
Miłego czytania.**

* * *

Rozdział IV

Ostatni tydzień lipca właśnie się zaczął, nikt z osób obecnych w Norze nie słyszał nic o Harry'm Potterze, wtajemniczone były jedynie osoby które udały się razem z nim do Ministerstwa Magii, a dokładniej to Departamentu Tajemnic. Troje z tych osób przebywało właśnie w domu Weasleyów, Hermiona Granger, Ron oraz Ginny Weasley byli sami w Norze, ponieważ bliźniacy przeprowadzili się do mieszkania nad swoim sklepem na ulicy Pokątnej. Charlie jak to Charlie przebywał w Rumunii w rezerwacie smoków. Percy mimo tego, że minister Knot okazał się być kłamcą, a Albus Dumbledore mówił prawdę, to Percy i tak zawzięcie trzymał stronę tylko Ministerstwa i do reszty swojej rodziny nie odzywał się. Bill Weasley zaręczył się z uczestniczką Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Fleur Delacour i obecnie razem z Molly Weasley przebywali we Francji u rodziny Fleur uzgadniając szczegóły dotyczące zbliżającego się nieuchronnie wesela. Artur Weasley natomiast, był w pracy na nowo utworzonym stanowisku, dzięki temu stanowisku mimo że godziny pracy były czasami mordercze, to ilość pieniędzy była nieproporcjonalnie większa do tej która otrzymywał na swoim poprzednim stanowisku.

Wydawać by się mogło, że podczas szalejącej wojny, niszczonych przez giganty mostów, chmar dementerów żywiących się w dużych mugolskich miastach, zostawianie trójki nastolatków w domu nie wydawało się najbardziej logicznym rozwiązaniem. Na szczęścia owa trójka nastolatków przez cały poprzedni rok szkolny ćwiczyła u boku Harry'ego Pottera, nie był to trening taki jaki przechodził Harry obecnie pod czujnym okiem Dyrektora Hogwartu, ale trening ten pozwolił im przeżyć starcie w Departamencie Tajemnic, nie bez szwanku, ale wyjście z walki z grupą śmierciożerców i to do tego śmierciożerców wewnętrznego kręgu Lorda Voldemorta, nawet dla najlepiej wyszkolonego aurora było nie lada wyczynem.

Na dodatek Norę, chroniły niezliczone zaklęcia obronne, część z nich została rzucona przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, część dodał Bill Weasley, a dzięki temu, że był dość dobrym łamaczem klątw w banku Gringotta, to jego zaklęcia, miały dość ciekawe skutki, jeśli ktoś nieproszony próbował by się dostać do Nory.

„Żadnych wieści od Harry'ego?" zapytała się Hermiona

„Hemiono, pytasz o to już któryś raz, przecież Harry napisał, że udaję się na trening z Dumbledore'm i nie będzie w stanie się z nami kontaktować, nawet Hedwiga obecnie przebywa z nami" powiedziała Ginny przewracając oczami, ale jedocześnie i ona i Ron również martwili się o Harry'ego.

„Jest coś do jedzenia?" zapytał Ron rozglądając się wokół siebie.

„Ron, czy ty myślisz tylko i wyłącznie o jedzeniu?" zapytała Hermiona i w normalnych warunkach każdy wziąłby ją na poważnie jednakże w tym samym momencie w którym kończyła to zdanie to zaburczało jej w brzuchu. Ron i Ginny spojrzeli się najpierw na siebie a potem na Hermione i wybuchli śmiechem.

„To chyba oznacza, że nie tylko ja myślę o jedzeniu" powiedział Ron powstrzymując śmiech. „Chyba mama coś zostawiła dla nas w kuchni, wiedząc że żadne z nas nie jest jakimś wybitnym kucharzem" powiedziała Ginny i cała trójka udała się do kuchni w Norze.

Hermiona usiadła na miejscu, które w rodzinie Weasleyów było nazywane miejscem Rona, tylko on siadał na tym miejscu, a gdy ktoś inny poza nim próbował tam usiąść to wywiązywała się nie lada awantura. Hermiona nie wiedziała o tym, owszem zwróciła uwagę na to, że Ron zawsze siadał w tym samym miejscu, gdy jedli przy stole w Norze, ale myślała że to kwestia odruchowa i żadna większa historia się za tym nie kryła. Ginny popatrzyła z przerażeniem jak Hermiona zajmuję miejsce Rona i chciała już próbować uspokoić swojego brata, ale ten jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął inne miejsce przy stole wrzuszając ramionami.

Ron Weasley bowiem, wiedział że nie jest idealny, często był zazdrosny o rzeczy o które nie powinien być, zbyt często zdarzało mu się powiedzieć coś przed głębszym przemyśleniem tego co chce powiedzieć, a jego wybuchy gniewu były dość spektakularne. Jednakże najmłodszy syn rodziny Weasleyów po całej sytuacji w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdzie dotarło do niego, że wojna to nie zabawa, że giną na niej ludzie i że jedna chwila nieuwagi może kosztować cię życie, albo co najmniej utratę jakiejś kończyny, postanowił że trzeba się zmienić, trzeba w końcu przestać być rozpieszczonym dzieckiem zazdrosnym o każdą nawet najmniejszą błahostkę, i trzeba w końcu zacząć używać mózgu do czegoś innego niż tylko gra w czarodziejskie szachy.

Ron odkąd wrócił po swoim piątym roku w Hogwarcie do domu, zaczął nadrabiać zaległości w swojej wiedzy, a było ich sporo, zauważył wtedy że mimo tego iż Hermiona i jej organizery prac domowych wydawały mu się wtedy głupie, teraz jak spojrzał na to z perspektywy czasu wiedział, że jeśli tylko stosowałby się do tego co polecała mu jego przyjaciółka nigdy nie miałby problemów z nauką. Można ten cały proces określić w bardzo prosty sposób Ron Weasley w końcu dorósł.

Ginny zauważyła zachowanie Rona od początku wakacji, i wydawało jej się ono początkowo bardzo dziwne, ale po jakimś czasie zrozumiała dlaczego jej brat tak się zachowuję. Ginny, która była znacznie poważniejsza od Rona a to za sprawą tego co działo się na jej pierwszym roku, a teraz po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic gdzie w swoim młodym życiu była w sytuacji zagrożenia życia już po raz drugi, Ginny Weasley zrozumiała, że wojna to nie przelewki i podczas niej nie ma czasu na uganianie się za swoją dziecięcą miłością, miłością którą był nie kto inny a sam Harry Potter. Tylko, że prawdziwy Harry Potter był inny od tego o którym pisały wszelakie książki, inny od tego o którym opowiadały opowieści dla dzieci. Prawdziwy Harry Potter nigdy nie pragnął być sławny, nigdy nie używał swojej sławy, żeby dostać się gdzieś, żeby coś osiągnąć, dla niego wystarczyłoby, żeby był po prostu Harrym. Ginny Weasley wychowała się na historia o Harrym Potterze, o tym jak to on nie walczył z różnorakimi stworami i ratował damy w potrzebie.

Ale gdy tylko poszła do Hogwartu, zderzyła się z rzeczywistością Harry był wtedy zwykłym 12-latkiem z dziwną blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole, był wychudzony, nosił za duże ubrania i do tego stare okulary, obraz Harry'ego Pottera bohatera książek został w jednej chwili zmieniony. Ale wtedy zdarzyła się Komnata Tajemnic i Harry ryzykując własne życie dla głupiej młodszej siostry swojego najlepszego przyjaciela uratował jej życie. Ale Harry nigdy nie traktował jej jako osobę z którą mógłby się umówić, traktował ją zawsze jako młodszą siostrę której nigdy nie miał. Ginny miała teraz na oku osobę, która mimo tego że wydawała się być nieudacznikiem, tak naprawdę była osoba mądrą i zaradną.

Cała trójka zaczęła jeść obiad przygotowany przez Molly Weasley, której dania były znane praktycznie w całej czarodziejskiej Anglii, każdy kto tylko spróbował jej kuchni, zawsze wracał pamięcią do tych dań. Zanim jednak Ginny Hermiona i Ron skończyli jeść, Hermiona zerwała się z krzesła i popędziła do łazienki, rodzeństwo popatrzyło na siebie, nie musieli nawet wypowiadać słowa doskonale bowiem wiedzieli czyja jest to sprawka „Ty idź się nią zajmij a ja pójdę po bliźniaków" polecił Ron po czym udał się do kominka, wziął garść proszku Fiuu i wrzucił ją do kominka mówiąc „Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów", po chwili w kominku w sklepie bliźniaków pojawiła się głowa Rona.

„A kogo my tu mamy Gred?" zapytał George „To chyba nasz ulubiony młodszy braciszek Forge" odpowiedział Fred.

„Koniec tych wygłupów, jak odwrócić to co chcieliście mi zrobić?" zapytał Ron nie chcąc bawić się „Ale my nic nie zrobiliśmy" bronili się bliźniacy „Tak? A to dlaczego Hermiona nawet nie dokończyła jeść i pobiegła do łazienki, wybaczcie mi ale nie uwierzę, że mama przygotowała coś nieświeżego" powiedział Ron wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony tym, że bliźniacy unikali odpowiedzialności.  
„Czy ty chcesz nam powiedzieć…" zaczał Fred  
„Że ktoś inny niż ty usiadł na twoim miejscu…" dodał George  
„I zjadł tam obiad…"  
„Przez co nasz specjalny proszek powodujący biegunkę…"  
„Został zużyty przez Hermione?" zakończył Fred, na co Ron kiwnął głową, bliźniacy popatrzyli się na siebie, myśląc tylko o tym jak bardzo mają przechlapane, nauczyli się bowiem żeby nie używać swoich produktów na dziewczynach i to szczególnie tych dziewczynach które ich dobrze znały i miały nieprzeciętne IQ.

„Ron my przechodzimy do Nory odsuń się" powiedział już całkiem poważnie George, Ron nie zamierzał się sprzeczać i posłusznie odszedł od kominka, po chwili bowiem z niego wyszli bliźniacy z przerażonymi minami „Ron, Hermiona musi wypić to żeby ta biegunka ustała, normalnie ustała by po 30 minutach, ale dawka była wymierzona w ciebie a nie w Hermione więc nie wiem ile to potrwa, a nie chcemy żeby nasza mądralińska się odwodniła" wytłumaczył Fred wręczając Ronowi małą fiolkę z fioletowym eliksirem.

„Jeśli to tylko pogorszy sprawę to zdajecie sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Hermiona będzie chciała was zabić?" zapytał Ron udając się jednocześnie w stronę łazienki, gdzie przebywała Ginny oraz Hermiona.

Ron zapukał do drzwi łazienki ze środka dobiegł głos Ginny „Kto tam?".

„To ja Ron i mam coś od Freda i George'a powiedzieli, że to zatrzyma skutki tej biegunki" powiedział Ron i po chwili otworzyły się drzwi i stanęła w nich Ginny, Ron wręczył jej fiolkę z eliksirem a następnie udał się do kuchni gdzie siedzieli Fred i George. „Powiem tak normalnie wasze dowcipy są śmieszne, ale to była chyba lekka przesada" powiedział Ron.

„Plan był dobry…" zaczął George „Ale wykonanie chujowe" dokończył Fred. Ron pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć do pokoju weszła Ginny, niezbyt zadowolona Ginny warto podkreślić, Fred i George popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem mimo iż Ginny była najmniejsza z całej rodziny to jej zaklęcia były jednymi z najpotężniejszych. „Macie szczęście, że Hermiona powiedziała, że mam was zostawić bo inaczej uwierzcie mi zostalibyście przeklęci tak mocno że ruski rok byście popamiętali" pogroziła Ginny. Fred i George tylko przełknęli ślinę. „Powiem tak, gdyby nie to że wpadłam na ciekawy pomysł to za to co mi zrobiliście uciekalibyście przede mną na drugi kraniec świata" powiedziała Hermiona wchodząc do pokoju, nie wyglądając zbyt dobrze.

„Nasz dowcip celował w Rona…" zaczął George

„Ale nie spodziewaliśmy się, że ktoś usiądzie na jego krześle" dokończył Fred.

„A przechodząc do sedna sprawy jaki pomysł Hermiono?" zapytał Ron wyraźnie zaciekawiony i jednocześnie chciał uniknąć pytań o jego krzesło. „Otóż ta dwójka tutaj" zaczęła Hermiona wskazując na Freda i George'a „Sprawiła, że nie byłam w stanie nic sensownego zrobić…"

„Więc wystarczyłoby jakoś przemycić to śmierciożerców i mielibyśmy przynajmniej ich część z głowy" przerwał jej Ron.

„Dodatkowo można by było wymyślić coś innego co miało by podobne działanie..." dodała Hermiona .

„Można by było wykorzystać coś podobnego do mugolskiej broni palnej…" przerwał jej Ron.

„Tylko wystrzeliwującej jakieś eliksiry…" powiedziała Hermiona.

„Trzeba by było tylko rozwiązać problem szklanych fiolek…" wypomniał błąd Ron.

„Są zaklęcia które sprawiają, że rzeczy stają się praktycznie nieznisczalne…" rzuciła pomysłem Hermiona.

„Ale wted…" zaczał Ron ale przerwała mu Ginny „KONIEC! Zaczynacie zachowywać się jak Fred i George tylko, a jednych nie mogę wytrzymać". Fred i George wybuchli śmiechem, a Hermiona i Ron popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem i zaczerwienili się. „Ale pomysły są całkiem dobre, pomyślimy o czymś takim jak tylko wrócimy do sklepu" powiedział Fred.

„Mamy już teraz w asortymencie szaty, oraz różnego rodzaju ubiór z wbudowanymi zaklęciami obronnymi" dodał George. „Ale następnym razem nie próbujcie swoich produktów na nas, bo uwierzcie mi to się nie spodoba" ostrzegła po raz kolejny raz Ginny „Się rozumie Gin, się rozumie" powiedział George.

„A tak poza tym co z Harrymm" zapytał Fred „Trenuję gdzieś z Dumbledore'm i nie jest w stanie się z nami kontaktować" wytłumaczył Ron.

„Powinien wrócić gdzieś w tym tygodniu" dodała Hermiona. „Dobra to my się zbieramy" powiedział George.

„ A i Hermiono jeszcze raz przepraszamy za to, że padłaś ofiarą naszego dowcipu wycelowanego w Ronusia" dodał Fred, po tym złe bliźniaczki Marchewki udały się z powrotem do swojego sklepu na ulicy Pokątnej.

Gdy tylko wrócili do sklepu Fred powiedział „Stawiam 3 Galeony, że Ron i Hermiona będą razem do końca wakacji" „Sorki brachu, ale nie przyjmuję zakładów które z góry są przegrane" zaśmiał się George.

* * *

 **Jeśli się podobało to zapraszam do zostawienia followa, konstruktywna krytyka jest również mile widziana.  
Nic nie jest prawdą, wszystko jest dozwolone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Standardowy disclaimer Nie mam praw do HP  
** **Miłej lektury życzę.**

* * *

Rozdział V

Został już zaledwie miesiąc, a Harry'emu do tej pory poza przypadkiem, gdzie jego moc magiczna była poza kontrolą, nie udał się pokonać Dumbledore'a, co prawda zwiększyła się ilość remisów i często obaj czarodzieje byli zbyt wyczerpani żeby kontynuować walkę, ale Harry'emu nie udało się jeszcze pokonać dyrektora Hogwartu.

Nadszedł dzień w którym eliskir ujawniający formę animagiczną został ukończony i Harry nie mógł się już doczekać jakim zwierzęciem będzie mógł zostać, skrycie liczył, że będzie to coś co będzie potrafiło latać ponieważ Harry jak mało kto był ogromnym miłośnikiem przebywania w powietrzu. Dumbledore przelał eliksir do fiolki i wręczył ją Harry'emu mówią „Mam nadzieje, że twoja forma animagiczna ci się spodoba" Harry podniósł fiolkę do ust i powiedział „Twoje zdrowie profesorze".

Harry Potter wypił eliksir i momentalnie przeniósł się do lasu, łudząco podobnego do zakazanego lasu z Hogwartu, rozejrzał się wokół siebie i zauważył majestatycznego jelenia „Rogacz…" powiedział cicho Harry, wiedząc że nie jest to jego forma animagiczna.

Kolejnym zwierzęciem jakie pojawiło się w wizji Harry'ego było coś przypominającego ponuraka, była to forma animagiczna Syriusza Blacka _–To też nie to-_ zauważył Harry dalej rozglądając się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wskazówki dotyczącej jego formy animagicznej. Zaczął iść przed siebie, aż dotarł do miejsca które łudząco przypominało obóz w którym trzymano smoki przed pierwszym zadaniem turnieju trójmagicznego, jedyną różnicą miedzy tym miejscem teraz a tamtym wtedy było to, że był tylko jeden wybieg, tylko wielkości czterech mniejszych. _–Ciekawe co to może znaczyć-_ zastanawiał się Harry, ale jego przemyślenia przerwał ryk smoka, _-Cholera jasna-_ zaklął w myślach Harry, ujrzał bowiem jak tuż nad jego głową przelatuję gigantyczny smok. Smok ten był ogromny, Rogogon Węgierski wyglądał przy nim jak mysz polna przy owczarku niemieckim, był on metalicznie czarny, cały pokryty był kolcami wyglądającymi na takie które bez najmniejszego problemu mogłyby przebić człowieka na pół, Harry wolał jednak nie sprawdzać tej teorii, _-Dobra Jelenia i Psa rozumiem, że się pojawiły ale ten wielki smok?-_ zastanawiał się Harry _–To przecież nie może być moja forma animagiczna- ._ Harry przez to, że należał do Gryffindoru a co za tym idzie często najpierw coś robił a dopiero potem myślał o konsekwencjach, więc udał się w stronę smoka w celu dowiedzenia się z jakiej okazji on tutaj się znalazł. Las wydawał się jakby gęstszy i przedzieranie się przez niego było dość trudne i męczące.

„Czy ten las zawsze był taki gęsty?" zapytał sam siebie Harry przecinając kolejne zarośla zaklęciem tnącym, w teorii mógłby się teleportować, ale w praktyce teleportacja do miejsca w którym nigdy się nie było i nie mając żadnych dokładnych danych na temat tamtego miejsca nie była zbyt mądrym pomysłem. Zostało mu więc przedzieranie się przez zarośla. Po kilkunastu kolejnych minutach przedzierania się przez gęsty las, Harry wyszedł z niego i ujrzał Hogwart a właściwie coś co kiedyś chyba było Hogwartem, teraz bowiem tam gdzie kiedyś była wieża astronomiczna spoczywała głowa smoka, ciało zaś oplatała się wokół dużej części zamku. _–Ile Charlie by dał żeby zobaczyć taki okaz smoka-_ Harry przypomniał sobie hodowcę smoków z Rumuni którego widział podczas mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu.

Jakaś siła pchała Harry'ego do smoka, chęć zbliżenia się do niego była ogromna, _-Nie podoba mi się to, że muszę do niego podejść-_ Harry zaczął się niepokoić szukając możliwości oddalenia się od przeogromnego gada, ale coś ciągle pchało go do przodu. W końcu Harry mimo usilnej walki aby nie podchodzić bliżej znalazł się przy Hogwarcie, a właściwie przy ruinach wieży Astronomicznej wtedy smok pochylił głowę i czubek jego pyska znalazł się przy głowie Harry'ego _–Mam tylko nadzieje, że jak mnie zje teraz gdy jestem pod wpływem tego eliksiru to nic mi się nie stanie normalnie-_ obawiał się Harry.

Smok jednak nie wyglądał jakby chciał zjeść Harry'ego tylko jakby chciał mu coś przekazać, tylko nie wiedział w jaki sposób mógłby się porozumieć z Harrym. Młody czarodziej zrozumiał o co chodziło smokowi i zapytał się „Chcesz się ze mną porozumieć?" dopiero gdy wypowiedział to zdanie zdał sobie sprawę jak głupie to było, mówić do smoka który znajduję się w jego głowie i to do tego w języku którego raczej smoki nie rozumieją. Jednak błysk w oku smoka sprawił że, Harry wiedział iż ten smok doskonale rozumie co on mówi, tylko nie miał jak się skomunikować w drugą stronę. „Dobra smoku, musimy wymyślić jakiś sposób żebyś mógł się ze mną skomunikować" powiedział Harry wiedząc doskonale jak komicznie to musiałoby wyglądać z zewnątrz, młody czarnowłosy chłopiec mierzący ledwo 180cm wzrostu stojący przy smoku rozmiarami przewyższającymi największe samoloty na świecie. Smok przybliżył swój pysk do głowy Harry'ego więc Harry zapytał „Mam użyć legilimencji na tobie?" zapytał Harry a smok pokiwał delikatnie pyskiem na potwierdzenie, Harry wywrócił oczami i powiedział sam do siebie „Ciekawe co powiedziałaby Hermiona na to, że zamierzam użyć legilimencji na smoku, pewnie spojrzała by na mnie i się zapytała czy się dobrze czuje" po czym rzucił na smoka „ **Legillimens"** , bez problemowo wszedł do umysłu smoka, ale nie znajdowało się w nim nic poza jednym zwojem, Harry podszedł do niego i otworzył go w środku były napisane:

 _Jestem twoją formą animagiczną Harry Potterze, jestem cesarskim czarnym smokiem. Zastanawiasz się pewnie co to oznacza cesarski czarny smok, otóż już śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami._

 _Dawno temu kiedy istniał jeszcze Camelot i rada okrągłego stołu na czele z królem Arturem i jego doradcą czarodziejem Merlinem, na świecie panował względny pokój, zdarzały się spory pomiędzy ludźmi, ale nie było to nic poważnego. Ale nic co dobre nie może trwać wiecznie, rycerze okrągłego stołu starali się między sobą konkurować o łaski króla Artura i Merlina, jeden z nich którego imię zostało wyklęte z kart historii zwrócił się do Morgany Le Fay o pomoc w zyskaniu wyższej pozycji w kręgu Arturiańskim, nie przewidział jednak tego, że Morgana Le Fay będzie chciała wykorzystać go do tego żeby ona sama uzyskała władze. Morgana wykorzystała łatwowierność tego człowieka i ulepszyła poniekąd jego armią sprawiając, że żołnierze w niej nie czuli bólu, jednak cena za to była taka, że Morgana kontrolowała całą armię. Morgana przy pierwszej lepszej okazji zabiła owego człowieka z okrągłego stołu i przypuściła atak na Camelot, jako że jej żołnierze byli całkowicie kontrolowani i nie czuli bólu to walczyli dopóki ktoś nie odciął im głowy. I król Artur wygrywał, ale do czasu aż Morgana sięgnęła po najczarniejszą magię, nekromancje każdego zabitego żołnierze trzeba było natychmiast spalić inaczej powstałby i walczył dalej za sprawę mrocznych rytuałów Morgany. Kraj był spustoszony przez wojnę, ludzie z dnia na dzień tracili wiarę każdy chciał już żeby to wszystko się skończyło, wtedy Artur poprosił Merlina o to żeby rzucił na niego pewne zaklęcie, zaklęcie które przemieniłoby całą energię życiową Artura w magię, dzięki temu miałby się stać niesamowicie potężnym jednakże ceną tego była śmierć, Merlin wiedział, że jest to jedyne rozwiązanie które mogłoby zakończyć ten konflikt w krótkim czasie i rzucił te zaklęcie, zaklęcie którego nikt wcześniej nie rzucił, nie spodziewał się jednak konskekwencji, tam gdzie stał jeszcze chwile temu król Artur była jedna malutka łuska. Merlin spojrzał w górę i ujrzał mnie, tak dobrze czytasz jestem czymś co powstało z energii życiowej króla największego królestwa na świecie, miałem w głowie jeden cel: Zniszczyć Morgane Le Fay i udało mi się to, przypłaciłem jednakże to swoim życiem, a Merlin zbierając resztki mojej magicznej energii przywrócił ład i porządek w całej krainie, niestety poświęcając przy tym swoje życie. Naszą szczątki znajdują się w najbardziej magicznym miejscu na całym świecie, i tobie pozostawiam do odkrycia tajemnice o jakim miejscu mówię. Ty jeden możesz przemienić się we mnie, ale pierwsza przemiana musi nastąpić w tym miejscu. Nie przejmuj się rozmiarami, mogę bowiem dowolnie zmieniać rozmiary, a to co widziałeś wcześniej to jest mój maksymalny rozmiar, nie mam jednak problemu żeby być rozmiarów zwykłej jaszczurki._

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to co przeczytał, mógł przemienić się w smoka _–Dumbledore się zdziwi-_ pomyślał wyobrażając sobie jednocześnie reakcje wiekowego dyrektora Hogwartu, na wieść o jego formie animagicznej

. Chwilę później Harry przebudził się i zobaczył, że znajduję się we własnym namiocie _–Hmm, Dumbledore musiał mnie tu przynieść-_ uświadomił sobie Harry przeciągając się, po czym wyszedł z namiotu i zastał przed nim Albusa Dumbledore'a czytając książkę „Ostatnie Życzenie profesorze? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem, o czym to jest?" zaciekawił się Harry, Dumbledore wyraźnie był zaskoczony tym że Harry wyszedł z namiotu, spodziewał się bowiem, że będzie on przebywał pod wpływem eliksiru jeszcze przez przynajmniej kilka godzin, oddał się więc lekturze czegoś, co ludzie uznaliby za książkę służące do zabicia czasu, książkę o przygodach człowieka zwalczającego potwory tamtego świata „Książka ta ma tyle wspólnego z nauką co Akromantula z Feniksem Harry, to jest zwykła książka która służy zabiciu czasu" wytłumaczył Dumbledore zmniejszając książkę i chowając ją do kieszeni swojej szaty.

„Ale koniec tematu książek, jestem bowiem ciekawy co zobaczyłeś pod wpływem eliskiru" „Najpierw zauważyłem Jelenia, a później czarnego psa" zaczął Harry. „Zrozumiałe formy animagiczne bliskich osób często pojawiają się w wizjach spowodowanych przez ten eliksir" pokiwał głową Dumbledore.

„A potem zobaczyłem…" Harry zrobił pauzę, ale widok Dumbledore'a którego wzrok mówił żeby nie bawić się sprawił, że Harry powiedział „Moją formą animagiczną jest smok". Albus Dumbledore był naprawdę starym człowiek swoje już przeżył, widział naprawdę wiele cudownych ale i strasznych rzeczy podczas swojego życia i wiedział mimo że Harry był naprawdę uzdolnionym oklumentą, że nie kłamie „Smokiem?" zdołał z siebie wydusić Dumbledore z niedowierzaniem. Na kartach historii nie było nawet wzmianki o osobie która miałaby magiczną formę animagiczną, owszem zdarzali się ludzie którzy nawiązywali przyjaźnie z magicznymi stworzeniami, tak jak Albus Dumbledore ze swoim feniksem Fawkes'em.

„Tylko jest jeden mały problem z tą formą" powiedział Harry.

„Jaki?" zapytał Dumbledore wyraźnie zaciekawiony. „Pierwszy raz muszę się zmienić w najbardziej magicznym miejscu na ziemi" wytłumaczył Harry.

„Najbardziej magiczne miejsce na ziemi powiadasz?" zapytał Dumbledore a Harry skinął głową „Według Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, najbardziej magicznym miejscem na ziemi jest Stonehenge, tam bowiem według legend Merlin pokonał Cesarskiego Czarnego Smoka i Morgane Le Fay" .

Na wzmiankę o Cesarskim Czarnym Smoku, Harry zaśmiał się nie uszło to uwadze Dumbledore który ponownie zapytał „Co cię tak bawi Harry?". Wtedy Harry opowiedział mu swoją całą wizję, łącznie z tym co przeczytał w zwoju, przez całą opowieść Albus Dumbledore słuchał jakby to był wykład w Hogwarcie a on był jeszcze uczniem, kiedy tylko Harry skończył Dumbledore odezwał się „Nigdy nie spodziewałem, że tak znana legenda w czarodziejskim okaże się być fałszywa, ale wszystko jest możliwe, o ironio musisz zmienić się w Stonehenge w miejscu gdzie według legendy odbyła się ostateczna bitwa pomiędzy tymi trzema postaciami". „Profesorze, możemy odłożyć dzisiejszy trening?" zapytał Harry „Dlaczego?" zapytał zdziwiony Dumbledore „Ponieważ czuję się jakbym miał zaraz paść, nie byłbym w stanie nic zrobić dobrze" wytłumaczył Harry. Dumbledore pokiwał głową i powiedział „Dobrze Harry, więc życzę ci miłych snów" po czym oboje udali się do swoich namiotów.

Minął prawie miesiąc, do końca treningu zostały już tylko 3 dni, po tych trzech dniach trzeba byłoby opuścić ten specjalny pokój. Harry'emu udało się „ _Wygrać"_ z Dumbledore'm, ta wygrana jednak nie sadysfakcjonowała Harry'ego ponieważ, zanim ostatnie zaklęcie dosięgnęło Dumbledore'a ten po prostu powiedział, że się poddaje a co za tym idzie zaklęcie nie dosięgło dyrektora Hogwartu.

Nadszedł jednak moment ostatniego pojedynku Harry'ego z Dumbledore'm obaj czarodzieje ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie w dość sporej odległości, i po usłyszeniu wystrzału rozpoczęli pojedynek. Pojedynek który przypominał jedynie walkę Voldemorta z Dumbledore'm w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry zaczął od prostej sztuczki, rzucił w stronę Dumbledore'a kilka zaklęć ogłuszających przed którymi on musiał się ochronić, nie mógł jednak ich uniknąć ponieważ pole które obejmowały było zbyt szerokie, a więc rzucił zaklęcie tarczy, kiedy tylko Harry zobaczył że jego plan poskutkował rzucił przed tarczę Dumbledore'a „Bombardę" aby pył z ziemi zasłonił mu widoczność.

Jednak Dumbledore przejrzał jego plan i gdy tylko ogłuszacze przeleciały dalej zmienił miejsce i sam zaczął ofensywę. Mistrzem transmutacji nie zostaję się od tak, Dumbledore przemienił kamienie znajdujące się na ziemi w kamienne wilki które rzuciły się na Harry'ego, Harry odwrócił transmutajcę Dumbledore'a, ale nie zauważył nadlatującego zaklęcia tnącego które trafiło go w lewą nogę, przez co robienie uników było teraz dużo bardziej bolesne. Dwójka czarodziejów czarodziejów wymieniała się zaklęciami, stosowali różne taktyki, do walki wkroczyły różnorakie przetransmutowane stwory, zaklęcia których normalnie używa się w innych celach. Zaklęcie Lewitacji zostało wykorzystane przez Harry'ego aby zrzucić z siebie siatkę która powstała z drobin kamieni które następnie Dumbledore przetransmutował. Obydwaj czarodzieje byli już mocno wyczerpani walką, każdy z nich był poraniony, wtedy Harry wpadł na pomysł, pomysł który w teorii mógłby zakończyć walkę. Zaczął powoli skracać dystans pomiędzy nim a dyrektorem Hogwartu, sprawiało to że miał mniej czasu na unikanie nadchodzących zaklęć, ale wiedział że w inny sposób nie wygra tego starcia, a niezwykle mu na tym zależało. Dumbledore nie wiedział na czym polegała taktyka Harry'ego widział tylko że młody czarodziej zbliża się do niego i coś ewidetnie planuje, przyzwał więc piłeczki tenisowe i za pomocą zaklęcia popychającego wysłał je w stronę Harry'ego, kiedy były w locie utwardził je tak, że każda piłeczka była twarda jak skała. Harry uniknął znaczną część piłeczek, ale jedna trafiła go w ramię wybijając jednocześnie je, młody czarodziej zaklął z bólu, ale nie poddawał się, Tiara przydziału przecież bez podstawy nie umieściła go w Gryffindorze. Kiedy był w odległości która wydawała mu się odpowiednia rzucił za plecy zaklęcie którego normalnie używa się do oświetlania stadionów podczas meczy Quidditcha, Dumbledore dostrzegł co planuję Harry, ale było już za późno został bowiem oślepiony przez światło o takiej intensywności z tak bliskiej odległości. Harry następnie rzucił najzwyklejsze „Expelliarmus" nie miał bowiem już siły na potężniejsze zaklęcia, czerwone zaklęcie trafiło Dumbledore'a w pierś a jego różdżka wyleciała mu z dłoni i poleciała w stronę zielonookiego czarodzieja. Harry dzięki swojemu refleksowi jako szukający złapał lecącą w jego stronę różdżkę, i gdy tylko skóra dotknęła drewna to poczuł jak przez jego ciało przepływa niewyobrażalna moc, _-Co jest do cholery-_ zaczął się zastanawiać Harry spoglądając na różdżkę w swojej dłoni. Ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że przecież trafił Dumbledore'a zaklęciem, podszedł więc do niego gdyż nie miał już siły na bieg i zobaczył jak wiekowy profesor leży nieprzytomny na ziemi niewiele myśląc rzucił „ _Enervate"_ za pomocą różdżki Dumbledore'a. Profesor momentalnie ocknął się i popatrzył na różdżkę w rękach Harry'ego i powiedział „Widzę, że wybrała sobie nowego Pana."

Harry popatrzył na Dumbledore'a a potem na różdżkę i zapytał „O co panu chodzi profesorze?"

„Harry znasz legendę o trzech braciach?" zapytał dyrektor Hogwartu. Harry pokiwał głową, podczas trening zapoznawał się bowiem w wolnych chwilach z czarodziejskimi baśniami i legendami oraz etyką postępowania z różnego rodzaju magicznymi stworzeniami, opowieść o trzech braciach którzy przechytrzyli śmierć była ciekawa lecz według Harry'ego mało prawdopodobna, ale jak każda baśń miała w sobie ziarnko prawdy. „Otóż legendarne artefakty trzech braci istnieją, normalna peleryna niewidka po upływie dekady zaczyna tracić swoje właściwości, twoja peleryna była używana przez twojego ojca za czasów kiedy jeszcze był w Hogwarcie a było to już...".

„Grubo ponad 20 lat temu, co oznacza że…" wtrącił Harry

„To oznacza, że twoja peleryna jest tą z legendy, na dodatek ta różdżka którą trzymasz w ręce jest czarną różdżką, zdobyłem ją po wygranej z Grindelwaldem, natomiast nie mam pojęcia gdzie znajduje się kamień wskrzeszenia, poszukiwałem go wiele lat ale nie natrafiłem nawet na namniejsze wzmianki" wytłumaczył Dumbledore

„A czy ten kamień ma na sobie symbol Insygni?" zapytał Harry wyraźnie zaciekawiony „Tak ma" potwierdził Dumbledore.

„To Voldemort przemienił pierścień w którym znajdował się ten kamień w Horcruxa" powiedział Harry. Dzięki temu, że miał wspomnienia Voldemorta, razem z Dumbledorem znali już lokalizacje wszystkich Horcruxów i zabezpieczenia przy nich, Harry początkowo myślał, że pierścień z kamieniem z symbolem Insygniów był po prostu fałszywy, nie wierzył bowiem w to, że Insygnia Śmierci tak naprawdę istnieją. „Czyli co to oznacza profesorze?" zapytał Harry wyraźnie zaciekawiony możliwością odnalezienia wszystkich insygni. „Mówiąc szczerze Harry nie mam pojęcia, nie zostało nigdzie udokumentowane żeby ktokolwiek zebral wszystkie trzy Insygnia" odpowiedział Dumbledore wpadając w głęboki zamysł, zastanawiając się jakie mogą być konsekswencje posiadania wszystkich trzech Insygni.

„Ale nie teorytyzujmy co się stanie, muszę ci pogratulować Harry udało ci się mnie pokonać, szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałem się, że te zaklęcie może zostać wykorzystane w taki sposób" pochwalił młodego czarodzieja Dumbledore „Wpadłam na to jak przeczytałem, że jakiś czarodziej przez to że użył tego zaklęcia w odwrotną stronę oślepił się na chwilę i wpadł na trybunę stadionu" powiedział Harry drapiąc się po głowie.

„Każda taktyka która da ci przewagę nad wrogiem jest dobra" powiedział Dumbledore „Tylko Harry, doszedłem do jednego wniosku", Harry wiedział, że ton głosu w jakim wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie dyrektor Hogwartu nie wróżył nic dobrego „O co chodzi profesorze?" zapytał cicho Harry.

„Do tej pory stosowałem politykę drugich szans, dawałem te szansy każdemu człowiekowi, nie ważne czy był to uczeń łamiący zasady w Hogwarcie czy smierciożerca, jednak po wydarzeniach z Departamentu Tajemnic przypomniała mi się poprzednia wojna, gdzie ludzie mi bliscy ginęli, tym razem nie będzie drugich szans" zakończył Dumbledore cicho, jego wyraz twarzy nie wyrażał nic, ale za to w głosie dało się usłyszeć, że Albus Dumbledore wszedł na zupełnie inny poziom, zniknął dobrotliwy dyrektor Hogwartu, a pojawiła się osoba która pokonała Grindelwalda i osoba której bał się sam Voldemort.

„Pozwól Harry, że wyjawię ci jedną z tajemnic ministerstwa magii" powiedział Dumbledore a Harry od razu się zaciekawił i zapytał „O co chodzi profesorze?" „Otóż, namiar czyli sposób sprawdzania czy czarodziej rzuca zaklęcia znajduję się na różdżce i jest zdejmowany automatycznie gdy czarodziej ukończy 17 lat, ale że ta różdżka liczy sobie już niezliczone lata…"

„To oznacza, że nie ma na niej namiaru" dokończył Harry „Czy to oznacza, że będę mógł rzucać zaklęcia poza Hogwartem bez obawy o to, że dostanę list z informacje że zostałem wyrzucony z Hogwartu?" chciał się upewnić Harry. Dumbledore pokiwał głową potwierdzająco, a Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, myśląc że następnym razem jak napotka dementorów w mugolskim świecie to przynajmniej nie będzie musiał stawać przed sądem.

Ostatnie dni spędzane w pokoju Flamela skupiały się głównie na planowaniu zdobycia Horcruxów, Voldemorta, dziennik został już zniszczony, tak samo Horcrux w głowie Harry'ego. Pozostawał jednak jeszcze pierścień znajdujący się w chacie Gauntów z naprawdę nieprzyjemnymi klątwami, medalion w jaskini przy sierocińcu w którym Lord Voldemort spędzał swoje dziecięce lata. Oraz puchar, i z tym pucharem był największy problem znajdował się on bowiem w skarbcu Bellatrix Lestrange, a dostanie się do tego skarbca nie wydawało się najprostsze. Dumbledore przejawiał też obawy, że wąż Voldemorta, Nagini także jest Horcruxem ponieważ nikt nigdy nie słyszał o tak dużym wężu o jadzie który nie mógł być leczony czarodziejskimi sposobami. Nadszedł dzień ostatni, w tym dniu Harry Potter oraz Albus Dumbledore po raz pierwszy mieli ujrzeć prawdziwy świat od dziewięciu miesięcy, spakowali więc swoje rzeczy, i udali się w stronę wyjścia.

Opuszczanie tego pomieszczenia nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, tak jakby efekt przenoszenia się świstoklikiem tylko kilkanaście razy gorszy i połączony z potwornym uciskiem na narządach wewnętrznych. Kiedy udało im się opuścić pokój, Harry ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach, ciało bowiem zaczęło się dostosowywać do tego że spędził dziewięc miesięcy podczas jednego miesiąca. Dumbledore jednak znosił wyjścia gorzej, zaczął pluć krwią Harry momentalnie podszedł do niego ale dyrektor Hogwartu powstrzymał go gestem ręki przed robieniem czegokolwiek, po chwili kiedy przestał już pluć krwią powiedział do wyraźnie zaniepokojonego Harry'ego „Nic mi nie jest, po prostu moje ciało nie jest już tak młode jak kiedyś i niezbyt dobrze znosi kompresje czasu". „A teraz pora wykorzystać nasze lekcje w prawdziwym świecie" dodał Dumbledore po czym teleportował się, Harry pokręcił tylko głową z niedowierzaniem _–Jestem we Francji, nigdy nie teleportowałem się poza pokojem ani nie tworzyłem świstoklików, nie mam grosza przy duszy, miejmy nadzieje że nic nie spieprze-_ uświadomił sobie Harry przypominając sobie swój trening i przed oczami miał obraz Nory, ponieważ właśnie tam chciał się teleportować.

* * *

 **I kolejny rozdział skończony mam nadzieje, że się podobało za wszystkie followy z góry dziękuję i zapraszam również do pisania co sądzicie na temat tej historii.  
Niech moc będzie z wami!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Standardowy disclaimer Nie mam praw do HP.  
Miłej lektury życzy.**

* * *

Rozdział VI

Harry przenosząc się do Nory czuł się inaczej niż podczas zwykłej teleportacji, czuł jakby coś go blokowało, dopiero gdy wylądował przed wejściem do Nory uświadomił sobie _–Osłony przeciw teleportacji, no przecież Dumbledore o nich mówił, wspominał także że jeśli ma się wystarczająco mocy magicznej to jest się w stanie przez nie przebić, najwidoczniej posiadam tyle mocy-._

Harry podszedł do drzwi Nory i zapukał, mimo że traktował to miejsce jako dom wolał nie wchodzić do środka od tak, nie byłoby to bowiem zbyt uprzejme w stosunku do domowników. Drzwi otworzyła pani Weasley i zdziwiła się, nie tyle tym że w drzwiach stał Harry Potter, ale bardziej tym jak on wygląda, z chudego jak patyk chłopaka z zdecydowanie za dużymi ubraniami i okularami posklejanymi taśmą przeobraził się w wysportowanego dobrze ubranego i do tego z nowymi okularami, pani Weasley nie wiedziała jednak, że to wszystko zasługa skrzatów domowych. Te małe, często niedoceniane stworzonka były zbawieniem dla Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a podczas treningu, dostarczały bowiem jedzenie, czyste ubrania, a po tym jak Dumbledore dał im dostęp do swojej skrytki zakupiły nawet nowe ubrania oraz okulary dla Harry'ego. Okulary które Dumbledore zaczarował tak, że były nieznisczalne, nie działały na nie zaklęcia przywołujące oraz były w stanie odbić krople deszczu.

Nie było to jednak rozwiązanie idealne, zaklęcia bowiem w przeciwieństwie do run nie są permanentne, a że Dumbledore niestety nie był ekspertem w dziedzinie starożytnych run, znał jedynie ich podstawy to nie chciał się podejmować ulepszania okularów Harry'ego w taki sposób. „Harry, nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj, wejdź do środka zaraz przyniosę coś do jedzenia." Pani Weasley zaprosiła młodego czarodzieja do środka. Harry wszedł i udał się do kuchni, Nora była dziwinie pusta więc Harry zapytał „Gdzie są wszyscy?"

„Artur jest w pracy, bliźniacy są w swoim mieszkaniu nad tym ich sklepem, przysięgam ten sklep doprowadzi ich do zguby, naprawdę nie wiem skąd wzięli pieniądze na to żeby go otworzyć"

– _Ode mnie-_ powiedział w myślach Harry, ale znając temperament Molly Weasley po prostu zaczął jeść zupę cebulową „Bill jest we Francji…"

„Co robi Bill we Francji?" zaciekawił się Harry, bowiem z tego kraju właśnie wrócił „A to ty o niczym nie wiesz, Bill jest zaręczony z Fleur Delacour" wytłumaczyła pani Weasley. _–Kto by się spodziewał Bill Weasley i Fleur, ale trzeba przyznać Bill trafił świetnie Fleur nie dość, że jest piekielnie inteligętna to do tego ma nieprzeciętną urodę-_ pogratulował Billowi w myślach Harry, ale nie uszło jego uwadze to, że pani Weasley nie była zachwycona faktem, że jej syn jest zaręczony z Fleur. Harry nie wiedział czy to jest sprawka tego, że Fleur była po części Wilą czy to że po prostu pochodzi z Francji. Harry postanowił jednak nie wnikać w szczegóły i słuchać dalej. „Ron Ginny i Hermiona są obecnie na górze, w sumie to powinnam ich chyba zawołać. RON! GINNY! HERMIONA! Chodźcie tu!" krzyknęła pani Weasley.

„Idziemy idziemy" dobiegł z góry głos dość zirytowanego Rona, nie wiedział bowiem po kiego grzyba ona woła całą ich trójkę, ogród był odgnomiony w domu było czysto i nic nie zapowiadało się żeby trzeba było zrobić jakieś prace. Ale gdy tylko weszli do kuchni wszystko się rozjaśniło.

„Harry!" krzyknełą Hermiona widząc swojego przyjaciela po czym złapała go i uściskała „Trochę ci się wyrosło stary" zauważył Ron mierząc Harry'ego wzrokiem, Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

„Harry kochaneczku gdzie byłes przez ten cały czas?" zapytała Pani Weasley. „Mamo przecież mówiliśmy ci, że trenuje wraz z Dumbledore'm żeby następnym razem jak coś się stanie był przygotowany" powiedziała Ginny.

„To wiem, ale gdzie dokładnie byłeś?" drążyła dalej ten pani Weasley.

„Nie mogę powiedzieć" odpowiedział Harry wskazując na swoją różdżkę, Molly Weasley zrozumiała, że Harry chciał jej przekazać, że złożył magiczną przysięgę że nie wyjawi nic. Jedno spojrzenie w stronę Ginny Rona i Hermiony mówiło „Powiem wam potem". „Jedzenia jak zwykle było przepyszne, ale teraz chciałbym dowiedzieć się co tam u was słychać?" zapytał Harry grzecznie omijając zostawanie razem z panią Weasley „To może pójdziemy na górę?" zaproponował Ron „Idźcie Idźcie musicie przecież nadrobić ten miesiąc" ponagliła ich pani Weasley.

Harry pokazał za plecami kciuk w górę po czym udał się do pokoju Rona w którym spędził sporą część swoich wakacji odkąd zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie. Kiedy weszli do pokoju Harry wyciągnął czarna różdżkę i rzucił na pokój „Muffliato" co oczywiście wywołało sprzeciw Hermiony, ale zanim ta zdążyła coś powiedzieć Harry powstrzymał ją gestem ręki mówiąc „Daj mi wytłumaczyć Hermiono, i jakbyście mogli to nie przerywajcie mi, bo to trochę zajmie a nie mam ochoty siedzieć tu do czasu aż Voldemort przejmie świat". Pozostała trójka zaśmiała się, ale wiedziała że jeśli niczego nie zrobią to ten scenariusz może stać się prawdą.

Harry opowiedział całą historie, no dobra prawie całą pominął bowiem swoją formę animagiczną i legendę z nią związaną, chciał bowiem zachować to do czasu aż wszystko z tym zostanie do końca wyjaśnione. Po zakończonej historii cała trójka spojrzała się na niego z wielkimi oczami i tylko Ron zdołał z siebie coś wydusić „Jasna Cholera, to było coś", Hermiona była w zbyt zaszokowana historią Harry'ego żeby zbesztać Rona za język jakiego używa, a Ginny jako że wychowała się z sześcioma starszymi braćmi nawet to nie przeszkadzało.

„Czyli mam rozumieć, że przez ten miesiąc przeżyłeś dziewięć miesięcy?" upewniła się Hermiona, Harry skinął głową „To musiało być coś, jakie to uczucie przeżyć coś takiego, co musieliście zrobić żeby tam się dostać, a co z żywnością? Przecież wasz organiz…" Hermiona wpadła w słowotok ale wtedy zdarzyło się coś czego Harry, ani Ginny się nie spodziewali, Hermiona Granger najmądrzejsza czarownica tego pokolenia została uciszona przez pocałunek Rona Weasley'a.

Harry rzucił spojrzenie w stronę Ginny mówiące „O co tutaj chodzi?", ale zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć Hermiona oraz Ron oderwali się od siebie „Powiem tak Ronald, gdyby nie było to tak świetne to moja groźba skierowana do Freda i George'a byłaby skierowana w twoją stronę" Ron zaczerwienił się na całej twarzy, Harry chcąc ratować swojego najlepszego kumpla zapytał „O co chodzi z groźbą dla bliźniaków?". Ginny objaśniła szybko co się stało, po zakończeniu Harry spojrzał się najpierw na Rona a potem na Hermione i powiedział „Nic dziwnego, że cię pocałował nikt i to dosłownie nikt nie siadał na tym krześle, on musi naprawdę coś do ciebie czuć" Na te słowa Hermiona oraz Ron oblali się rumieńcem.

„A tak poza tym, że Ron i Hermiona są razem a no i Bill z Fleur to co się ciekawego działo?" zapytał Harry nie dostawał bowiem informacji z zewnętrznego świata praktycznie wcale. „Voldemort stał się bardziej aktywny, atakuję różnych czarodziei a mugolskie miasta są pustoszone przez plagę Dementorów, Knot został wyrzucony z pozycji ministra magii i na jego miejsce początkowo miała wejść Amelia Bones, ale została zabita przez śmierciożerców, obecnym ministrem magii jest Rufus Scrimgeour" zdała relacje Hermiona

„A co do Mugoli to jakimś cudem dostałeś list dostarczony w mugolskich sposób" powiedział Ron przeszukując szafki w swoim pokoju „Harry jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem, jak możesz używać magii poza Hogwartem kiedy nie jesteś pełnoletni wiesz dobrze, że nie wolno tego robić!" Hermiona ponownie zmieniła się z dziewczyny która bez wahania użyła zmieniacza czasu żeby uratować skazanego więźnia w Hermione ciągle przestrzegającą zasad.

„Hermiono namiar jest rzucany na różdżkę, nie na czarodzieja a skoro mam różdżkę która swoje korzenie ma w legendach…" „… To twoja różdżka już dawno nie ma na sobie namiaru" dokończyła Hermiona „10 punktów dla Gryffindoru" zaśmiała się Ginny.

Harry rzucił zaklęcie sprawdzające czas i gdy zobaczył, że jest już prawie godzina 16 powiedział „Fajnie się rozmawiało, ale muszę jeszcze załatwić coś w Gringocie, więc będę leciał" „Tylko nie zniknij na kolejny miesiąc stary" zażartował Ron, ale po chwili Harry po prostu teleportował się z Nory nie. Cała trójka stała oniemiała w końcu odezwałą się Hermiona „Czy ktoś może łaskawie powiedzieć mi jakim cudem Harry bez żadnego problemu przeteleportował się przez wszystkie osłony jakie są tutaj?" Ron i Ginny tylko wzruszyli ramionami, nie wiedzieli bowiem co mają odpowiedzieć.

Harry przeniósł się w uliczke obok Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie jak mu wcześniej Dumbledore powiedział można było bezpiecznie się teleportować bo były tam specjalnie rzucone zaklęcia anty mugolskie, które pozwalały czarodziejem bezpiecznie się teleportować. Harry mimo że nie wiedział dokładnie jest to miejsce zdał się na opis i wylądował w typowej bocznej uliczce Londynu. Następnie udał się w stronę Dziurawego Kotła jednocześnie narzucając na siebie zaklęcia maskujące, nie chciał bowiem, żeby ktoś go rozpoznał zbyt wcześnie. Harry wszedł do pubu i zobaczył pustki, pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętał w Pubie był tylko barman Tom _–To wszystko wina Voldemorta-_ uświadomił sobie Harry. Tom rzucił tylko w jego stronę spojrzenie po czym przeszedł dalej do polerowania kufli do piwa. Harry wszedł na ulicę Pokątną i to co zobaczył niezbyt go ucieszyło, sklep Ollivandera został spustoszony tak samo lodziarnia, ludzie przemykali ze sklepu do sklepu jak najszybciej się dało, nigdzie nie było żadnych kolorowych plakatów. Jedyne plakaty jakie znajdowały się na całej ulicy Pokątnej to te przedstawiające listy gończe śmierciożerców.

Idąc w stronę banku Gringotta Harry zauważył jeden sklep, który kompletnie wyróżniał się od innych „Czarodziejskie dowcipy Weasleyów" taki znak widniał na nim. Wszystko było kolorowe rozbłyskane, zupełne przeciwieństwo ponurej i szarej ulicy Pokątnej, Harry zanotował sobie w głowie, że będzie musiał odwiedzić sklep bliźniaków potem, teraz bowiem szedł w stronę jedynego czarodziejskiego banku. Przed wejściem do Gringotta Harry zdjął z siebie zaklęcia maskujące, wiedział bowiem że gobliny nie lubią jak ktoś podszywa się pod kogoś kim nie jest. Harry wszedł do banku który nawet obecnie robił na nim dość duże wrażenie, majestatyczna budowla z setkami biurek przy których siedziały gobliny spoglądające złowrogo na każdego przybyłego klienta.

Harry przypomniał sobie co czytał o goblinach i ich kulturze, przez ostatnie sto lat gobliny nie mieszały się w żaden konflikt czarodziejski, nie obchodziło ich czy do banku weszła osoba która właśnie zabiła setkę mugoli czy osoba która własnym ciałem chroniła sierociniec, dopóki przynosili pieniądze byli klientami i nic nie było w stanie zmienić ich neutralności. Dodatkowo goblinów nie należało komplementować, trzeba było zawsze przechodzić prosto do tego po co się przybyło, bowiem czas to pieniądz. Zielonooki czarodziej podszedł do jednego z biurek i powiedział „Jestem tu w sprawie testamentu Syriusza Blacka" goblin spojrzał się na jego twarz a potem jego oczy skierowały się ku bliźnie Harry'ego która zaczęła powoli zanikać, Dumbledore wytłumaczył, że wiązał się to ze zniknięciem Horcruxa który rezydował w głowie Harry'ego. „Podążaj za mną" powiedział goblin tonem nie zdradzającym nic poza znużeniem, Harry podążył za nim do biura tego goblina, tam goblin podał mu testament Syriusza, był on prosto napisany:

 _Ostatnia Wola Syriusza Oriona Black'a_

 _Nie będę się rozpisywał, w teorii miałem umrzeć już dawno temu a więc przejdźmy do rzeczy, jako że chcąc nie chcąc ród Blacków jest cholernie bogaty (szczerze mówiąc nie wiem ile jest pieniędzy, nigdy się nie interesowałem), to mogę przynajmniej sprawić, że po mojej śmierci na coś się przydam. A więc dla każdego członka rodziny Weasleyów poza Fred'em i Georgem wam zostawię coś specjalnego, zostawiam po kwocie 10.000 galeonów. Dalej Remusie zostawiam ci 50.000 galeonów, błagam kup sobie jakieś normalne ubrania i daj szanse mojej kuzynce, i nie wasz mi się tłumaczyć swoim małym futerkowym problemem. Dumbledore wiem, że chcesz dobrze ale powiedz Harry'emu wszystko i mówie wszystko co wiesz. Nymphadora (Haha nic mi nie zrobisz za to, że użyłem twojego imienia), jeśli chcesz to poproś następnego Lorda Black żeby przywrócił cię do rodziny, niestety nie mogę zrobić tego dla Andy i Teda, uwierz mi szukałem rozwiązań. I w końcu Harry, po pierwsze masz zacząć żyć, znajdź sobie dziewczyne odwiedź schowek na miotły albo cztery, rozumiem że Voldek siedzi ci na plecach ale ciągłe zamartwianie się nic ci nie da. Po drugie pozostawiam tobie resztę majątku, a i ustanawiam cię nowym Lordem Black, oznacza to mniej więcej tyle, że jeśli dasz różdżkę temu przemiłemu goblinowi obok ciebie, to zdejmie on z niej namiar, dodatkowo zyskujesz możliwość bycia na posiedzeniach Wizengamotu, nie żeby było to jakieś ciekawe._

 _Podpisano_

 _Syriusz Orion Black_

 _P.S Fred George powinniście dostać wkrótce przesyłke z dość ciekawymi informacjami od Łapy._

„Różdżka Panie Potter" powiedział goblin widząc, że Harry skończył czytać, gobliny nie miały za grosz taktu, nie obchodziło ich to, że ktoś właśnie skończył czytać testament bliskiej im osoby

. Harry był przygotowany na to, co będzie napisane w testamencie Syriusza, ponieważ Dumbledore powiedział mu że była taka możliwość podał więc goblinowi jego różdżkę z piórem feniksa. Goblin wziął do ręki różdżkę i przełożył ją przez dziwne urządzenie i wręczył ją Harry'emu mówiąc „Listy do osób wspomnianych w testamencie zostały wysłane, a twoja różdżka nie ma na sobie namiaru panie Potter". Harry wyszedł bez słowa z biura goblina, uprzejmości nie były konieczne przy kontaktach z goblinami.

Harry Potter wyszedł z Gringotta, nie używając ponownie zaklęć maskujących, nie miało to większego wrażenia bowiem spora ilość osób która wtedy przebywała w banku widziała go, młody czarodziej postanowił, że zanim wróci do Nory to zajdzie do sklepu bliźniaków, żeby zobaczyć jakie ciekawe produkty oni oferują. Nie zdążył jednak przejść kilkunastu kroków, gdy poczuł przeraźliwy chłód, a chłód pod koniec lipca w Londynie mógł oznaczać tylko jedno „Dementorzy" powiedział cicho pod nosem Harry i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i krzyknął „Expecto Patronum!" po chwili z jego różdżki wystrzelił śnieżnobiały jeleń i popędził w stronę nadciągających dementorów, istoty te momentalnie zaczęły się cofać, ale zwycięstwo Harry'ego nie trwało zbyt długo bowiem z ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, wybiegła dziewczyna wyglądała goniona była przez czterech śmierciożerców.

Harry nie zamierzał dopuścić aby ta czwórka coś jej zrobiła, utrzymując jednocześnie zaklęcie Patronusa udał się szybkim tempem w stronę śmierciożerców. Ulica Pokątna całkowicie opustoszała wszyscy schowali się w budynkach, na zewnątrz został jedynie Harry, czwórka śmierciożerców i dziewczyna, która widać było że była zmęczona już ucieczka ponieważ potknęła się i upadła, śmierciożercy widząc okazje posłali w jej stronę cztery zaklęcia śmierci, Harry wiedząc, że nie zdąży dobiec tam na czas rzucił jedyne zaklęcie które przyszło mu do głowy „Accio" i skierował swoją różdżkę w stronę dziewczyny, ta dosłownie wyleciała w stronę Harry'ego mijając nadlatujące zaklęcia śmierci o włos. „Kim jesteś, że śmiesz się sprzeciwiać Czarnemu Panu?" zapytał jeden ze śmierciożerców „Harry Potter do usług" powiedział Harry prześmiewczym tonem jednocześnie bombardując śmierciożerców zaklęciami. Przewaga śmierciożerców polegała na tym, że najczęściej pojawiali się w większych grupach, a ludzie wiedząc co byli w stanie zrobić zamierali ze strachu, tylko śmierciożercy wewnętrznego kręgu byli naprawdę dobrze wyszkoleni, reszta była to zbieranina osób pokroju Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

Jedno z zaklęć Harry'ego trafiło śmierciożercę w kolana, a że był to łamacz kości to śmierciożerca upadł na ziemie krzycząc z bólu, widząc, że jeden z ich kompanów upadł i ich taktyka siania strachu nie wyszła zbyt dobrze śmierciożercy wycofali się używając wcześniej przygotowanych świstoklików.

– _Oby tylko każdy śmierciożerca był tak samo niewyszkolony, wtedy byłoby już po wojnie-_ pomyślał Harry po czym odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, która patrzyła się na niego z mieszanką podziwu i przerażenia w oczach. Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć to na miejscu zjawili się aurorzy i celując różdżkami w stronę Harry'ego, jeden z nich krzyknął „Rzućcie różdżki na ziemie i nie ruszajcie się!" „Rzucę swoją różdżkę a zaraz z tyłu dostanę Avadą, albo czymś takim" odpowiedział Harry nie mając zamiaru opuścić różdżki gdy nie wiedział czy są jacyś śmierciożercy „To mi się podoba STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ!" Harry poznałby ten głos wszędzie „Profesor Moody, dobrze pana widzieć" powiedział młody czarodziej.

„Żaden ze mnie profesor gagatku, nie ja uczyłem tylko ten przeklęty Crouch" powiedział Moody do Harry'ego po czym zwrócił się do aurorów „Czy wy do końca zmysły postradaliście, rozumiem opóźnienia z dotarciem, rozumiem jakby on was atakował, ale do jasnej cholery on właśnie odpędził chmarę dementorów i sprawił że czwórka śmierciożerców uciekła z podkulonymi ogonami, a ty Roberts jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli chwaliłeś się ostatnio żę udało ci się pokonać JEDNEGO śmierciożęrce w pojedynku i do tego wróciłeś ranny".

Moody zaczął kierować się w stronę Harry'ego i dziewczyny, Harry nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, nie miał bowiem dobrych wspomnień z Moody'm pod koniec swojego czwartego roku w Hogwarcie „Nie bój nic młody, nie zrobię ci nic każdy kto walczy z śmierciożercami, jest po mojej stronie, a teraz łaskawie przedstaw się" Harry zapomniał, że na głowie miał kaptur i nie było widać praktycznie jego twarzy, zdjął go a Moody zagwizdał „No trzeba przyznać Potter poprawiłeś się przez ten miesiąc, a kim jest ta paniusia tutaj?" zapytał Moody wskazując palcem na dziewczynę stojącą obok Harry'ego. Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale zanim coś powiedział odezwała się dziewczyna stojąca obok Harry'ego „Astoria Greengrass nie paniusia" _–Greengrass coś mi mówi to nazwisko, a tak Daphne Greengrass ślizgonka która trzyma się z Malfoyem-_ uświadomił sobie Harry.

„Astoria powiadasz, córka Daniele i Cygnusa?" zapytał Moody, ta tylko kiwnęła głową „Powiedz mi co córka dwójki śmierciożerców którzy wyłgali się Imperiusem robi na ulicy Pokątnej atakowana przez śmierciożerców?" drążył temat Moody „Uciekłam z domu" powiedziała cicho Astoria „Ta bo uwierzę ci w to" oburknął Moody „Uciekłam bo moi jakże cudowni rodzice chcieli mnie wydać za Draco Malfoya, a ten obiecał, że da się zabawić swoim kolegom" odpowiedziała Astoria. Harry i Moody widzieli, że nie kłamie „To równie dobrze może być zmyślona historia i będziesz szpiegować na nas!" oskarżył ją Moody „Moody twoja paranoja to już przesada, nikt normalny nie rzuca czterech Avad w stronę szpiega" próbował jakoś bronić ją Harry _–Hermiona miała racje, mam w sobie to coś co sprawia że chce pomagać wszystkim w potrzebie-_ zaśmiał się w duchu Harry.

„Potter, mam nadzieje że wiesz co robisz, mało kto ucieka z domów, a jeszcze mniej potem tak naprawdę zmienia stronę" ostrzegł Moody „Moody, jedno słowo Wąchacz" powiedział Harry, a Moody zrozumiał mimo że Syriusz pochodził z najgorszej czarnomagicznej rodziny to stał się jednym z największych przeciwników Voldemorta, był to dowód na to, że nawet najgorsza nie jest w stanie zmienić człowieka, przynajmniej nie zawsze. „Dobra panienki zbieramy się, a jeśli jeszcze raz dowiem się że spóźniliście się gdzieś na akcje to wam nogi z dupy powyrywam" zagroził Moody aurorom po czym całą grupa zniknęła używając specjalnych aurorskich świstoklików.

„Draco Malfoy powiadasz?" zapytał zaciekawiony Harry „Skacząca tchórzofretka, chwalił się tym, że gdy tylko zostanie Lordem Black to wtedy będzie mógł robić ze mną co zechce" odpowiedziała Astoria a Harry na wspomnienie, że Draco mógłby zostać Lordem Black zaśmiał się „Co cię tak śmieszy Potter?" zapytał Astoria wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego że ktoś śmieje się z jej losu. Harry wskazał na swoją rękę na którym miał sygnet z ornamentem Blacków, sygnet ten pojawił się na jego palcu gdy tylko Harry skończył swój biznes w Gringocie oznaczało to że został pozytywnie „Ty jesteś Lordem Black ale jak? Czemu?".

„Długa historia" powiedział Harry nie chcąc wgłębiać się w historie o Syriuszu po czym zapytał „Było aż tak źle w domu, że uciekłaś?" „Gorzej niż sobie wyobrażasz życie w domu…" _–Polemizowałbym-_ pomyślał Harry przypominając sobie dzieciństwo w domu Dursleyów „… Moi rodzice i moja kochana siostra odkąd pamiętam uczyli mnie, że mugole i mugolaki są gorsze od nas, że należy traktować ich jak ścierwo, przyznam szczerze dopóki nie poszłam do Hogwartu nie miałam dobrej opinii na temat mugolaków, ale tam poznałam kilku mugolaków i to zmieniło moje zdanie".

„Może przejdziemy do jakiegoś bardziej odpowiedniego miejsca żeby porozmawiać?" zaproponował Harry „A co masz na myśli?" zapytała Astoria „Dziurawy Kocioł?" rzucił pomysłem Harry a Astoria przytaknęła. Gdy weszli do Dziurawego Kotła Harry wraz z Astorią usiedli przy stoliku i dodatkowo zamówili po piwie kremowym „Potter powiem szczerze nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz w stanie zrobić coś tym śmierciożercom" pochwaliła Harry'ego Astoria „Powiem tak oni nie byli zbytnio wyszkoleni, jakby to była czwórka z wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta to wtedy mielibyśmy wielki problem" odpowiedział Harry biorąc łyk kremowego piwa. „Powiedz mi Potter, jakim cudem jesteś znany przez wszystkim czarodziei na świecie, a nie masz ego jak Malfoy?" zapytała Astoria.

„Wychowałem się u mojej mugolskiej rodziny i tam nikt nie wspominał o całym tym Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył" wytłumaczył Harry nie wchodząc szczegóły tego co się działo u Dursleyów. „A tak poza tym gdzie zamierzasz teraz się udać?" zapytał Harry „Miałam ze sobą trochę pieniędzy więc wynajmuje pokój tutaj w Dziurawym Kotle" Astoria wskazała palcem na schody „To nie jest chyba najbezpieczniejsze miejsce do przebywania" zauważył Harry „Zawsze to jest lepsze niż przebywanie pod jednym dachem z rodziną śmierciożerców" odpowiedziała ostrym tonem Astoria.

„Spokojnie nie ma co się denerwować, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że zostawanie w Dziurawym Kotle gdy szukają cię śmierciożercy, a na dodatek byłaś widziana w moim towarzystwie, to nie wróży nic dobrego" wytłumaczył spokojnie Harry. „Schlebiasz sobie Potter" Harry rzucił jej zaciekawione spojrzenie „Jak przebywanie z tobą miało by pogorszyć moją sytuacje?" zapytała Astoria „No nie wiem, Voldemort próbuje mnie zabić odkąd byłem dzieckiem i rok rocznie ma jakiś plan odkąd przyszedłem do Hogwartu" powiedział sarkastycznie Harry.

„W sumie racja, ale co do miejsca pobytu nie mam innego wyboru, moja rodzinka od razu wydałaby mnie Malfoyom, nie mam przyjaciół którzy przyjęli by mnie, przynajmniej teraz, a nie odnajduje się wystraczająco dobrze w mugolskim świecie żeby tam wynająć jakiś pokój" wyliczyła swoje opcje Astoria. Harry zaczął się wtedy zastanawiać, jak jej może pomóc Weasley'owie odpadali od razu, mimo że byli naprawdę świetną rodziną to nie przepadali za ślizgonami, Dursleyowie wyśmiali by Harry'ego jakby tylko coś takiego zaproponował, Dumbledore miał własne problemy związane z Zakonem. _–Włąśnie Zakon! Przecież jestem teraz właścicielem Grimmauld Place, a nikt z Zakonu się tam nie spotyka bo po śmierci Syriusza nie wiadomo czy wszystkie osłony są na miejscu-_ wpadł na pomysł Harry „Mam pomysł" powiedział „Zamieniam się w słuch Potter" odpowiedziała wyraźnie zaciekawiona Astoria „Tak się składa, że wszedłem niedawno w posiadanie domu, domu który jest nienanoszalny i ma setki różnych ochronnych zaklęć, tak się również składa, że stoi on pusty a więc…" „… A więc chcesz żebym z tobą zamieszkała Potter?" dopytała się Astoria „Nie zamieszkała ze mną, źle mnie rozumiesz. Chce żebyś zamieszkała w moim domu, ja tam będę tylko przebywał pomyśl o tym tak że w sumie to nie wiem do czego to porównać" Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy zastanawiając się nad przenośnią. „Łapie o co chodzi Potter, jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna i uwierz mi jakoś ci to wynagrodzę" obiecała Astoria „Nie musisz mi nic wynagradzać, tylko nie dołączaj do śmierciożerców" odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem, ale widać było że mówi on obecnie śmiertelnie poważnie.

Astoria zebrała swoje rzeczy, których nie miałą zbyt wiele ponieważ opuściła swój dom rodzinny w pośpiechu, widząc że taszczy za sobą kufer Harry wywrócił oczami i zmniejszył kufer używając Czarnej Różdżki. Jego różdżka z piórem feniksa spoczywała spokojnie w przedniej kieszeni jego kieszeni, miejsce z którego Harry zawsze mógł ją wyciągnąć. „Chodź ze mną" polecił Harry po czym oboje wyszli z Dziurawego Kotła i udali się w stronę uliczki z której wcześniej Harry przybył. Astoria rozglądała się nerwowo wokół siebie szukając jakichkolwiek oznak śmierciożerców, Harry nie dziwił się jej, sam miał taką paranoje po tym co się wydarzyło podczas trzeciego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego. „Złap mnie za rękę" polecił Harry, Astoria spojrzała się na niego dziwnie ale wykonałą polecenie, po chwili czuła jakby była przeciskana przez jakąś rurę, po chwili znalazła się w jakimś parku „Co się stało, gdzie my jesteśmy" zapytała nerwowo Astoria rozglądając się wokół siebie.

„Londyn" odpowiedział krótko Harry po czym dodał „Teleportacja jest naprawdę przydatną umiejętnością". Harry udał się w stronę Grimmauld Place i przeszedł tam bez żadnego problemu, ale Astoria widziała tylko jak zniknął, widząc zaniepokojenie na jej twarzy Harry wrócił się i powiedział „Chyba będziesz musiała złapać mnie za rękę żeby przejść" Astoria wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała „Nie ma sprawy" po czym złapała Harry'ego za rękę i oboje przeszli przez osłony nad Grimmauld Place. Weszli do środka gdzie powitał ich krzyk matki Syriusza „SZLAMY! SZUMOWINY NĘKA…" krzyk został urwany po tym jak Harry rzucił w stronę portretu zaklęcie uciszające mówiąc do siebie „Muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby usunąć ten portret ze ściany".

„Gdzie my jesteśmy" zapytała Astoria zaciekawiona ale jednocześnie zaniepokojona „Dom rodu Blacków" wytłumaczył Harry po czym uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz i zawołał „Stworek!" u jego stóp pojawił się najbrzydszy skrzat domowy jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała Astoria „Pół-krwi Pan woła Stworka? Jak Stworek może służyć?" powiedział Stworek po czym dodał pod nosem „Przyprowadza do domu Blacków… Pół krwi Pan… przynajmniej Stworek nie widzi szlam".

„Po pierwsze Stworku masz zakaz udawania się do innych członków rodziny, po drugie masz w tym domu posprzątać, a po trzecie zakaz nazywania kogokolwiek szlamą, zdrajcą krwi zrozumiano?" Harry rozkazał Stworkowi „Tak jest pół krwi Panie" odpowiedział skrzat po czym zniknął Harry wywrócił tylko oczami i powiedział do Astorii „Rozgość się, w domu nie jest najczyściej, i gdzieniegdzie w zasłonach pewnie czają się jeszcze bahanki, ale że ten dom jest pod taką ilością osłon to możesz tu bez obaw używać zaklęć". Astoria na wspomnienie o używaniu spojrzała się w ziemię i powiedziała "Z tym to może być problem", Harry rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie "Kiedy śmierciożercy dorwali mnie na Nokturnie złamali mi różdżke, więc chwilowo jestem bezbronna" wytłumaczyła Astoria wyraźnie przejęta faktem że utracila coś ważnego. „A Ollivander został porwany, to mamy problem" zauważył Harry, ale nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo wręczył Astori swoją różdżke z piórem feniksa, Astoria początkową patrzyła na ten gest z niedowierzaniem „Ale to przecież twoja różdżka" powiedziała dalej nie wierząc Astoria.

Harry wyciągnął Czarną Różdżke która trzymal w specjalnej kaburze przyczepianej do nadgarstka i powiedział „Mam zapasową więc to nie jest jakiś wielki problem, musisz mieć się czym bronić jakby przyszło co do czego". Astoria zaczęła się przyglądać obu różdżkom Harry'ego dalej nie mogąc uwierzyć że Harry Potter oferuje jej swoją różdżke. Wyglądało że Harry jest śmiertelnie poważny jeśli chodzi o te sprawe wzięła więc różdżke z piórem feniksa i poczuła od razu jakby ta różdżka była od zawsze jej, poczuła swego rodzaju więź z tym kawałkiem drewna. Harry widząc to zdziwił się niezmernie i zagwizdał mówiąc „Tego się nie spodziewałem", „Czego się nie spodziewałeś?" zapytała Astoria również zdziwiona tym co się właśnie wydarzyło. „Nie znam się zbytnio na różdżkach, ale wiem jedno to różdżka wybiera czarodzieja a nie odwrotnie, wygląda na to że moja różdżka wybrała ciebie" wytłumaczył Harry po czym dodał „Tylko jest jeden mały problem z tą różdżką", „Jaki?" zaniepokoiła się Astoria „No bo widzisz..." zaczął niechlujnie Harry „Wyduś to z siebie Potter" ponagliła go Astoria.

„Ta różdżka ma bliźniaczke" wytłumaczył Harry „A te bliźniaczke ma...?" przestraszył się Astoria "Voldemort' powiedział cicho lecz wyraźnie Harry "Jasna Cholera" zakleła Astoria „Potter tłumacz mi co to znaczy" domagała się Astoria.

„W wielkim skrócie jeśli spotkasz się z Voldemortem to jeśli wasze zaklęcia się spotkają w powietrzu to wtedy pojawi się taki złoty promień, i będzie to pojedynek na czystą moc magiczną a nie na umiejętności" wytłumaczył Harry, „A wiesz to skąd?" dopytywała się Astoria „Przeżyłem to" powiedział cicho Harry, wspomnienia trzeciego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego należały do jednych z najgorszych jakie Harry posiadał, tam po raz pierwszy zobaczył na żywo jak Voldemort zabija, po raz pierwszy doświadczył uczucia straty przyjaciela, po raz pierwszy doświadczył też Cruciatusa, a klątwa ta definitywnie nie należala do najprzyjemniejszych.

Astoria widząc, że Harry nie chce o tym temacie rozmawiać „Potter jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna i zrobię wszystko żeby ci się odwdzięczyć" obiecała Astoria. „Możesz zacząć od nazywania mnie Harry a nie Potter, zbyt bardzo kojarzy mi się to ze Snape'em". Na to porównanie Astoria wybuchła śmiechem, był to prawdziwy śmiech a nie taki jaki często Harry słyszał na korytarzach Hogwartu od osób które nie chciały urazić swoich przyjaciół opowiadających tragiczne żarty. "Spróbuje Pot... Harry" odpowiedziała Astoria uśmiechając się, Harry wtedy przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Miała czarne jak smoła włosy sięgające praktycznie do połowy pleców, była ubrana w typowe czarodziejskie szary w barwach ślizgonów, była o kilkanaście centymetrów niższa niż Harry, oznaczało to że miała trochę ponad 160cm, oraz niebieskie oczy „Ekhem mam coś na szatach?" zapytała Astoria widząc, że Harry się jej przygląda „Nie nie" odpowiedział Harry czerwieniąc. Astoria ponownie wybuchła śmiechem widząc zmieszanie Harry'ego. „To może pokaże Ci twój pokój?" zaproponował Harry, Astoria kiwneła głową potwierdzająco.

Oboje udali się na górę i Harry pokazał jej pokój w którym w zeszłe wakacje spały Ginny i Hermiona mówiąc „Nie jest to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale ten dom to kompletna ruina."

„Pokój jest świetny" zapewniła to Astoria i po chwili zapytała „Gdzie jest łazienka?" „Naprzeciwko pokoju" powiedział Harry po czym dodał „Czuj się jak u siebie, ja muszę jedną rzecz załatwić". Po czym wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając Astorie samą.

– _Kto by się spodziewał, że skończę w domu z Harry'm Potterem po tym jak uratował mnie od mojej cudownej rodzinki-_ pomyślała Astoria wyjmując wcześniej zmniejszony przez Harry'ego kufer i zwiększyła go kładąc się na łóżko. Pokój nie był jakiś ogromny, ani dobrze wystrojony, ale za to jedno było pewne w tym domu nie groziło jej nic, był tu co prawda niezbyt miły skrzat domowy, ale te stworzenia były tak stworzone, że bez wyraźnego rozkazu nie mogłyby jej nic zrobić a Astoria wątpiła, że Harry zrobiłby coś takiego. W tym samym czasie Harry wysłał patronusa z wiadomością do Nory, że nie zjawi się dzisiaj tam ponieważ jak wracał z Gringotta to coś się wydarzyło, nie wnikał w szczegóły powiedział tylko że zjawi się kolejnego dnia. Harry poczuł, że robi się głodny udał się więc do kuchni aby coś przygotować, wiedział bowiem że na Stworka nie ma co liczyć, ten skrzat domowy jedyne co potrafił robić to obrażać osoby które znajdowały się w domu i rozmawiać z portretem. Po wejściu do kuchni uświadomił sobie, że odkąd Zakon opuścił to miejsce to nikogo tu nie było i szafki z jedzeniem stały puste nie widząc innego wyboru zawołał Stworka, bo chwili skrzat domowy pojawił się przy Harry'm pytając „Pół-krwi pan wzywał Stworka?"

„Tak wzywałem, przydaj się na coś i zorganizuj coś dla jedzenia dla mnie i dla Astorii, ma to być dobre i pod żadnym pozorem nie próbuj nas otruć zrozumiano?" upewnił się Harry „Tak jest panie" opowiedział Stworek po czym zniknął, Harry udał się więc do jadalni usiadł przy stole i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym jak będzie wyglądał kolejny rok nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, z zadumy wyrwała go Astoria wchodząca do jadalni, widząc Harry'ego siedzącego przy stole i wyraźnie zamyślonego zapytała „Co ci chodzi po głowie?" Harry wyrwał się z zadumy, spojrzał na Astorie i powiedział „Myślę, kto będzie mnie próbował zabić w tym roku w Hogwarcie" zażartował Harry. Większość uczniów w Hogwarcie wiedziała, że Harry Potter jak mało kto, często trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego i o zgrozo często były to obrażenia zagrażające nie tylko jego zdrowiu ale także jego życiu. Zanim jednak Astoria zdążyła coś powiedzieć w jadalni pojawił się Stworek z dwoma dymiącymi talerzami zupy, oraz z dwoma talerzami z jakimiś dziwnymi kotletami i ziemniaczkami. Stworek postawił te rzeczy po czym chciał się teleportować z powrotem ale Harry zauważył coś przy jego pasie, coś co wyglądało łudząco podobnie do Horcruxa Voldemorta więc Harry zapytał „Stworku skąd masz ten medalion?" „Medalion Pana Regulusa, tak Pan Regulus był dobrym panem dla Stworka, nie to co te szumowiny". „Stworku daj mi go" polecił Harry, skrzat oddał ten medalion z trudem, jakby walcząc z jakąś dziwną siłą, kiedy tylko medalion wszedł w kontakt ze skórą Harry'ego młody czarodziej poczuł jak dosłownie z niego wydobywa się czarna magia, rzucił więc zaklęcie Patronusa i powiedział „Rogacz przekaż tą wiadomość Dumbledorowi: Znalazłem jeden z przedmiotów Toma, jestem w domu wąchacza, pamiątka z drugiego roku potrzebna".

Astoria spojrzała się na Harry'ego ze zdzwieniem próbując zrozumieć enigmatyczne znaczenie tego co powiedział, Harry odwrócił się w jej stronę i powiedział „Będę musiał cię przeprosić, ale to jest sprawa nie cierpiąca zwłoki" „Rozumiem, i widzę że jest to coś ważnego, nie będę się więc wtrącać" zapewniła Astoria. Harry wyszedł z jadalni i skierował się w stronę wejścia do Grimmauld Place, nie zdążył tam dojść a w drzwiach pojawił się dyrektor Hogwartu Albus Dumbledore, spojrzał się on najpierw na Harry'ego a potem na medalion w jego ręce i spytał się „Skąd to masz?", „Zobaczyłem, że Stworek ma to u pasa, i od razu skojarzyło mi się to z tym medalionem z jaskini o którym rozmawialiśmy, kiedy tylko go dotknąłem wiedziałem że to jest Horcrux.". „Przejdźmy może do bardziej ustronnego miejsca" zaproponował Dumbledore. Tak właśnie zrobili udali się do pokoju w którym w poprzednie wakacje spali Ron i Harry. Harry rzucił na pokój zaklęcia uniemożliwiające podsłuchanie, a Dumbledore rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie i zapytał „Po co to wszystko?". Harry wtedy streścił mu wydarzenia z całego dnia dotyczące Gringotta i Astorii, Dumbledore wtedy pokiwał głową i powiedział „Teraz rozumiem po co te zaklęcia, panna Greengrass dała ci słowo, że nie będzie podsłuchiwać, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Jednak dalej ciekawi mnie skąd ten medalion wziął się na Grimmauld Place" „Zaraz się dowiemy STWOREK!" zawołał Harry, a stary skrzat domowy pojawił się w pokoju.

„Stworku skąd masz ten medalion? Podczas opowiadania zabraniam ci się karać rozumiemy się" polecił mu Harry. I Stworek zaczął „ Pan Syriusz uciekł, dobry sposób na pozbycie się go, bo był złym chłopakiem i złamał mojej Pani serce swym samowolnym postępowaniem. Ale Panicz Regulus miał właściwe zadanie, wiedział, co jest stosowne dla nazwiska Black i godności jego czystej krwi. Przez lata rozmawiał z Czarnym Panem, który dążył do wyprowadzenia czarodziei z ukrycia, by zawładnąć mugolami i mugolsko urodzonymi… I kiedy miał 16 lat, Panicz Regulus dołączył do Czarnego Pana. Tak dumny, dumny, tak szczęśliwy by służyć… Ale pewnego dnia, w rok po tym, Pan Regulus zszedł na dół do kuchni by zobaczyć się ze Stworkiem. Panicz Regulus zawsze lubił Stworka. I Panicz Regulus powiedział… Powiedział…" Stary elf kiwał się szybciej niż kiedykolwiek „… Powiedział,że Czarny Pan potrzebuje skrzata. I Pan Regulus ofiarował do usług Stworka. To był honor, powiedział Pan Regulus, honor dla niego i dla Stworka, który musi się trzymać tego, co rozkaże mu Czarny Pan… a potem wróci do domu" Stworek kołysał się coraz szybciej, a oddech przechodził w szloch „Więc Stworek poszedł do Czarnego Pana, ale Czarny Pan nie powiedział Stworkowi co ma robić, tylko wziął go ze sobą do jaskini wzdłuż morza. Powyżej groty była pieczara, a w niej wielkie czarne jezioro… Tam była łódź.. - Stworek pił i kiedy pił zobaczył straszną rzecz… Stworka wnętrze paliło się… Płakał do swojego Pana Regulusa by go uratował, płakał do swej Pani Black, ale Czarny Pan śmiał się tylko… Kazał mu wypić całą truciznę… Potem wrzucił medalion do pustej misy… Napełnił ją ponownie płynem.- A potem Czarny Pan odpłynął, zostawiając Stworka na wyspie… Stworek potrzebował wody, więc sturlał się do krawędzi wyspy i napił się z czarnej toni… Wtedy ręce, martwe ręce wyszły z wody i pociągnęły Stworka pod powierzchnię…" „Jak się wydostałeś?" Spytał Harry, niezaskoczony swoim szeptem. Stworek podniósł swą ohydną głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego wielkimi, przekrwionymi oczami „Pan Regulus powiedział Stworkowi, by wrócił, – powiedział - Pan był bardzo, bardzo zaniepokojony…" Zarechotał Stworek. „Pan powiedział Stworkowi, by pozostał w ukryciu i nie opuszczał domu. A potem… To było krótką chwilę później… Pan przyszedł do jego kredensu w nocy, ale zachowywał się dziwnie, jak nigdy, zaniepokojony na twarzy, Stworek mógłby powiedzieć… Poprosił Stworka, by go zabrał do jaskini, tej samej, do której zabrał Stworka Czarny Pan…" „Nakazał ci wypić zawartość?" Rzekł Harry, oburzony. Ale Stworek potrząsnął głową i zapłakał. „P-pan Regulus wyjął ze swej kieszeni medalion podobny do tego, który miał Czarny Pan." powiedział Stworek, oblewając łzami się łzami po obydwu stronach nosa.- „I nakazał Stworkowi podmienić medaliony po wypiciu zawartości…"  
Szloch Stworka przeszedł teraz w zawodzenie. Harry musiał się bardziej skoncentrować, by go zrozumieć.  
„Oraz kazał – uciekać Stworkowi – bez niego. I powiedział mu – żeby poszedł do domu – i nigdy nie wyjawił Pani, – co zrobił – a pierwszy medalion zniszczył. Więc Stworek wypił – cały płyn – a potem zamienił medaliony – i widział…. Jak Pan Regulus… Został wciągnięty pod wodę… I…"  
Skrzat leżał na podłodze, drżąc i dysząc, a zielony śluz błyszczał wokół jego pyska. Potłuczenie na bladym czole w gdzie się uderzył zakwitało, jego oczy wzbierały krwią, a oczy tonęły we łzach. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział nic bardziej żałosnego." Więc przyniosłeś medalion do domu." Kontynuował niemiłosiernie, zdeterminowany by poznać całą historię. „I spróbowałeś zniszczyć?" „Stworek nie zrobił żadnej rysy na nim" lamentował skrzat. „Stworek próbował wszystkiego, wszystkiego, co znał, ale na nic, nic nie działało… Wiele potężnych zaklęć rzucił. Stworek wiedział, że jedynym sposobem na zniszczenie go było dostanie się do wnętrza, ale nie chciał się otworzyć… Stworek ukarał się, spróbował jeszcze raz, ukarał się, i ponownie. Stworek nie wykonał powierzonego zadania, nie mógł zniszczyć medalionu! I Jego Pani oszalała ze smutku, ponieważ Panicz Regulus zniknął, a Stworek nie mógł powiedzieć jej, co się stało, bo Pan Regulus z-z-zabronił mu mówić komukolwiek z r-r-rodziny, co się zdarzyło w j-jaskini…."

„Tego to się nie spodziewałem" powiedział Harry cicho po czym skierował swoje słowa do skrzata domowego „Stworku zniszczymy medalion Voldemorta i wtedy jego zadanie zostanie wypełnione" Stworek spojrzał się na Harry'ego swoimi wielkimi oczami teraz wypełnionymi łzami i zapytał się „Stworek będzie świadkiem zniszczenia medalionu?" Harry pokiwał głową, wtedy skrzat domowy się rozpromienił na myśl o tym, że jego misja w końcu zostanie wypełniona. „Harry jakie są mechanizmy obronne na tym medalionie?" zapytał Dumbledore wiedząc, że Harry ma dostęp do wszystkich wspomnień Voldemorta „Żeby go otworzyć trzeba mówić w języku węży, dodatkowo w środku jest dziwaczne zaklęcie działające podobnie do Dementora, tylko zamiast przypominać sobie najgorsze wspomnienia medalion tworzy nowe wspomnienia, ale działa to tylko na osoby które nie są wyszkolone w oklumencji" wyrecytował z pamięci Harry. Dumbledore wyjął z sakiewki miecz Gryffindora, Harry mimo że widział naprawdę niesamowite rzeczy jakie robi magia ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć co ona czasami potrafi. Widząc, że Dumbledore jest gotowy Harry wysyczał „ _Otwórz sssiiee_ " i medalion się otworzył, ale zanim cokolwiek zaatakowało go albo Dumbledore'a, dyrektor Hogwartu dźgnął medalion mieczem nasączonym jadem bazyliszka. Z medalionu wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk i wyleciał czarny jak smoła dym, po chwili krzyk ustał a Medalion rozpadł się w pył. „Jeden z głowy, teraz musimy ustalić tylko jak dostaniemy się do skarbca Lestrangeów" powiedział ucieszony Harry, bo kolejna część duszy Voldemorta została zniszczona. „Mam pewien pomysł Harry, ale czy wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli to zobaczymy, a teraz wybacz mi muszę wracać do Hogwartu" odpowiedział Dumbledore kierując się jednocześnie do wyjścia. Po drodze jednak spotkali Astorie, która nie było zdziwiona widokiem Dumbledore'a wiedziała bowiem do kogo Harry posłał wcześniej swojego patronusa „Dobry Wieczór Dyrektorze" powiedziała „Dobry wieczór panno Greengrass, niestety muszę opuścić wasze towarzystwo, sprawy Hogwartu wzywają mnie" odpowiedział z uśmiechem Dumbledore kierując się w stronę wyjścia, ale zanim opuścił dom odwrócił się i powiedział „Nie powinienem tego zdradzać, ale Panno Greengrass gratuluje zostania prefektem" po czym wyszedł z domu i zniknął. Astoria patrzyła się na drzwi w których zniknął wiekowy profesor z niedowierzaniem, ona i zostanie prefektem nie śniło jej się nawet to. „Ja idę do jadalni, bo jestem głodny idziesz?" zapytał się Harry, Astoria przytaknęła i udała się razem z Harry'm do jadalni. W jadalni panowała cisza, nie była jednak to cisza z rodzaju tych niezręcznych, Harry zjadł kolacje, bo tak można było nazwać ten posiłek i gdy skończył jeść pojawił się Stworek pytając się „Co panicz życzy sobie na deser?" Zmiana w sposobie zachowania skrzata była naprawdę widoczna tak jakby skrzat zmienił się o 180 stopni, Astoria patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na Stworka nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć „Astoria jakieś preferencje co do deseru?" zapytał Harry „Lody orzechowe" powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem Astoria, była bowiem to jedna z niewielu pozytywnych rzeczy z jej domu. „To ja też poproszę lody orzechowe Stworku" „Jak sobie panicz życzy" odpowiedział Stworek.

„Harry co ty zrobiłeś temu skrzatu" zapytała wyraźnie zaciekawiona Astoria, ale jej ciekawość nie została zaspokojona ponieważ Harry odpowiedział „Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo to jest częścią tajemnicy pomiędzy mną a Dumbledore'm". Astoria wiedziała, że jeśli dwie najważniejsze figury w walce z Voldemortem planują coś razem to musi być coś dużego i mieli jak największe prawo trzymać to w tajemnicy żeby osoby postronne się o tym nie dowiedziały odpowiedziała więc „Rozumiem, nie będę wnikać bo to nie moja sprawa.". „To był ciężki dzień" zauważył Harry „Co ty nie powiesz" odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Astoria. „Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja padam na twarz więc jak tylko Stworek dostarczy te pyszności zwane lodami orzechowymi to będę szedł spać" powiedział Harry przeciągając się i próbując nie ziewać. Tak jak powiedział to zrobił, po zjedzeniu lodów oboje udali się pod prysznic, w osobnych pomieszczeniach oczywiście i wskoczyli do łóżek, które pościelił i przygotował Stworek. _–Jakby ktoś mi powiedział w Maju, że będę trenował z Dumbledore'm w specjalnej komnacie zakrzywiającej czas a po wyjściu spotkam Astorie Greengrass, uratuje ją od śmierciożerców i moja różdżka z piórem feniksa się z nią zwiąże, spojrzałbym się na tą osobę i spytał czy nie przesadziła z produktami Freda i George'a-_ zaśmiał się Harry. Podobne myśli w pokoju obok miała Astoria, tylko że ona jeszcze dziękowała za to, że ktoś ją uratował od naprawdę nieciekawego losu. Po męczących wydarzeniach tego dnia oboje zasnęli praktycznie w tym samym momencie.

* * *

 **Jeśli się podobało zachęcam do zostawienia followa i napisania opinii.  
Sell KU silne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Już chyba wiecie co tu będzie Nie mam praw do świata H P.  
** **Miłego czytania.**

* * *

Rozdział VII

W nocy Harry'ego obudził krzyk Astorii, wybiegł więc z pokoju i wszedł do pokoju w którym spałą Astoria, zobaczył, że dziewczyna jest blada jak ściana znając to z autopsji zapytał „Koszmar?" ta tylko kiwnęła głową, Harry usiadł obok niej na łóżku i powiedział „Zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało, uwierz mi to pomaga" „A skąd ty to wiesz?" zapytała.

Harry milczał przez chwile i powiedział cicho „Miałem przez długi czas koszmary o tym jak Voldemort zabijał Cedrika, przestały się pojawiać dopiero wtedy kiedy z kimś o tym porozmawiałem". Astoria popatrzyła się na niego i zaczęła mówić „Śniło mi się, że nie zdążyłeś mnie uratować, że zamiast zaklęć śmierci oni rzucali zwykłe ogłuszacze, porwali mnie, oddali mnie Voldemortowi, ten torturował mnie, nie byłam w stanie tego przerwać… ale… ale najgorsze było to co się później stało… on… on oddał mnie Malfoyowi… a ten… a ten." Astoria wybuchła płaczem Harry objął ją ramieniem mówiąc „Wszystko będzie dobrze, uwierz mi jesteś bezpieczna, nic ci nie grozi".

Harry siedział tylko na łóżku i obejmował ją ramieniem pozwalając się jej wypłakać ze spokojem, kiedy Astoria zaczęła się uspokojać powiedziała przez łzy „Chyba trochę przeszkodziłam ci we śnie" „Nie przejmuj się tym" machnął ręką Harry „I chyba trochę koszulę ci…" Harry spojrzał na swoją koszulkę i zobaczył plamy z łez na to też machnął ręką mówiąc „Chyba jestem czarodziejm co nie? Dam sobie radę z tym, przynajmniej cieszę się że już ci lepiej".

„Harry mam głupią prośbę" powiedziałą zawstydzona Astoria „O co chodzi?" zapytał Harry „Możesz się położyć w tym łóżku obok, będę się czułą lepiej wiedząc, że jakby co to jesteś obok" powiedziała czerwieniąc się. „Nie ma sprawy, naprawdę, i to nie jest głupie" odpowiedział Harry wołając jednocześnie Stworka, kiedy skrzat domowy się pojawił Harry powiedział „Wybacz Stworku, że wołam cię o tak nie ciekawej godzinie, ale czy mógłbyś przyszykować tę łózko do snu, bo naprawdę nie wiem gdzie co się znajduje w tym domu".

„Stworek zrobi jak mu przykazano" powiedział skrzat i jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki łóżko pościeliło się, Harry nie mógł do końca zrozumieć jak działa magia skrzatów, wiedział tylko że różni się od magii czarodziejskiej pod wieloma względami. Położył się więc do łóżka i powiedział do znajdującej się w pokoju Astorii „Dobranoc" „Dobranoc Harry" odpowiedziała Astoria. Harry zasnął dopiero po tym jak usłyszał, że Astoria udała się w objęcia Morfeusza.

Rano Harry wstał pierwszy, był to bowiem nawyk jaki zdobył podczas treningów z Dumbledore, zobaczywszy że Astoria śpi spokojnie udał się dół do kuchni aby zrobić sobie kawę, odkrył bowiem że kawa jest świetnym sposobem na obudzenie się rano. _–Stworek naprawdę zrobił niezłą robotę-_ pochwalił swojego skrzata Harry widząc, że Grimmauld Place przez noc przeszło metamorfozę, zniknął praktycznie cały kurz, w domu rozjaśniło się, głowy skrzatów zostały przeniesione gdzieś w inne miejsce, Harry wiedział bowiem że Stworek ich nie wyrzuci były one bowiem częścią tradycji domu Blacków.

Harry wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył, że w szafkach znajdowało się jedzenie, po chwili szukania Harry znalazł kawę i zaparzył sobie ją. Podczas gdy Harry popijał sobie czarny napój bogów do kuchni wszedł Stworek, widząc że Harry już wstał zapytał się „Co Stworek może przygotować na śniadanie?". „Zwykła jajecznica wystarczy Stworku" odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry, jedna rzecz a tyle może zmienić w skrzacie domowym. Po wypiciu kawy udał się do swojego pokoju aby przebrać się w jakieś codzienne ubrania a nie chodzić przez cały czas w piżamach. Założył na siebie ciemny T-Shirt oraz granatowe spodenki, zamierzał bowiem nie zaniedbywać treningu i pójść biegać.

Bieg przez Londyn był czymś zupełnie innym niż bieganie po trawie, tutaj trzeba było uważać na ludzi, zwracać uwagę na światła i przy okazji patrzeć czy przypadkiem gdzieś nie ma śmierciożerców, spotkanie ze śmierciożercami dwa dni z rzędu nie widziało mu się bowiem walka w miejscu gdzie było pełno mugoli byłaby mordęgą. Przez to, że Harry nie był przyzwyczajony do biegu w mieście, zrobił tylko 5km i był to jeden z najdłuższych czasów w jakim zrobił te 5km. _–Trzeba będzie biegać przy Norze, tam przynajmniej nie będzie tyle ludzi-_ zanotował Harry wchodząc do domu przy Grimmuald Place, udał się na góre wszedł do pokoju wziął czystę ubrania i udał się pod prysznic w celu zmycia z siebie potu.

Potem zszedł do jadalni i zaczął jeść jajecznice przygotowaną przez Stworka, kiedy był w połowie talerza do jadalni weszła zaspana Astoria widząc, że Harry jest przebudzony zapytała „Jakim cudem ty jesteś o tej porze pobudzony?" „Wstałem już dawno, wyszedłem pobiegać i teraz wróciłem zjeść śniadanie" wytłumaczył Harry, zobaczył wzrok Astorii która po zawieszenia zapytała „Jakim cudem ty to robisz? Ja nie jestem w stanie być obudzona o tej porze" po czym ziewnęła, Harry zaśmiał się i powiedział „Magiczny wynalazek zwany kawą, jakby tylko w Hogwarcie to podawali, w sumie muszę o tym pogadać z Dumbledore'm".

„Jakaś szansa, że dostanę kawę?" zapytała z nadzieją Astoria „Daj mi tylko chwilę" powiedział Harry idąc do kuchni, aby zrobić kawę w międzyczasie Stworek podał Astorii śniadanie. Harry zrobił kawę i przyniósł ją do jadalni podając Astorii mówiąc „Najzwyklejsza czarna kawa, nie wiedziałem czy chcesz coś do niej czy nie" „Zwykła jest najlepsza" powiedziała Astoria biorąc łyk kawy i mówiąc „Musisz o tym porozmawiać z Dumbledore'm, żeby wprowadził kawę do Hogwartu, to pomoże wszystkim podczas uczenia się do egzaminów". Harry przypomniał sobie jak wyglądała jego nauka do SUMów, była to katorga a jeszcze gdyby Zgredek nie dostarczał im kawy, którą do tej pory Harry nie wiedział skąd zdobył, to on Ron a przede wszystkim Hermiona byliby jak zombie podczas egzaminów. „Astoria domyślam się, że będzie ci się dalej to śniło" powiedział poważnie Harry „Jest jakiś sposób, żeby temu zapobiec?" zapytała z nadzieją Astoria „Jest coś co nazywa się ł oklumencją, nie jest to prosta sztuka, a nauka nie jest najprzyjemniejsza" ostrzegł Harry „Dlaczego nie jest najprzyjemniejsza?" zapytała się Astoria chcąc dowiedzieć się czego może się spodziewać jeśli będzie chciała się nauczyć oklumencji. „Ponieważ, żeby nauczyć się oklumencji musi być ktoś kto sprawdzi twoje osłony a to oznacza atak na twój umysł, a co za tym idzie oglądanie twoich wspomnień" wyjaśnił Harry. Astoria nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek grzebał jej w głowie i zapytała „Kto jest w stanie wejrzeć mi do głowy?" „Z tego co wiem to Voldemort jest jednym z najlepszym legimentów na świecie, jest jeszcze Snape'a, Dumbledore pewnie jacyś śmierciożercy" wyliczył Harry.

„A ktoś kto mnie może nauczyć? Bo ty miałeś zapewne lekcje z Dumbledore'm ale wątpie żeby on miał czas na lekcje ze mną" Astoria drążyła temat chcąc znaleźć osobę która mogłaby jej pomóc „Ja znam legimencje, nie jestem w niej mistrzem, ale naprawdę nie chcę naruszać twojej prywatności" powiedział szczerze Harry „Ale zanim nawet doszlibyśmy do etapu atakowania twojego umysłu musiałabyś przeczytać pewną książkę o oklumencji, którą jak się akurat składa mam w swoim kufrze" dodał Harry.

Astoria nie myśląc wiele podeszła do Harry'ego i go przytuliła, młody czarodziej nie był przyzwyczajony do osób przytulających go, do tej pory Harry był przytulany przez niewielką ilość osób. „Zaraz przyniosę tą książkę, a potem będę musiał się udać się gdzieś". Astoria kiwnęła głową i powiedziała „Przeczytam tą książkę i mam nadzieje, że to trochę pomoże." Harry poszedł do swojego kufra i zaczął szukać książki o oklumencji którą wcześniej dostał od Dumbledore'a na początku swojego treningu, po chwili przeglądania kufra, który teraz był uporządkowany i powiększony wewnątrz za pomocą zaklęć znalazł odpowiednią książkę, wręczył ją Astorii i powiedział „Miłego dnia życzę, bo ja muszę iść" „Miłego dnia Harry" odpowiedziała Astoria.

Harry przeteleportował się przed osłony Nory, przebijanie się przez nie może i nie było skomlikowane, ale zawsze zabierało jakąś cześć jego czasu i mocy magicznej. A nie było przecież nic złego w krótkim spacerku, Harry wyraźnie poczuł kiedy przeszedł przez osłony, przed treningiem z Dumbledore'm normalnie by tego nie zauważył, ale starszy czarodziej uczył go wykrywania osłon znajdujących się w pobliżu oraz sprawdzania co one robię. „Hmm standardowe osłony anty teleportacyjne, anty-świstoklikowe, odwracające uwagę mugoli, zaklęcia ostrzegające przed zagrożeniami, całkiem dobry zestaw tylko nie jest on niezniszczalny" powiedział pod nosem Harry przyglądając się osłonom wokół domu Weasley'ów.

Koło jego nogi przebiegł gnom, nie były to wielki problem żeby zmodyfikować osłony w taki sposób żeby raz wyrzucony gnom nie wrócił, ale to była część uroku Nory, ten gnomy oraz ghoul na strychu. Harry podszedł do drzwi wejściowych Nory i zapukał, tym razem drzwi otworzył mu Ron mówiąc „Wchodź Harry, mama wyszła z domu więc możesz mówić co cię zatrzymało wczoraj".

„Przejdźmy do Ginny i Hermiony i wtedy wszystko wytłumacze, nie chce mi się mówić tych rzeczy 3 razy" odpowiedział Harry po czym razem z Ron'em udali się na górę ponownie do pokoju Rona. Tam po chwili zjawiły się dziewczyny i Harry opowiedział co się stało w dniu wczorajszym. „Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie minęła doba odkąd skończyłeś trening z Dumbledore'm a już odpędziłeś dementorów, pokonałeś grupkę smierciożerców, uratowałeś damę w potrzebie i zniszczyłeś przedmiot dający nieśmiertelność Voldemortowi?" zapytała Hermiona „Jeden z przedmiotów dający nieśmiertelność" poprawił ją Harry „Ale tak masz rację Hermiono".

„Harry ty naprawdę jesteś magnesem na kłopoty" zaśmiała się Ginny „Stary, powiem tak wiesz że nie przepadam za ślizgonami" zaczął Ron „Wiesz co Ron nie zauważyłam przez te wszystkie lata, myślałam, ze uwielbiasz osoby noszące srebro i zieleń" wtrąciła sarkastycznie Ginny, ale cała trójka rzuciła jej karcące spojrzenie, więc urwała „Kontynuując, nie przepadam za ślizgonami ale zdrowy rozsądek mówi, żeby nie ufać jej tak do końca" kontynuował wcześniej przerwaną wypowiedź Ron.

„Tyle to się domyśliłem, tylko nie wiem co mogę zrobić" powiedział Harry wyraźnie w rozterce „Co masz na myśli Harry?" zapytała Hermiona. „Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, ona ma teraz moją różdżkę, a jak wiecie moja różdżka i różdżka Voldemort mają dość osobliwe zachowania kiedy się spotkają" wytłumaczył „I co to znaczy?" dopytywał się Ron „Astoria uciekła z domu, Malfoy ma na nią chrapkę, zostali za nią wysłani śmierciożercy, była widziana ze mną, coś mi się wydaję, że teraz na liście celów do odstrzału przez śmierciożerców jest dość wysoko" wytłumaczył Harry.

„A kto jest najwyżej?" zapytał Ron który dopiero po tym jak to powiedział zdał sobie sprawę jak te pytanie było głupie więc od razu się poprawił „Racja głupie pytanie ty i Dumbledore" „10 punktów dla Gryffindoru" zażartowała Ginny „A właśnie Ginny co możesz nam powiedzieć o Astorii Greengrass? Jest przecież na twoim roku" zapytałą Hermiona.

„W sumie niewiele, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni się niezbyt dobrze komunikują, ale zauważyłam jedno nie słyszałam z jej ust żeby kiedykolwiek wyszło coś obraźliwego w kierunku osób które nie są czystokrwiste, w sumie w klasie zawsze była cicha i spokojna i zazwyczaj trzymała się sama" powiedziała Ginny wysilając pamięć. „Dobra przejdźmy do innych tematów, mam zamiar kontynuować spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore'a, tylko teraz będę podchodził do tego bardziej poważnie, wszyscy wiedzą że Voldemort powrócił i on nie zwraca uwagę na wiek osób które morduję, więc moim zdaniem wszyscy którzy tylko chcą powinni mieć możliwość jakiekolwiek obrony" wytłumaczył swój pomysł Harry.

„A, że w Hogwarcie o dobrego nauczyciela obrony jest ciężko" dodała Hermiona „Quirrelll opętany przez Voldemorta nie potrafiący normalnie sklecić zdania, Lockhart który okazał się być oszustem wyłudzającym pieniądze i został trafiony własnym zaklęciem zapomnienia, Lupin nauczył nas jak sobie radzić z magicznymi kreaturami które chcą nas zranić, ale to nam niewiele da, Moody znaczy się Crouch nauczył nas jedynie co robią zaklęcia niewybaczalne i, że stała czujność jest ważna, a o Umbridge to nie wspomnę" wyliczył Ron.

„Jeden kompetetny nauczyciel obrony przez pięć lat, lub cztery w wypadku Ginny a teraz gdy Voldemort powrócił to zapewne byłoby ciężko, znacznie gorzej niż podczas poprzedniej wojny" zauważyła Hermiona.

„Dlatego właśnie zamierzam reaktywować Gwardię, tylko tym razem nie będzie to grupa mająca na celu naukę do egzaminów, a grupę która w razie wypadku byłaby w stanie obronić się przed śmierciożercami, oraz nawet walczyć z nimi na jakimś poziomie" zaproponował Harry „Tylko trzeba byłoby pomyśleć o kilku sprawach" zauważył Ron. „Dajesz Ron" zachęcił go do mówienia Harry.

„Otóż, po pierwsze trzeba by było zrobić jakiś próg wiekowy, jestem pewien że wszyscy będą chcieli dołączyć do Gwardii po tym jak się dowiedzą, że prowadzi ją słynny Harry Potter" Harry wzdrygnął się na tą myśl a Ron kontynuował „Po drugie trzeba by było coś zrobić, żeby nikt nie wygadał o istnieniu tej organizacji, bo nie chcemy żeby się o niej dowiedzieli śmierciożercy, bez urazy Hermiono ale twój sposób nie był wystarczająco dobry. Miejsce do ćwiczeń mamy, pokój życzeń jest naprawdę przydatnym pomieszczeniem." Wyliczył Ron.

„Co do limitu wiekowego zgadzam się z Ron'em, uczenie młodszych roczników walki nie jest dobrym pomysłem" zgodziła się ze swoim bratem Ginny „Od czwartego roku wzwyż?" zaproponował Harry, pozostała trójka zgodziła się na te rozwiązanie. „A co tego nie zdradzania, mam pewien pomysł ale będę musiał to skonsultować z Dumbledore'm" powiedział Harry, a widząc że Hermiona koniecznie chce wiedzieć o co chodzi dodał „Hermiono, naprawdę powiem ci jak wszystko wypali ok?".

Hermiona była niezbyt ucieszona tym zwrotem wydarzeń, ale zgodziła się na propozycję Harry'ego „Tylko ostrzegam was ten trening będzie podobny do tego który przechodziłem z Dumbledore'm" ostrzegł Harry, Ron machnął ręką i powiedział „Chyba nie może być aż tak źle Harry" „Ron przez pierwsze kilka tygodni miałem problemy z normalnym chodzeniem, tak mnie bolały mięśnie" powiedział poważnie Harry a Ron zaklął pod nosem „Cholera", niestety jego dziewczyna to usłyszała „Ronald wyrażaj się" upomniała go Hermiona „Sorki Mionko" powiedział Ron posyłając swojej dziewczynie uśmiech.

„Hermiono mam dla ciebie zadanie" powiedział Harry, ta od razu zaciekawiła się i zapytała „O co chodzi Harry" „Jak wiesz jestem tragiczny w planowaniu" powiedział Harry przeczesując włosy ręką „Coś o tym wiem Harry" opowiedziałą Hermiona pamiętając brak zorganizowania Harry'ego podczas tych wszystkich wspólnych lat w Hogwarcie „A więc potrzebuję, żebyś zaplanowała jak będą wyglądać spotkania Gwardii, ja powiem jaki mam ogólny zamysł a ty postarasz się to jakoś poskładać do kupy?". Hermiona zgodziła się na to bez większego namysłu od wieków bowiem próbowała nakłonić i Harry'ego i Rona do używania jej planerów.

Harry wtedy zaczął wyjaśniać co ma zamiar robić podczas treningów GD, na początku wyjaśnił sens treningu fizycznego pozostałej trójce, po przedstawieniu argumentów które wcześniej przedstawił mu Dumbledore wszyscy niechętnie ale zgodzili się, że jest to konieczne żeby zyskać jakąkolwiek przewagę nad śmierciożercami. Unikanie zaklęć w biegu też nie brzmiało jak coś cudownego, ale mogło to zrobić naprawdę wielką różnicę podczas rzeczywistej walki. Harry ominął tą część treningu w której Dumbledore tłumaczył mu teorie, zakładał bowiem, że każdy kto będzie przychodził na treningi będzie musiał znać teorie zaklęć które będą później wykorzystywane. Później miały być pojedynki oczywiście Harry nie przewidywał że będą tak długie i zacięte jak ostatni pojedynek jego z Dumbledore'm, bowiem nie na co dzień mierzy się dwójka tak potężnych czarodziejów dodatkowo jeden z nich dzierżący Czarną Różdżkę.

„Dasz radę to zrobić Hermiono?" dopytał się Harry po zakończeniu tłumaczenia jak by wyglądał trening GD, „Daj mi trochę czasu a wszystko rozplanuję" obiecała Hermiona, obmyślając w głowie jak najlepiej to zrobić. „Stary zabiję cię" powiedział Ron do Harry'ego, ten rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie „Pamiętasz jak Hermiona wyglądała przed SUM'ami?" zapytał Ron, Harry kiwnął głową przypominając sobie Herrmione do której praktycznie nie docierały żadne zewnętrzne bodźce była skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na nauce. „To właśnie weszła w ten stan i nie będę mógł normalnie spędzić czasu ze swoją dziewczyną" . Ron miał rację Hermiona nie zwracała rzeczywiście uwagi na to co się dzieję wokół siebie „Mam na to sposób" powiedział Harry po czym pokazał gestem żeby Ron się do niego zbliżył i powiedział mu coś szeptem na ucho. Rudzielec wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha a Ginny załamała ręce i powiedziała „Czemu czuję, że to mi się nie spodoba". Ron podszedł do Hermiony i zrobił to samo co dzień wcześniej żeby przerwać jej słowotok, to znaczy po prostu pocałował ją. „Witamy wśród żywych Hermiono" zaśmiał się Harry po tym jak dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół skończyła się całować „Hermiono naprawdę podziwiam twój zapał, ale musisz czasami trochę się ograniczyć, wyłączyłaś się od razu jak tylko powiedziałem ci o tym planowaniu" powiedział już poważniej Harry.

„Postaram się, ale robię to automatycznie" odpowiedziała szczerze Hermiona „Na szczęście zawsze mamy mojego braciszka który może wybudzić cię z tego stanu" zaśmiała się Ginny a Harry zbił z nią za to piątkę, natomiast Ron i Hermiona oblali się równocześnie rumieńcem na całej twarzy. Cała czwórka rozmawiała później na luźniejsze tematy opowiadając o śmiesznych sytuacjach z ich życia, starając się unikać tematu wojny która działa się na świecie, na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że gdzieś właśnie śmierciożercy prowadzą swój rajd i giną niewinni ludzie, podczas gdy ministerstwo tonie w korupcji i zamiast działać, udaje że działa starając się poprawić swój publiczny wizerunek.

* * *

 **Mam nadzieje, że się podobało zapraszam do zostawienia followa i napisania opinii.  
Ten krzak się rusza!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Standardowy disclaimer nie mam praw do HP  
** **Miłej lektury.**

* * *

Rozdział VIII

Mijały kolejne dni, Harry spędzał część dnia w Londynie przy Grimmauld Place rozmawiając z Astorią, ucząc ją oklumencji. Astoria ciągle miała koszmary, Harry więc spał ciągle w tym samym pokoju co ona żeby, gdy tylko obudzi się z koszmaru uspokoić ją, na szczęście była ona naprawdę inteligenta więc pojęła podstawy oklumencji naprawdę szybko, jedynym problemem było to, że ciągle nie potrafiła opróżnić swojego umysłu tak aby była w nim tylko pustka. Stworek zakupił zapas lodów orzechowych które stały się także drugim ulubionym deserem Harry'ego zaraz po tarcie jabłkowej.

Część dnia Harry spędzał w Norze rozmawiając ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy nawet zaczęli razem z nim biegać, Harry jako że miał dużo większe doświadczenie w bieganiu, biegał większe dystanse ale ani Ron ani Hermiona ani tym bardziej Ginny nie chcieli być gorsi i za każdym razem dawali z siebie wszystko wiedząc, że kiedyś to może uratować im życie. Harry nie wiedząc czy w Norze można bezpiecznie używać zaklęć, czy osłony są wystarczająco silne aby negować działanie namiaru, nie uczył ich jakiś nowych zaklęć, ale dał im kilka książek które otrzymał od Dumbledore'a z podstawowymi taktykami do pojedynków oraz książki o Oklumencji tę samą którą dał Astorii, wytłumaczył im również, że Oklumencja jest naprawdę przydatna podczas pojedynków, ponieważ przeciwnik nie jest w stanie wyczytać z twojej mimiki co zamierzasz zrobić. List który przyszedł mugolską pocztą był o dziwo od Dudley'a Dursleya, w liście Dudley przepraszał za zachowanie w stosunku do Harry'ego, wyjaśnił też, że odciął się od swoich rodziców ponieważ nie chcieli oni żeby miał coś wspólnego z ich nienormalnych siostrzeńcem. Dudley pisał też, że od teraz normalnie się odżywia, przestał się pastwić na osobami słabszymi i nawet zapisał się do klubu bokserskiego i zaczął powoli być w tym dobry. Prosił również o spotkanie, Harry zanotował więc sobie w głowie, żeby jak tylko skończy się cały syf z Voldemortem spotkać się ze swoim kuzynem i wyjaśnić wszystko sobie.

Harry spotkał się też z kilkoma członkami Zakonu Feniksa, między innymi z Remusem, który za sprawą rady zostawionej przez Syriusza w testamencie zrobił krok w kierunku Tonks i teraz byli już parą. Bill i Fleur również pojawili się w Norze powracając z Francji, Fleur ucieszyłą się na widok Harry'ego który znacznie się zmienił od końca turnieju trójmagicznego. Bill, Fleur oraz Harry spędzili sporo czasu na rozmowach o różnego rodzaju zaklęcia pozwalających chronić przedmioty, miejsca, tajemnice. Ani Fleur ani Bill nie wiedzieli wtedy, że przyczynią się do powstania czaru chroniącego tajemnice Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Harry próbował też wypytać Billa i Fleur o gobliny, zdradzając im tylko, że w skarbcu jednego ze znanych śmierciożerców znajduję się naprawdę ważny przedmiot który posłuży do zniszczenia Voldemorta, kiedy Bill i Fleur próbowali się wypytać o jaki przedmiot chodzi Harry powiedział „Nie mogę wam powiedzieć, Dumbledore mi zakazał i złożył czarodziejską przysięgę, że tego nie zrobię".

Bill i Fleur pokiwali wtedy głowami ze zrozumienie i powiedzieli, że dopóki ta osoba sama nie wyjmie tego przedmiotu ze swojej skrytki, albo następca tej osoby to nie ma szans żeby zdobyć ten przedmiot. Harry zakłopotał się wtedy, nie widziało bowiem mu się włamywać do banku Gringotta, bo było to praktycznie równoznaczne z samobójstwem, miał więc nadzieje, że Dumbledore wymyśli jakiś sposób na zdobycie czarki ze skarbca Lestrange'ów w mniej inwazyjny sposób.

Gdy nastał drugi tydzień sierpnia, wszyscy dostali wyniki swoich SUM'ów, Harry został kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha a Astoria jak wcześniej powiedział Dumbledore została żeńskim prefektem Slytherinu, w domu przy Grimmauld Place nr 12 pojawił się Albus Dumbledore, Stworek poinformował Harry'ego o przybyciu dyrektora Hogwartu, Harry udał się więc aby zapytać co go tutaj sprowadza, „Otóż Harry chyba najwyższy czas zniszczyć jeden z artefaktów Toma". Harry miał nadzieje że Dumbledore mówi o Horcruxie spoczywających w skrytce Lestrange'ów jednak zawiódł się Dumbledore bowiem wyjaśnił, że chodzi o ten znajdujący się w zrujnowanej chacie Gauntów.

Harry oraz Dumbledore przenieśli się w pobliże małej wioski zwanej Little Hangleton, tuż przy chacie Gauntów w której wychowała się matka Voldemorta, Meropa. „Harry co chroni ten Horcrux?" zapytał Dumbledore doskonale wiedząc, że Harry posiada wszystkie wspomnienia Voldemorta, Harry zaczął przeszukiwać wspomnienia w swojej głowie, kiedy znalazł odpowiednie wspomnienie powiedział do Dumbledore'a „Jedyna klątwa znajduję się na Horcruxie, a właściwie klątwa i zaklęcie, zaklęcia sprawia, że chcesz założyć ten pierścień a klątwa powoli wyniszcza tkanki znajdujące się w twoim ciele, niezbyt przyjemna rzecz, widziałem jak Voldemort rzucał tą klątwę na człowieka, bez szybkiego przeciwzaklęcia ofierze w przeciągu kilku godzin martwieją komórki, uwierz mi profesorze nie chciałem tego oglądać" powiedział Harry z odrazą dla tego co Voldemort zrobił w całym swoim życiu.

Dwójka czarodziei weszła więc do zrujnowanej chaty Gauntów, chata była zruinowana nie tylko przez ząb czasu, ale również Voldemort postarał się żeby to miejsce wyglądało na zrujnowane, żeby nikt niczego w nim nie szukał. Szybko znaleźli pierścień z włożonym w niego kamieniem wskrzeszenia i za pomocą miecza Godryka Gryffindora Harry zniszczył go, ponownie ulotnił się czarny jak smoła obłok i było słychać nieludzki krzyk, teraz Harry wiedział że byłą to umierająca cząstka duszy Voldemorta. Dumbledore rzucił na pozostałości pierścienia zaklęcia wykrywające klątwy, nie znalazł jednak nic wręczył więc ostatnią część Insygni Harry'emu, młody czarodziej wziął do ręki kamień i Dumbledore zapytał się „Coś się wydarzyło?" Harry pokręcił głową i odpowiedział „Nic, czuję że ten kamień jest częścią Insygni, ale nie stało się nic niesamowitego, żadnych wybuchów nic". „Każda Legenda ma w sobie ziarnko prawdy, ale każda też nie mówi tylko prawdy, widocznie wzmianki o tym, że kto posiada wszystkie trzy Insygnia może kontrolować śmierć były przesadzone" powiedział Dumbledore ze smutkiem w oczach. Harry wzruszył jednak ramionami mówiąc „Gdybym mógł kontrolować śmierć, nie wiem czy zdołałbym opanować tą moc, ktoś kiedyś powiedział z wielką mocą przychodzi wielka odpowiedzialność, a kontrolowanie śmierci to jest moc przeogromna" „Masz rację Harry masz rację" odpowiedział Dumbledore wyraźnie zadowolony odpowiedzią swojego ucznia.

Dumbledore i Harry przenieśli się z powrotem do domu rodu Blacków, Dumbledore miał już wracać do Hogwartu gdy zatrzymał go Harry mówiąc „Profesorze potrzebuję pomocy w jednej sprawie" „O co chodzi Harry?" zaciekawił się Dumbledore, nie wiedział bowiem o jakiego typu pomoc chodzi „Otóż pamięta Pan grupę którą prowadziłem w tamtym roku?" zapytał Harry, Dumbledore kiwnął głową potwierdzająco „Otóż w tym roku chciałem zrobić coś podobnego, tylko dla osób od czwartego roku wzwyż, grupa ta skupiała by się na treningu jak powinno się walczyć ze śmierciożercami, i nie profesorze nie zamierzam tworzyć armii, zamierzam jedynie wyszkolić ich żeby w razie ataku śmierciożerców na nich wiedzieliby jak się bronić" wytłumaczył Harry.

„A jestem ci potrzebny do…?" zapytał Dumbledore nie do końca rozumiejąc o co chodzi Harry'emu w tym momencie „Potrzebuję pomocy w wymyśleniu sposobu, aby osoby które będą uczestniczyły w spotkaniach GD nie powiedziały o tym nikomu, nie chcielibyśmy żeby śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się o naszej grupie" wytłumaczył do końca Harry „My?" zapytał Dumbledore „Kto jest jeszcze w to zaangażowany?" „Ron, Hermiona i Ginny" wyliczył Harry.

„Mogłem się spodziewać, a co do tego sposobu pokaż mi na co do tej pory wpadłeś i coś razem wymyślimy" polecił Dumbledore. Harry zaczął tłumaczyć, że początkowo chciał zmodyfikować jakoś czarodziejskie przysięgi, ale te da się łatwo obejść, lista Hermiony z tamtego roku też odpadała ponieważ ani Harry ani Hermiona nie mogli wpaść na to w jaki sposób można by było to zmodyfikować, Harry czytał o różnego rodzaju zobowiązaniach, ale nie było tam nic napisane o tego typu rzeczach. „Hmm, pomyślmy co może być odpowiednie" zaczął się głośno zastanawiać Dumbledore „Magiczny Kontrakt" dobiegł dwójkę czarodziei kobiecy głos za nimi, obrócili się momentalnie w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli stojącą na korytarzu Astorię Greengrass z pucharem lodów orzechowych, Harry widząc co trzyma Astoria wywrócił oczami i zapytał „Ile z rozmowy słyszałaś?" „Tylko to, że szukaliście sposobu na to żeby nikt nie zdradził, odpowiedź jest prosta dobrze spisany magiczny kontrakt i po sprawie" odpowiedziała Astoria.

„Proste a zarazem genialne panno Greengrass, gdybyśmy byli podczas roku szkolnego to bez wątpienie przydzieliłbym Slytherinowi punkty" pochwalił ją Albus Dumbledore. Pochwała od samego Albusa Dumbledore'a dla Harry'ego nie była niczym nowym, natomiast dla Astorii było to coś nowego, nowe niezwykłe przeżycie uśmiechnęła się więc a Dumbledore powiedział „Postaram się tak sformułować kontrakt żeby było wszystko jasne i klarowne, przed rozpoczęciem roku powinieneś mieć wszystko gotowe" zapewnił Harry'ego Dumbledore „Miłego dnia Panno Greengrass, miłego dnia Harry" powiedział Dumbledore, zanim Harry albo Astorią zdążyli się pożegnać Dyrektor Hogwartu teleportował się, ponieważ Harry zmodyfikował osłony żeby on i Dumbledore mogli bez problemu teleportować się do środka, zajęło to prawie dwie nieprzespane nocę, żeby dojść do tego w jaki sposób to zrobić nie niszcząc przy tym osłony, ale przy pomocy Stworka, który był prawdziwą kopalnią więdzy udało mu się to zrobić.

„Chcesz trochę lodów?" zapytała Astoria „Ty się chyba naprawdę od nich uzależniłaś" zauważył Harry „Ej ty też jelubisz" odpowiedziała oburzona Astoria „Lubię je to prawda, ale nie jem ich codziennie" zaśmiał się Harry „Za to potrafiłbyś jeść tarte jabłkową codziennie" odgryzła się Astoria „To prawda" przyznał jej rację Harry. Oboje udali się do pokoju który oboje zajmowali, mimo że koszmary Astorii praktycznie ustały to weszło im to w nawyk spać w jednym pokoju „Dziwnie będzie w Hogwarcie, przyzwyczaiłam się spać w jednym pokoju z tobą" zauważyła Astoria. Harry nie myślał o tym wcześniej, ale odkąd Astoria pojawiła się na Grimmauld Place, to to miejsce ożyło a Harry zaczął wyrabiać sobie pozytywne wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem, dodatkowo spanie w jednym pokoju z Astorią i jej historię dotyczącego tego jak wychowała się w rodzinie która ciągle próbowała wmówić jej, że czystej krwi czarodzieje są najlepsi, że wszyscy inni to śmieci których należy się pozbyć, a mugole to są zabawki można z nimi robić co chcą a gdy się znudzą po prostu pozbyć się ich zabijając.

Starsza siostra Astorii, Daphne wierzyła w idee śmierciożerców a co za tym idzie idee swoich rodziców, dla niej osoba która nie jest czystej krwi, albo jest czystej krwi a nie popiera polityki Voldemorta, była osobą z góry spisaną na straty. Astoria opowiadała, że odkąd zaczęła zadawać się z osobami które nie są czystej krwi w Hogwarcie jej siostra zaczęła ją całkowicie ignorować mimo że wcześniej doskonale się dogadywał. Harry dopiero wtedy dostrzegł jak świat czarodziejski jest porąbany, umysły dzieci są zatruwane przez polityczne zapędy rodziców, dzieci od małego uczone są, że osoby z innym statusem krwi są gorsze od nich, że można robić z nimi co im się żywnie podoba.

Przez ten okres czasu w którym Astoria zamieszkała w domu przy Grimmauld Place nr 12, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że ta dziewczyna zaczyna mu się podobać, nie chciał jednak wykonywać żadnego kroku, bał się bowiem że zostanie odrzucony, że Astoria źle to jakoś odbierze.

– _Brawo Potter jesteś w stanie mierzyć się z Bazyliszkiem, Smokiem, Hordą Dementorów, nawet z największym czarnoksiężnikiem od czasów Morgany La Fay, a boisz się spytać dziewczyny czy poszłaby z tobą na randkę-_ zganił się Harry w myślach, Astoria widząc że Harry zgubił się we własny myślach powiedziała „Ziemia do Harry'ego słyszysz mnie?" Harry ocknął się i powiedział speszony „Zamyśliłem się sorki".

„A o czym tak myślałeś Harry?" zaciekawiła się Astoria _–Raz się żyje-_ pomyślał Harry „Myślałem o tym w jaki sposób najlepiej zaprosić cię na randkę" wypalił Harry, Astoria została tym całkowicie zbita z tropu i zapytała „Możesz powtórzyć?" „Powiedziałem, że myślałem o tym w jaki sposób zaprosić cię na randkę" powiedział Harry uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, wewnątrz jednak był kłębkiem nerwów „To jakiś żart?" zapytała Astoria nie wierząc w to co właśnie usłyszała „Przysięgam, że mówię poważnie" odpowiedział Harry z ręką na sercu „Ale dlaczego ja?" zapytała Astoria „Jesteś śliczna, inteligentna i zabawna czego chcieć więcej?" zapytał Harry.

Astoria oblała się rumieńcem którego nie powstydziłby się żaden członek rodziny Weasleyów, i odpowiedziała „Z chęcią pójdę z tobą na randkę Harry" po czym dodała ciszej „Ale nie mam się w co ubrać". Astoria bowiem uciekając z domu nie zabrała ze sobą wielu ubrań, miała wystarczająco żeby chodzić codziennie, ale nie było tam nic bardziej eleganckiego, a też nie dysponowała dużą ilością gotówki ponieważ została odcięta od skrytki rodzinnej. „Nie ma sprawy, wyglądasz ślicznie we wszystkim" powiedział Harry sprawiając, że i on i Astoria oblali się rumieńcem. „No to Harry co planujesz na naszą randkę?" zapytała zaciekawiona Astoria, w myślach nie mogąc uwierzyć, że pójdzie na randkę z chłopakiem, który przez ostatnie kilka tygodni zrobił dla niej tak wiele.

„Szczerze to nie jestem w tych rzeczach najlepszy, ale co powiesz na wesołe miasteczko?" zapropnował Harry, Astoria nigdy nie była w wesołym miasteczku, słyszała jednak o nim od swoich znajomych, i miała nadzieje, że będzie to tak zabawne jak oni opowiadali.

„Będę zaszczycona, żeby pójść z tobą do Wesołego Miasteczka Harry" zapewniła go Astoria „Ale kiedy?" zapytała.

„Co powiesz na jutro?" zaproponował Harry „Żadnych planów nie mam" zażartowała Astoria wiedząc, że i tak nie wyszłaby z Grimmauld Place. „Cieszę się" odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem po czym dodał „Hermiona wspominała coś, że ma coś dla mnie więc uciekam do Nory, ale później wrócę".

„Nie ma sprawy Harry, miłego dnia" życzyła mu Astoria i udałą się do swojego pokoju a Harry teleportował się do Nory.

Kiedy tylko Harry zniknął, Astoria wydała z siebie zwycięski okrzyk i zaczęła przeglądać swój kufer w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś odpowiedniego ubrania na jutro „To nie, to też nie" zaczęła przerzucać rzeczy w kufrze „Czemu nie mam nic co sprawiło by, że Harry nie mógł by się oprzeć".

„Szata czarodziejska, mundurek, kolejna szata, notatka dla siebie następnym razem jak będę uciekać z domu to spakuję jakieś normalne ubrania" zanotowała Astoria. Stworek przyglądał się temu ze zdzwieniem, skrzat domowy nie potrafił zrozumieć jak czasami działają ludzkie kobiety zapytał więc „Jak Stworek może pomóc?" .Astoria podskoczyła ponieważ skrzat wziął ją z zaskoczenia „Stworku nie skradaj się tak proszę, jestem za młoda na zawał" poprosiła skrzata Astoria „Stworku czy jest jakaś możliwość żebym jakoś kupiła albo zdobyła nowe ubrania?" zapytała Astoria. „Stworek może wyciągnąć przedmioty i pieniądze ze skrytek wszystkich członków Rodu Blacków, Stworek może to zrobić ponieważ Pan Stworka jest Lordem Black" powiedział Stworek, a Astoria jako że była w Slytherinie potrafiła wykorzystać okazję które się nadarzały zapytała się więc „A czyje skrytki możesz odwiedzić?" „Stworek może odwiedzać skrytki wszystkich Blacków, Panny Belli, Panny Narcyzy" wytłumaczył skrzat.

– _Skrytki Bellatrix Lestrange i Narcyzy Malfoy, hmm żal byłoby tego nie wykorzystać-_ zauważyła Astoria i poprosiła Stworka „Stworku czy byłbyś tak łaskawy i wyciągnął troszkę pieniędzy ze skrytki Bellatrix i wymienił je u goblinów na mugolską walutę?" „Stworek to zrobi" powiedział skrzat po czym zniknął. „Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, nie dość, że zaskoczę Harry'ego na randce to jeszcze kupię sobie ubrania używając pieniędzy ze skrytki znanej Śmierciożerczyni" uśmiechnełą się Astoria, myśląc co sobie kupi.

W tym samym czasie Harry cały w skowronkach rozmawiał z Hermioną na temat planów dotyczących GD, które mu przedstawiła. Plany były dobre, ale Harry zmienił kilka rzeczy po wyjaśnieniu dlaczego chcę to zmienić Hermionie. Ona widząc jego tok rozumowania zgodziła się na te zmiany widząc, że po prostu to przeoczyła „Dobra Stary o co chodzi, odkąd tu przyszedłeś jesteś w świetnym humorze mógłbyś podzielić się z nami o co chodzi?" zapytał Ron zainteresowany dlaczego jego przyjaciel ciągle chodził wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha.

„Niech zgadnę, ma to związek z osobą która mieszka z tobą na Grimmauld Place?" strzeliła Ginny, Harry skinął głową i powiedział „Zaprosiłem ją na randkę a ona się zgodziła".

„No to gratulacje Harry" pogratulował mu Ron „Tylko miejmy nadzieje, że nie skończy się jak twoja randka z Cho" dodał śmiejąc się, pamiętając jak tragiczna była to randka. „Ron, nie zapeszaj, wszystko będzie dobrze Harry" zapewniła Harry'ego Hermiona widząc, że zielonooki czarodziej zaczął się zamartwiać „Gdzie zamierzasz ją zabrać? zapytała zaciekawiona Ginny „Do Wesołego miasteczka, nic strasznie oficjalnego, mam nadzieję, że po prostu będziemy się dobrze bawić" powiedział Harry mając nadzieje, że wszystko dobrze wypali.

Astoria tymczasem udała się po raz pierwszy do mugolskiego Londynu, wiedziała co nieco o nim od swoich znajomych, jednak słyszeć o tym a widzieć to na własne oczy to dwie zupełnie inne sprawy. Jedna z jej koleżanek powiedziała, że jeśli chce się kupić jakieś ubrania w mugolskim Londynie to najlepiej udać się do galerii handlowej, nie trzeba wtedy przemieszczać się po różnych budynkach, wszystkie sklepy znajdują się w jednym budynku. Astoria wypytała przechodni, gdzie znajduję się najbliższa galeria handlowa, po wskazaniu drogi, Astoria udała się w tamtą stronę.  
Po wejściu do galerii Astoria patrzyła się z zachwytem, na ilość sklepów znajdujących się tam, można było tam znaleźć ubrania każdego rodzaju, oraz w każdym przedziale cenowym.

– _Hmm w sumie skoro mam sporo kasy, i to nie jest moja kasa, a do tego moja garderoba jest dość skąpa, mogę więc chyba zaszaleć-_ pomyślała Astoria i zaczęła przeglądać rzeczy na wystawach. Astoria spędziła na zakupach naprawdę dużą ilość czasu, ale kupiła wszystko co chciała i to dosłownie wszystko, każdy element mugolskiej garderoby został przez nią zakupiony, a dzięki temu, że różdżka Harry'ego nie miała na sobie namiaru, Astoria nie musiała się martwić noszeniem miliona toreb. „Cholera już późno" zauważyła Astoria spoglądając na wielki zegar znajdujący się w galerii. „Mam tylko nadzieje, że Harry nie wrócił jeszcze od Weasleyów, bo nie chciałabym mu zepsuć niespodzianki" Astoria szybko udała się w stronę Grimmauld Place, na całe szczęście Harry jeszcze nie wrócił z Nory, włożyła swoje nowe zakupy do kufra i uśmiechnęła się do siebie myśląc _–Harry jutro się zdziwi-_. Po czym zaczęła czytać książkę na temat obrony którą polecił jej Harry. Podczas tych tygodni Harry nauczył Astorie nowych zaklęć, trzeba było przyznać jedno Harry był naturalnym nauczycielem, tłumaczył wszystko w taki sposób, że Astoria była w stanie zrozumieć, nie frustrował się tym że niektóre zaklęcia wymagają więcej pracy z Astorią i za każdym razem gdy udało jej się opanować nowe zaklęcie widać było zadowolenie na jego twarzy. Podczas tych kilku tygodni Astoria nauczyła się więcej niż od Lockharta i Umbridge przez dwa lata.

* * *

 **Dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie, życzę miłego dnia i zapraszam do zostawienia followa i napisania opinii.  
Artem! Artem to Czarni! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Standardowy Disclaimer praw do HP nie mam.  
Życzę miłego czytania i dziękuję wszystkim za tak pozytywny odzew w stosunku do tej histori  
**

* * *

Rozdział IX

Harry obudził się rano, rozejrzał się wokół siebie i przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj był dla niego naprawdę ważny dzień, wstał z łóżka udał się pod prysznic, a potem zjadł śniadanie przygotowane przez Stworka, którego umiejętności gotowania znacznie się poprawiły popił je czarnym napojem bogów zwanym przez zwykłych ludzi kawą. Do jadalni weszła a Harry zdziwił się ponieważ miała na sobie ubrania których do tej pory nie widział.

Czarna koszulka z zielonymi wielkimi oczami na nich, kiedy wczoraj Astoria zobaczyła ją w sklepie wiedziała, że tą koszulkę będzie musiała koniecznie kupić, dodatkowo miała na sobie krótkie czarne spodenki. Harry obejrzał ją i zaczerwienił się „Widzę, że ci się podoba mój nowy ubiór" zaśmiała się Astoria widząc reakcje Harry'ego, ale w końcu Harry opanował się i zapytał „Skąd masz te ubrania?" „Jak to skąd ze sklepu" odpowiedziała niewinnie Astoria. Harry wiedział, że Astoria nie miała za dużo pieniędzy ponieważ jej oszczędności były niewielkie i rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie „Zapytaj swojego skrzata" odpowiedziała Astoria widząc wzrok Harry'ego.

Harry zawołał Stworka kiedy skrzat się pojawił powiedział „W czym Stworek może pomóc?" „Stworku o co chodzi z ubraniami Astorii?" zapytał Harry.

„Stworek wyciągnął pieniądze ze skarbca Panny Belli i przekazał je dalej" wyjaśnił Stworek.

„Chwila, chwila wziąłem pieniądze ze skarbca Bellatrix Lestrange? Jak?" zapytał zaskoczony Harry „Pan jest Lordem Black, a Stworek jest skrzatem domowym Lorda Black, a Lord Black ma dostęp do skrytek wszystkich członków rodziny Black" wytłumaczył skrzat domowy.

„Czyli w teorii mógłbyś wyciągnąć coś ze skarbca Bellatrix Lestrange?" zapytał Harry mający w głowie, że jeśli to by było możliwe to problem z Horcruxem byłby rozwiązany. Stworek pokiwał głową, Harry uśmiechnął się i powiedział do Astorii „Chyba właśnie, dzięki temu że chciałaś kupić nowe ubrania sprawiłaś że uratowałaś nas od ogromnej ilości zachodu" Astoria była wyraźnie zdziwiona i powiedziała „Dzięki, chyba, nie wiem o co dalej chodzi". „W wielkim skrócie jeden z przedmiotów potrzebnych do pokonania Voldemorta znajduję się w skarbcu Bellatrix Lestrange, i głowiliśmy się z Dumbledore'm jak możemy się go pozbyć, i naszym najlepszym pomysłem było włamanie się do Gringotta" wytłumaczył Harry, na wspomnienie o włamaniu do Gringotta Astoria spojrzała się na Harry'ego jak na wariata mówiąc „Harry, tylko ty byś chciał włamać się do Gringotta, to byłoby samobójstwo, a teraz jak zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę nie widziałoby mi się żebyś się zabił".

Stworek podał Astorii śniadanie razem z kawą do której Astoria przyzwyczaiła się już, Harry skończył jeść śniadanie i powiedział „Jak będziesz gotowa do wyjścia to daj mi znać". Astoria kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia, a Harry udał się na górę żeby przygotować się do randki, zdanie że było lekko zestresowany było błędne, Harry był ogromnie zestresowany, ale równocześnie ogromnie szczęśliwy, wyjął swoje najlepsze mugolskie ubrania, granatowe jeansy, koszula, próba ogarnięcia jego włosów zakończyła się jednak kompletną porażką, włosy Harry'ego były jedną z rzeczy której nawet magia nie potrafiło opanować.

„To jak Harry idziemy?" krzyknęła Astoria stojąc przed pokojem, Harry momentalnie przestał bujać w obłokach i wyszedł z pokoju, po wyjściu pomyślał sobie _–Szaty szkolne powinny być zakazane-_ Astoria była ubrana bowiem w letnią sukienkę w kolorze morskim, sukienka sięgała tuż za kolano „Wow" zdołał z siebie wydobyć Harry.

„Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, ty też wyglądasz całkiem całkiem" odpowiedziała Astoria delikatnie się rumieniąc. „Wesołe miasteczko jest trochę daleko, więc będziemy musieli się teleportować" wyjaśnił Harry „Mi to nie przeszkadza, uczucie wspólnego przenoszenia nie jest tragiczne bo mogę być naprawdę blisko ciebie" powiedziała zadziornie Astoria, Harry zaczerwienił się i ofiarował swoją rękę Astorii, ta złapała go za nią a Harry przeniósł ich tuż obok wejścia do Wesołego miasteczka. „Hmm, teraz przynajmniej nie mam problemu ze stanie po przeniesieniu" zauważyła Astoria „Praktyka czyni mistrza" uśmiechnął się Harry. Po czym oboje podeszli do kasy, Harry kupił dwa bilety i randka oficjalnie zaczęła się.

To był pierwszy raz Astorii i Harry'ego w wesołym miasteczku, Astorii ponieważ jej rodzicę byli zdecydowanymi przeciwnikami mugoli, a dla Harry'ego ponieważ Dursley'owie uważali, że taka osoba jak Harry nie zasługuje na to żeby mieć jakąś rozrywkę.

„To od czego zaczynamy?" zapytała Astoria, „Może od czegoś prostego, dom luster?" zaproponował Harry. Astoria pamiętała, że ktoś kiedyś o tym wspominał, ale nie wiedziała na czym dokładnie to polega zapytała więc „O co tam chodzi?". „Zobaczysz" odpowiedział tajemniczo Harry i para udała się w stronę domu luster. Po wejściu Astoria była zachwycona tym, jak działają lustra, głupi kawałek szkła potrafił rozbawić ją i Harry'ego, wydłużanie niektórych kończyn i kurczenie się innych, zmiany we wzroście, i ogólnie w wyglądzie. Po wyjściu z domu luster Astoria wyraźnie zadowolona powiedziała do Harry'ego „Harry to było świetne" „A to dopiero początek" uśmiechnął się Harry. Astoria i Harry udali się na samochodziki, zderzanie się z innymi ludźmi wywoływało uśmiech na twarzach obojga nastolatków. Kolejną atrackją był diabelski młyn, widok z góry był cudowny, Astoria była zachwycona tym co mugolę potrafią zrobić bez użycia magii, Harry był zadowolony z tego że Astoria dobrze się bawiła. Po wyjściu z diabelskiego młynu Harry'emu udało się wygrać misia dla Astorii w grze polegającej na zbijanie puszek przez rzucanie w nie piłeczką, miś przedstawiał czarnego smoka, Harry uznał to za ironię, ponieważ tak właśnie wyglądała jego forma animagiczna.

 **FLASHBACK**

Harry Potter oraz Albus Dumbledore udali się do Stonehenge, do miejsca gdzie w teorii Harry powininien zmienić się w swoją formę animagiczną Cesarskiego Smoka. Dumbledore oraz Harry za pomocą zaklęć sprawili, że nikt im nie będzie przeszkadzał. „Pamiętaj Harry musisz…" zaczął Dumbledore ale Harry mu przerwał „Muszę stać się jednością z moją formą animagiczną, jednocześnie sprawiając, żeby moja forma animagiczna nie przejełą nademną kontroli, wiem o tym profesorze, przerabialiśmy to już nie raz".

Harry zaczął medytować, aby móc się przemienić, robił to już wcześniej w innych miejscach, ale w żadnym z nich nie był w stanie osiągnąć swojej formy animagicznej. Tutaj natomiast po kilku minutach medytacji w jego umyśle pojawił się ogromny metalicznie czarny smok, Harry skupił się na nim zapamiętując każdy nawet najmniejszy szczegół wyglądu tego smoka, nie chciał bowiem przemienić się w smoka z jedną łapą krótsza od drugiej czy z ogonem wyrastającym z czoła. Coś co w umyśle Harry'ego trwał długie godziny okazało się być krótką chwilą w prawdziwym świecie, nikt bowiem do końca nie wiedział w jaki sposób działa tak naprawdę ludzki umysł. Harry skupił w swoim ciele swoją moc magiczną i z obrazem smoka zaczął powoli się przemieniać, transformacja nie była bezbolesna, ale do Cruciatusa Voldemorta miała daleko w skali bólu, po chwili obok Albusa Dumbledore'a stał smok, nie był on może tak ogromny jak ten w początkowej wizji Harry'ego był bowiem troszkę mniejszy od Rogogona Węgierskiego z którym Harry mierzył się podczas pierwszego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego. Węch Harry'ego znacznie się wytężył był w stanie odróżnić zapachy różnych ludzi oraz zwierząt które wisiały w powietrzu, jego słuch natomiast uległ znacznemu pogorszeniu, widział że Dumbledore coś do niego mówi, ale nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć. Jego wizja również się zmieniłą, widział wszystko w jaśniejszych barwach niż normalnie, Harry na dodatek pierwszy raz w życiu widział coś bez szkła na drodzę, do tej pory wszystko co widział bez okularów wyglądało jak przez mgłę. Dumbledore ostrzegał go, że jego forma animagiczna może chcieć przejąć kontrole nad nim, ale Harry nie doświadczył nic takiego kontrolował w pełni swoje ciało i myśli.

A co do myśli, umysł smoka przetwarzał wszystkie informacje znacznie szybciej, Harry był w stanie rozmyślać o wielu rzeczach naraz, a normalnie jeśli próbowałby zrobić coś takiego to gubiłby wątki. W końcu Harry spróbował się poruszyć, najpierw powoli przyzwyczająjać się do troszkę większego ciała, małe kroki do przodu.

– _Hmm jeśli chce spróbować latać to powinienem chyba troszkę się zmniejszyć tylko jak to -_ zanim Harry skończył myśl, jego rozmiar zmniejszył się i był teraz miniaturką smoka, był wielkości dorosłego owczarka niemieckiego. _–To rozwiązuje mój problem-_ zaśmiał się w głowie Harry po czym rozprostował skrzydła i spróbował się unieść, początkowo nie wychodziło mu to nie był bowiem przyzwyczajony do pracowania takimi mięśniami, jednak po kilku próbach udało mu się wznieść w powietrze, ale jego lot szybko się zakończył ponieważ zarył pyskiem o ziemie. Na ten widok Albus Dumbledore nie wytrzymał i wybuchł śmiechem, Harry fuknął, ale zapomniał że jest w smoczej postaci i z jego pyska wydobyła się struga ognia podpalając pobliską trawę, Dumbledore był jednak czujny ugasił to szybkim zaklęciem. Harry zamachnął się kilka razy ogonem, pomachał skrzydłami i zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka, nie przewidział jednak, że stał na czterech łapach, więc teraz w miejscu gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał smok rozmiarów owczarka niemieckiego znajdował się Harry Potter na czworakach.

„Żadnych problemów nie było Harry?" zapytał się Dumbledore „Na początku dziwnie się chodziło a o używaniu skrzydeł nie miałem bladego pojęcia, ale to było świetne uczucie, przemiana była trochę bolesna, ale to nic wielkiego" wyliczył Harry „To doskonale" ucieszył się Dumbledore „Profesorze byłby wdzięczny gdy nie wspominał pan o moim jakże cudownym pierwszym ladowaniu" poprosił Harry wiedząc, że jeśli Ron Hermiona albo co gorsza Fred i George się o tym dowiedzą to nigdy nie zazna spokoju „Ja? Zdradzić komuś taką tajemnicę nigdy w życiu" odpowiedział Dumbledore takim tonem, że Harry wiedział iż gdy tylko wyjdzie na jaw jaką ma formę animagiczną to dzień później wszyscy będą wiedzieli o jego widowiskowym lądowaniu.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Kolejną atrakcją na jaką Harry zabrał Astorię był rollercoaster, dla Harry'ego było to cudowne przeżycie, ponieważ prędkość jaką osiągała ta kolejka była zbliżona do prędkości do tej wyciąganej przez błyskawicę. Astoria nie spodziewała się, że będzie w stanie tak głośno krzyczeć, podczas gdy kolejka powoli wjechała na górę a następnie z zawrotną prędkością zjechała w dół, kolejka następnie wjechała w pętle, Astoria jedną ręką trzymała sukienkę, nie był to bowiem najlepszy pomysł ją zakładać, mimo tego że wyglądała w niej cudownie, drugą natomiast kurczowo trzymała się wagonika. W jej oczach można było zobaczyć przerażenie, Harry był natomiast zachwycony. Po skończonej jeździe Astoria czuła się jakby jej nogi były zrobione z gumy, Harry musiał pomóc jej wyjść z kolejki „Zabiję cię przysięgam" powiedziała Astoria „A rozumiem chcesz jeszcze raz się przejechać?" zapytał Harry zdając sobie sprawę, że się naraża, gdyby spojrzenie mogłoby zabić to Harry pod spojrzeniem Astorii byłby martwy.

„Dobra żartowałem, może pójdziemy coś zjeść?" zaproponował Harry, w tym samym momencie brzuch Astorii dał o sobie znać, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem. „To chyba oznacza, że przydałoby się coś zjeść, chodź widziałem, że tuż obok wesołego miasteczka znajduję się pizzeria". Harry oraz Astoria udali się do pizzerii po drodze rozmawiając się, śmiejąc, ogólnie zachowując się jak zwykła para nastolatków, których nie dotyczyła czarodziejska wojna o czystość krwi. Po zjedzeniu Pizzy, która naprawdę była przepyszna, Harry zapamiętał adres tej pizzerni z myślą, że koniecznie musi tu jeszcze raz kiedyś przyjść.

Astoria i Harry wyszli z pizzerii, znaleźli uliczkę która była odosobniona i Harry przeniósł ich na Grimmauld Place. „Harry to był naprawdę cudowny dzień i jeszcze lepsza randką" powiedziała Astoria nie puszczając ręki Harry'ego „Hmm to będę miał problem, żeby przebić tą randkę" powiedział zamyślony Harry „Następną?" zapytała Astoria z niedowierzaniem „Tak następną, chyba że nie chcesz" powiedział zaniepokojony Harry „Oczywiście, żę chcę Harry, nie wiedziałam tylko że będziesz chciał pójść ze mną na kolejną randkę" odpowiedziała Astoria uspokajając Harry'ego. „No to ten tego…" zaczął Harry „No właśnie" dodała równie zakłopotana Astoria

 _–Potter weź się w garść, walczyłeś z bazyliszkiem, przeleciałeś obok smoka, cholera sam jesteś smokiem a nie możesz zadać jednego prostego pytania-_ zganił się Harry w myślach po czym wypalił niczym karabin maszynowy „CzyzostanieszmojądziewczynąAstoria?" „Mógłbyś powtórzyć bo tak nie do końca zrozumiałam" poprosiła Astoria nie wiedząc do końca o co chodzi, Harry wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i zapytał, teraz już spokojniej „Astoria czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją dziewczyną", Astorię zamurowało, nie spodziewałą się tego bowiem Harry widząc że nic nie odpowiada zakłopotał się i powiedział wyraźnie zawiedziony „W sumie głupie pytanie masz rac…." Ale nie dokończył zdania, bo jego usta zamknęła Astoria całując go.

Ten pocałunek był zupełnie inny od tego z Cho, Cho była bowiem jego pierwszym zauroczeniem, Harry nie dostrzegał jej wad w jego oczach była perfekcyjna, ale pocałunek z Cho był czymś jakby wymuszonym, ona bowiem szukała sobie zastępstwa za Cedrika, nie widziała w Harrym nic. Za to to co się teraz działo z Harry'm można było opisać jako całkowite przeciwieństwo Cruciatusa, Harry był w siódmym niebie, mimo że pocałunek nie trwał długo Harry wiedział, że będzie go pamiętał do końca swojego życia. „To chyba odpowiada na twoje pytanie Harry" powiedziała Astoria z uśmiechem odrywając się od twarzy Harry'ego „Odpowiada, i to naprawdę znakomicie" powiedział rozmarzonym głosem Harry. „Ale teraz wybacz, cały dzień spędzony w wesołym miasteczku wymaga długiego ciepłego prysznicu" powiedziała Astoria przerywając tą cudowną chwile „Święta racja" przyznał Harry.

Po wyjściu z pod prysznica Harry przebrał się i udał do pokoju w którym czekała już Astoria „Nie zrozumiem was czasami, rano potraficie spędzić w łazience godzinę, a teraz ogarnełaś się szybciej niż ja" powiedział ze zdumieniem Harry.

„Pierwsza lekcja Harry, nigdy ale to przenigdy nie zrozumiesz kobiety" uświadomiła go Astoria, po czym ziewnęła Harry mimo że nie była późna godzina także był zmęczony powiedział więc „Branoc Tori", Astoria zdziwiła się nikt jej tak nie nazywał, nikt nie próbował jej nawet tak nazywać wszyscy jej znajomi wiedzieli bowiem, że nie przepada za jakimikolwiek zdrobnieniami swojego imienia, a jednak te zdrobnienie wypowiedziane przez Harry'ego jej się podobała odpowiedziała więc z uśmiechem na ustach „Dobranoc Harry". Tej nocy ani jej, ani Harry'emu nie śniły się żadne koszmary.

* * *

 **Jeśli się podobało zapraszam do followania i napisania opinii  
The cake is a lie. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Standardowy Disclaimer Praw do HP nie mam żadnych  
** **Miłej lektury.**

* * *

Rozdział X

Wakacje zbliżały się do końca, piątka składająca się z Harry'ego, Rona, Hermiony, Ginny oraz Astoria spotkała się kilkukrotnie na Grimmauld Place i mimo początkowych obaw Ron'a, że nie będzie w stanie dogadać się z młodszą dziewczyną, po chwili rozmawiali ze sobą jakby znali się praktycznie całe życie. Astoria rozmawiała z Ginny na temat SUM'ów które czekały obie dziewczyny pod koniec roku szkolnego, Harry Ron i Hermiona zastanawiali się czy Dumbledore zdąży ze sporządzeniem kontraktu przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Cała piątka również zastanawiała się kto obejmie stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, DUmbledore bowiem nie chciał tego zdradzić Harry'emu mówiąc, że będzie to niespodzianka. Ze złotego trio, jak nazywani byli Ron, Hermiona i Harry miało się narodzić coś nazywanego złotą piątką, bowiem dołączyć miała Ginny oraz Astoria.

Harry, dzień po swojej randce poinformował Dumbledore'a za pomocą patronusa, że znalazł sposób na zdobycie Horcruxa i nie wiązało się to z włamanie do banku, dyrektor Hogwartu jednak nie odpowiadał, Harry wiedział że jest on zajęty, ale co było ważniejszego od zniszczenia przedmiotu gwarantującego nieśmiertelność dla Lorda Voldemorta? Dumbledore zjawił się na Grimmauld Place dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, Harry'ego widok dyrektora ucieszył ponieważ wreszcie można było zniszczyć przedostatni Horcrux Voldemorta.

Dumbledore od razu wytłumaczył, że nie odpowiadał na wiadomość Harry'ego ponieważ był najzwyczajniej w świecie zajęty, jego pozycja Dyrektora Hogwartu, naczelnego maga Wizengamotu oraz wiele więcej sprawiały, że przed początkiem roku szkolnego zawsze było co nie miara pracy, na dodatek w wolnych chwilach zajmował się kontraktem dla Harry'ego i ukończył go prezentując go Harry'emu „Oto kontrakt dla twojej grupy, wydaje mi się, że niczego nie przegapiłem, ale lepiej żeby panna Gragner rzuciła na to okiem" Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, jeśli chodziło bowiem o wyłapywanie błędów w rozumowaniu innych osób Hermiona była w tym mistrzynią.

„To jak chcesz wydobyć ten przedmiot ze skrytki Bellatrix?" zapytał Dumbledore „O tak" powiedział Harry po czym zawołał Stworka, kiedy skrzat domowy się pojawił Dumbledore spojrzał się najpierw na niego a potem na Harry'ego nie wiedząc do czego to dąży „Stworku czy mógłbyś przynieść mi ze skarbca Bellatrix Lestrange czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff".

Stworek zniknął i po chwili pojawił się z wymienionym przed chwilą przedmiotem Dumbledore był oniemiały „Jak co dlaczego?" zdołał z siebie wydusić „Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Astoria potrzebowała nowych ubrań" to zbiło całkowicie Dumbledore'a z tropu. Harry wtedy wyjaśnił, że Stworek jako skrzat Lorda Black ma dostęp do skrytek wszystkich członków rodziny. „To wiele wyjaśnia" powiedział Dumbledore rozumiejąc już o co chodzi „To co profesorze czyja teraz kolej na zniszczenie Horcruxa?" zapytał żartobliwie Harry.

„Czyń honory Harry" powiedział Dumbledore podając mu miecz Gryffindora nasączony jadem bazyliszka, Harry dźgnął puchar i ponownie jak z każdego Horcruxa uwolnił się czarny dym oraz słychać było nieludzki krzyk. „I została Nagini" zauważył Dumbledore „Ona i sam Voldemort" sprostował Harry. „Co racja to racja, ale teraz wybacz mi Harry ale obowiązki wzywają muszę wracać do Hogwartu" powiedział Dumbledore i zanim Harry zdążył go ponownie zapytać o to kto zajmie się nauką obrony w Hogwarcie, on zniknął.

Nadszedł dzień 1 września, dzień przez wielu uczniów znienawidzony, bowiem kończył się wówczas słodki czas leniuchowania a zaczynał czas, szkoły, nauki. Do tej pory jednak od czasów swoich 11 urodzin data 1 września dla Harry'ego była wybawieniem, wtedy bowiem mógł uciec od Dursleyów i od ich traktowania go jak skrzata domowego. Te wakacje były inne, Harry przeszedł trening w specjalnej komnacie skonstruowanej przez Flamela pod okiem Albusa Dumbledore'a, zdobył wszystkie trzy Insygnia Śmierci, oraz udało mu się wspólnymi siłami z dyrektorem Hogwartu zniszczyć prawie wszystkie Horcruxy Voldemorta a no i Harry miał teraz dziewczynę z którą właśnie wsiadał do pociągu, ludzie rzucali mu dziwne spojrzenia nie mogąc dopasować z kim on tak naprawdę wchodzi do pociągu. „Stawiam Galeona, że nie dojedziemy do Hogwartu a będą przynajmniej 3 wersje wydarzeń mówiących z kim się zadajesz" powiedziała Astoria „Ja bym stawiała przynajmniej 5" powiedział kobiecy głos z tyłu. Harry i Astoria momentalnie odwrócili się i zobaczyli, Hermione Ginny oraz Rona stojących tuż za nimi „To jak szukamy jakiegoś wolnego przedziału?" zaproponował Ron.

Nie trzeba było długo szukać, wolny przedział znalazł się szybko, Astoria usiadła przy oknie obok niej usiadł Harry a naprzeciw usiadła pozostała trójka, „No to co Harry jak planujesz obwieścić światu, że Wybraniec spotyka się ze ślizgonką?" zapytał Ron „Nie będę musiał tego robić jestem pewien, że przez to jak szybko rozchodzą się plotki w Hogwarcie, wszyscy jutro będą wiedzieli o tym" powiedział Harry. Pozostałe osoby zgodziły się z tym, nic w Hogwarcie nie zostaję tajemnicą, no praktycznie nic. Jeśli jednego dnia jakaś para zostałaby przyłapana na wspólnym zwiedzaniu komórki na miotły, to następnego dnia każdy łącznie ze Snape'm o ty wiedział, tak właśnie działał Hogwart. Po kilku minutach w drzwiach przedziału zjawili się Neville oraz Luna „Macie może miejsce?" zapytał Neville, Harry delikatnie zmanipulował przedziałem i sprawił że powiększył się wewnątrz jednocześnie zostając jednoczesnie tej samej wielkości na zewnątrz, „Niezły pokaz zaklęć Harry" skomplementował go Neville po czym dokładnie przyjrzał się osobom znajdującym się w Hogwarcie i rozpoznał wszystkich poza Astorią, Luna natomiast wydała się rozpoznawać wszystkich łącznie z Astorią odezwała się więc jako pierwsza „Harry mówiłam ci, że związek z Cho nie ma sensu, bo nie pisane było ci być ze starszą osobą". Harry zaczął się zastanawiać się, czy Luna przypadkiem nie jest swego rodzaju wyrocznią, „Widząc twoją minę Neville zgaduję, że zastanawiasz się kto to jest?" zapytał Harry wskazując na Astorię.

Nevill przytaknął, a Harry opowiedział skróconą wersje swoich wakacji, pomijając oczywiście wszystko co było związane z Horcruxami, komnatą Flamela oraz jego formą animagiczną, o której do tej pory wiedział tylko Dumbledore. Po skończonej opowieści Luna odezwała się rozmarzonym głosem „Wydajesz mi się jakiś starszy Harry, ale może to wina Nargli" Harry rzucił spojrzenie w stronę Ginny Rona i Hermiony, ale tamta trójka była równie zaskoczona tym komentarzem co sam Harry. Spojrzenie te nie umknęło uwadze Astorii, ale ta postanowiła nie drążyć tematu, „Miałeś całkiem. Emm ciekawe wakacje Harry" zauważył Neville. „Jedne chyba z najciekawszych, a ty co porabiałeś Neville?" zapytał Harry „Pracowałem w ogródku z roślinami i czytałem co nieco o obronie, i mam nową różdżkę" powiedział Neville „Jaką?" zaciekawiła się Hermiona „13 cali wiśnia i włos z ogona jednorożca" powiedział z dumą Neville po czym pokazał dodał ze smutkiem „Była to jedna z ostatnich różdżek sprzedanych zanim Ollivander został porwany".

„Nic dalej o nim nie wiadomo?" zapytał Harry, Neville pokręcił głową i powiedział „Ministerstwo stara się jakoś go odszukać, ale nie wychodzi im to najlepiej". „Typowe, ministerstwo nic nie potrafi zrobić" powiedział Ron pamiętając o niekompetencji ministerstwo. W międzyczasie Luna zasnęła w przedziale, Harry więc rzucił na przestrzeń otaczającą ją zaklęcia wytłumiające dźwięki, aby mogła spać spokojnie. Rozmowa była kontynuowana na tematy nie związane z wojną, gdzieś w połowie podróży Ron zauważył, że Malfoy nie złożył im wizyty, a właściwie nikt nie zwrócił uwagi nawet na przedział w którym siedzieli, Harry przeczesał włosy ręką mówiąc „To może być moja sprawka, rzuciłem na przedział zaklęcia sprawiające, że nikt go nie zauważy dopóki nie ma do nas jakiejś naprawdę ważnej sprawy". „Czemu na to wcześniej nie wpadliśmy?" zapytała Hermiona „Bo tego nie ma w podstawie Hogwarckiej, Dumbledore mnie tego nauczył, są to osłony bazujące na intencjach osób zbliżających się" Harry wszedł w tryb profesorski i zaczął tłumaczyć w jaki sposób dokładnie działają te osłony, Hermiona chłonęła tą wiedzę jak gąbka, Ron wyłączył się nie była bowiem to jego bajka, próbował zrozumieć w jaki sposób działają osłony ale nie ważne z której strony do tego podchodził nie rozumiał nawet podstaw. Astoria pojmowała podstawy, jednak nie ciągnęło jej do tego tematu, Neville nie wiedział nic o osłonach, nie było to uczone w Hogwarcie a sam też nie widział potrzeby nauczenia się tego na własną rękę.

„Zbliżamy się do Hogsmeade" zauważyła Hermiona, dając znać, że przydałoby się przebrać w szaty szkolne, Harry, Neville i Ron wyszli z przedziału aby dać się dziewczynom przebrać w szkolne szaty, później nastąpiła zmiana i chłopcy się przebrali. Całą siódemka wysiadła z pociągu i udałą się w stronę powozów ciągniętych przez testrale, aby udać się do zamku, jako że w powozie mieściły się jedynie cztery osoby to do jednego wsiedli Harry, Astoria, Ron i Hermiona a do drugiego pozostała trójka. Po dojechaniu do Hogwartu, wszyscy udali się do odpowiednich stolików w Wielkiej Sali, Astoria do stołu Slytherinu, Luna do stołu Ravenclawu a pozstali do stołu Gryffindoru. W tym roku pieśń Tiary przydziału mówiła o konieczności zjednoczenia się wobec wspólnego wroga, Harry domyślał się że chodzi o Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców. Tiara ponownie przedstawiła cechy wszystkich Hogwarckich domów, i do każdego domu trafiła praktycznie taka sama ilość osób. „Witam was w nowym roku szkolnym w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart" zaczął swoją przemowę Albus Dumbledore „Witam starsze roczniki, które ponownie przybyły w nasze mury, witam także pierwszorocznych głodnych magicznej wiedzy. W Hogwarcie wasz dom jest jak wasza rodzina, traktujcie się więc tak. Pragnę powitać także w naszym gronie, nowego Profesora Eliskirów Horacego Slughorna"

Slughorn wstał oczom Harry'ego ukazał się człowiek, dzięki któremu Voldemort poznał sekret nieśmiertelności, bowiem właśnie Slughorn zdradził młodemu Tomowi Riddle'owi, tajemnice kryjące się za Horcruxami. Slughorn był podstarzałym mężczyzną z szarymi włosami, troszkę otyłym, ale ubierającym się w szaty z najlepszego materiału, po tym jak ludzie zaczęli klaskać na wieść o nowym naczycielu Eliksirów, Harry zauważył, że Horacy Slughorn jak mało kto lubi być przez innych ludzi zauważany. „Natomiast nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, zostaje profesor Severus Snape" powiedział Dumbledore po tym jak zamilkły owacje dla Slughorna. Z gardeł uczniów Gryffindoru, Ravenclawu oraz Hufflepuffu dobył się jęk, wszyscy doskonale zdawali sprawę, że lekcję ze Snape'm to będzie mordęga, bowiem człowiek ten nie potrafił oceniać ludzi obiektywnie, jeśli byłeś w Slytherinie mogłeś liczyć na dobre traktowanie, byłeś w innym domu? Najmniejszy błąd kosztował cię co najmniej stratę kilku punktów, a za większe błędy skrobało się ręcznie najbrudniejsze kociołki.

Tym razem Snape dostał zielone światło, żeby rzucać zaklęcia na swoich uczniów pod pretekstem „Uczenia ich", nikomu to się nie podobało. „Przejdźmy jednak do bardziej poważnych rzeczy" powiedział Dumbledore, była to jedna z tych chwil, gdy tylko patrząc na Dumbledore'a można było zauważyć, że ten czarodziej ma wokół siebie aurę potężnego czarodzieja i ważnej osobistości „Jak wszyscy doskonale wiecie, Lord Voldemort powrócił i podczas wakacji nie próżnował, dementorzy, giganci, różnego rodzaju miejsca, to wszystko sprawka jego lub jego popleczników. Zapewniam was jednak, nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca na ziemi niż Hogwart, Lord Voldemort nie postawi swojej stopy w Hogwarcie dopóki ja żyje, a jeśli ktokolwiek próbowałby mu pomóc w dostaniu się do Hogwartu, to musi mieć nadzieje że tego nie wykryję inaczej konsekwencje będą naprawdę surowe" wszyscy aspirujący śmierciożercy siedzieli cicho z kamiennymi twarzami, nie chcieli bowiem zwracać uwagi na siebie, w środku jednak byli przerażeni, Albus Dumbledore człowiek który był uznawany za reinkarnacje Merlina ostrzegał ich.

Po skończonej uczcie, Astoria jako prefekt musiała odprowadzić pierwszorocznych do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, natomiast Harry Ron i Hermiona udali się do gabinetu dyrektora aby przedyskutować kilka rzeczy związanych z kontraktem. „Jak myślicie, co się stanie ciekawego w tym roku?" zapytał Ron „Jedno jest pewne coś będzie próbowało mnie zabić" zaśmiał się Harry, przypominając sobie wszystkie poprzednie lata w Hogwarcie.

Po czym podał hasło dla gargulca strzegącego gabinetu dyrektora „Budyń Czekoladowy". „Naprawdę nie wiem jak można wymyślać takie hasła" zauważyła Hermiona „Na mnie nie patrz, też nie wiem" powiedział Harry z Ronem jednocześnie. Całą trójka weszła do gabinetu gdzie czekał już na nich Albus Dumbledore „Mam rozumieć że jesteście tutaj w związku z kontraktem?" zapytał Dumbledore.

Hermiona zaczęła tłumaczyć o co chodzi z błędami w kontrakcie „Większość jest dobra, ale według mnie powinniśmy zmienić ten podpunkt o nie mówieniu nikomu o GD, powinnismy być w stanie rozmawiać między sobą o GD, jeszcze przydalaby się jakaś klauzula która sprawiłaby, że jeśli ktoś chciałby opuścić GD to nie zapomniałby tego czego się nauczył, ale żeby zapomniał gdzie się tego nauczył". „Dobre spostrzeżenia panno Granger, zrobię to przez noc i rano dostarczę nową, poprawioną wersję kontraktu" powiedział Dumbledore „Ale teraz uciekajcie do dormitoriów, bo zaraz będzie cisza nocna" dodał Dumbledore, wiedząc że Harry przy użyciu mapy Huncwotów oraz zaklęć maskujących bez problemowo dałby radę uciec od nauczycieli.

Tymczasem po doprowadzeniu pierwszoroczniaków do pokoju wspólnego Astoria została zaczepiona przez skaczącą tchórzofretkę zwaną Draco Malfoy „Greengrass, słyszałem, że miałaś udane wakacje" „Wakacje wolne od tchórzofretek zawsze uważam za udanę" odpowiedziała Astoria kpiąco „Pamiętaj z kim zadzierasz, jak tylko zostanę Lordem Black…" zaczął Draco, ale Astoria mu przerwała. Harry powiedział, że jeśli Draco będzie próbował przekonać ją, że to właśnie on zostanie nowym Lordem Black, to mogłaby mu spokojnie powiedzieć że nie ma na to najmniejszych szans i tak właśnie zrobiłą „Ty i zostanie Lordem Black? Szybciej chyba Snape umyję włosy" zażartowała Astoria.

„Jak śmiesz, kiedy tylko będę miał 17 lat to odziedziczę tytuł i wtedy pożałujesz" zagroził jej Malfoy „Malfoy nie odziedziczysz tego tytułu ja o tym wiem" powiedziała wyraźnie znużona gadką Malfoya Astoria „Nikt inny nie ma prawa do tego tytułu" zauważył Malfoy świecie przekonany o swojej nieomylności „Nikt poza osobą której babcia byłą Blackiem, i której ojciec chrzestny był Lordem Black" wytknęła błędy w jego rozumowaniu Astoira „Ale nikt taki nie istnieje, co oznacza…" zaczął Malfoy, ale Astoria mu przerwała „Dorea Potter z domu Black, babcia Harry'ego Pottera, oraz Syriusz Black pełnoprawny ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego i ostatni Lord Black, co oznacza że Harry jest Lordem Black" po czym odeszła rzucając na Draco zaklęcie uciszające nie miała bowiem ochoty na słuchanie jego tyrady.

Weszła do swojego pokoju w dormitorium Slytherinu, w domu węża bowiem mieszkało się w pokojach dwójkami, a jako że na jej roku była nieparzysta liczba dziewczyn to w uczciwej grze w marynarza Astoria miała pokój sama dla siebie. Idąc za radą Harry'ego, że niektóre osoby mające śmierciożerców za rodziców mogą chcieć jej coś zrobić rzuciła na drzwi zaklęcia trzymające z dala osoby o złych intencjach, była to podstawowe zaklęcie używane w stawianiu osłon, ale Astorią wątpiła, że ktoś by to wiedział, było to bowiem uczone dopiero poza Hogwartem i po wybraniu odpowiedniej ścieżki kariery. Ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, od czasu ucieczki z domu i ataku na nią na ulicy Pokątnej Astoria miała niezwykle lekki sen, jedynie Harry był w stanie jakoś sprawić, że nie budziła się przy najmniejszym jego poruszeniu. Zdała sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz od ponad miesiąca, będzie spałą w pokoju całkiem sama, _-To dziwne, przez tyle lat spałam sama, a po głupim miesiącu spania w jednym pokoju z Harry'm nie potrafię zasnąć sama-_ zauważyła Astoria. Jednak mimo tego, że zasypianie zajęło jej więcej czasu niż normalnie w końcu udałą się w objęcia morfeusza, nie zdawała sobie jednak sprawy, że w drugiej części zamku Harry Potter ma te same problemy co ona.

Podczas śniadania na stołach pojawiła się kawa, Harry oraz Astoria przekonali Dumbledore'a o jej zbawiennych właściwościach, teraz wiekowy dyrektor Hogwartu popijał ją każdego ranka do śniadania. Profesor McGonagall rozdawała plany lekcji na ten semestr, kiedy podeszła do Ron'a i Harry'ego zapytałą „Wydawało mi się, że obydwaj chcieliście zostać aurorami po ukończeniu Hogwartu, więc dlaczego nie wybraliście eliskirów?" „Bo żeby na szóstym roku chodzić na eliksiry trzeba było uzyskać Wybitny podczas SUMów, a ani ja ani Ron tego nie mamy" wyjaśnił Harry „Profesor Snape może i przyjmował osoby tylko z Wybitnym, natomiast profesora Slughorna zadowolą Powyżej Oczekiwań" zapewniła ich McGonagall „Tylko, że pani Profesor nie wiedzieliśmy o tym i nie kupiliśmy potrzebnych przedmiotów do uczęszczania na tą lekcję" powiedział zawstydzony Ron „Nic nie szkodzi panie Weasley profesor Slughorn użyczy wam rzeczy na kilka pierwszych lekcji zanim wasze zamówienia dojdą" zapewniła ich vice-dyrektor Hogwartu po czym udałą się dalej rozdając plany lekcji kolejnym osobom z Gryffindoru. „Ile wolnego czasu!" zauważył Ron spoglądając na swój plan „Tylko ten wolny czas trzeba będzie poświęcić na GD, treningi Quidditcha i naukę" zauważył Harry sięgając po kawę „Musisz psuć nastrój stary?" zapytał Ron. Po chwili dosiedli się do nich Ginny oraz Neville i także otrzymali swoje plany lekcji „To co od czego zaczynamy ten przepiękny rok szkolny?" zapytała dziwnie wesoła Ginny „Coś ty taka wesoła?" zapytał Ron „Brak Snape'a i Binnsa dzisiaj" to wyjaśniało wiele, Snape był nauczycielem którego nikt poza ślizgonami nie lubił, a na dodatek nawet w jego własnym domu były osoby które za nim nie przepadały, a lekcje z Binnsem traktowane były jako czas na drzemkę bądź odrobienie pracy domowej z innych przedmiotów, nikt normalny bowiem nie słuchał tego co mówił duch, cytował on bowiem książki. „Hmm zaczynamy od Slughorna, a potem Transmutacja z McGonagall" powiedział Harry „Ja mam dzisiaj tylko transmutację" powiedział Neville, który nie osiągnął wystarczająco wysokiego wyniku na SUM'ach z eliksirów aby wejść do klasy „A ja mam jeszcze po południu Runy" dodała Hermiona.

„Dlaczego wszystkie zajęcia eliksirów muszą mieć miejsce w lochach?" zapytał Ron „Wszędzie z tych lochów jest daleko" narzekał dalej, „Wolałbyś, żeby eliksiry odbywały się na wieży astronomicznej?" zapytała Hermiona, bowiem wchodzenie po schodach na wieże Astronomiczną było uważane przez wszystkich za katorgę. „Nie przypominaj mi, przynajmniej już teraz nie mam tych zajęć" powiedział z ulgą Ron a Harry się z nim zgodził. Po wejściu do klasy, od razu było widać zmiany, klasa była znacznie jaśniejsza, były także pojedyncze stanowiska co oznaczało tylko samodzielną pracę. Slughorn po krótkim wykładzie na temat eliskirów, oraz quizu na temat substancji znajdujących się we wcześniej przygotowanych kociołek, oraz po zapoznaniu się z co sławniejszą częścią klasy z pominięciem Harry'ego przeszedł do zadania na dzisiejsze zajęcia.

Uczniowie mieli uwarzyć wywar żywej śmierci, który będzie jak najbardziej zbliżony do orginału. „Profesorze bo ani ja ani Ron nie mamy żadnych składników, myśleliśmy bowiem, że nie będziemy mogli uczestniczyć w zajęciach" powiedział Harry. „Zostałem poinformowany o tym przez profesor McGonagall, wszystko jest w szafkach, a teraz zaczynajcie" powiedział Slughorn po czym usiadł przy biurku. Harry wziął książkę eliskirów, otworzył ją na odpowiedniej stronie i zobaczył, że na marginesach są dopisane różnego rodzaju notatki, notatki które dzięki lekcjom Dumbledore'a Harry wiedział, że są poprawne _–Hmm ta książka musiała należeć do kogoś kto był naprawdę dobry w eliksirach, a wnioskując po tym, że leżała tu od czasu gdy Slughorn uczył po raz ostatni musi to oznaczać, że ten ktoś pewnie już dawno osiągnął jakiś sukces w czymś związanym z eliksirami, albo został zabity w wojnie-_ wywnioskował Harry i zabrał się do przygotowywania wywaru żywej śmierci. Szło mu całkiem dobrze dzięki notatkom w książce i naukom Dumbledore'a oraz dzięki temu, że Snape nie stał mu nad karkiem i nie wlepiał w niego swojego wzroku, udało mu się zrobić eliksir którego barwa odpowiadała temu w książce.

„Koniec czasu" ogłosił Slughorn i zaczął przechadzać się po klasie, na kilka kociołków spojrzał z aprobatą, na kociołek Ron'a który i tak poprawił się od czasu lekcji ze Snape'm spojrzał tylko przelotnie i pokiwał głową, kiedy doszedł do kociołka Hermiony, pogratulował jej prawie idealnego eliksiru i doradził co należałoby zrobić, żeby następnym razem eliksir wyszedł idealnie. Już myślał, że znalazł osobę która wygrałaby buteleczkę felix felicis, jednak wtedy podszedł do kociołka Harry'ego i ujrzał idealnie uwarzony eliksir żywej śmierci „Dobry Merlinie, Harry to jest idealnie zrobiony eliksir, w ciągu swojej całej nauczycielskiej kariery miałem jedynie dwie osoby które uważyły ten eliksir idealnie na moich zajęciach, jedną z nich była Lily Evans, o tak ona była genialna jeśli chodzi o eliskiry, drugą osobą był Severus Snape, dwójka geniuszy eliksirów w jednym pokoleniu. Niestety wojna zabrała Lily" zaczął swój wywód Slughorn, dzięki temu wywodowi Harry dowiedział się, że książka ta należała do Snape'a, kto inny bowiem mógłby zostawić tu tą książkę z tak trafnymi instrukcjami? „Harry oto twoja buteleczka płynnego szczęścia, pamiętaj tylko że nie możesz go użyć podczas jakichkolwiek zawodów czy egzaminów" przestrzegł Harry'ego Slughorn, Harry pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia i powiedział „Dziękuję Profesorze" po czym spakował swoje rzeczy i razem z Hermioną i Ronem wyszli z klasy eliksirów. „Teraz powiedz Harry, gdzie nauczyłeś się tak przygotowywać eliksiry?" chciałą dowiedzieć się Hermiona, Harry rzucił jej wzrok mówiący „Nie teraz" więc Hermiona odpuściła ten temat i udali się do klasy transmutacji.

„Witam wszystkich na szóstym roku transmutacji, zaczniemy teraz znacznie trudniejsze, ale zarazem mam nadzieje znacznie ciekawsze tematy." Zaczęła swój wykład Minerva McGonagall „Zajmiemy się podstawami transmutacji ludzkiej, będziecie zmieniać części swojego ciała, kolor włosów, ich długość oraz wiele wiele więcej, muszę was jednak ostrzec ten rodzaj transmutacji jest naprawdę niebezpieczny, dlatego pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mam bawić się tym poza klasą zrozumiano?" zapytał poważnie McGonagall z miną mówiącą „Jak was złapie na próbie transmutacji poza klasą to nie wyjdziecie ze szlabanu aż do końca Hogwartu".

„Ma się rozumieć pani Profesor" powiedział Harry tonem troszkę mniej poważnym niż zamierzał. McGonagall zaczęła wyjaśniać wtedy jak działa transmutacja ludzka, jaka jest różnica pomiędzy nią a zwykłą transmutacją przeprowadzaną na zwierzętach, gdyby nie to że Harry przerabiał już ten materiał z Dumbledore'm słuchałby zawzięcie, był to bowiem pierwszy krok do zostania animagiem. „Panie Potter nudzi się pan?" zapytała McGonagall zauważając, że Harry jest wpatrzony w przestrzeń, jednak myślami jest zupełnie gdzieś indziej „Skądże Pani Profesor" odpowiedział Harry licząc, że jego chwila zamyślenia nie będzie go kosztować „Skoro tak to przemień kolor swoich włosów na inny nie używając do tego zaklęcia", Harry wzruszył ramionami wyciągnął różdżkę i bez większego trudu zmienił kolor swoich włosów na szary, i odwrócił ten proces nie chciał bowiem wyglądać jakby bliźniacy Weasley ponownie wrócili do szkoły.

„15 punktów dla Gryffindoru" powiedział zszkowana McGonagall nie wierząc, że ktokolwiek byłby w stanie zrobić to za pierwszym razem. Owszem zdarzały się wyjątki, James Potter był jednym z nich, kiedy walczył ze śmierciożercami mówiono w ich szeregach, że przy Jamesie Potterze nawet zwykła kamienna ściana może stać się trumną. McGonagall przypuszczała, żę Harry odziedziczył talent do transmutacji po swoim ojcu, nie wiedziała bowiem nic o trenignu Harry'ego przez Dumbledore'a. Po zakończonej lekcji podczas której tylko Hermionie udało się poprawnie przetransmutować kolor swoich włosów na inny a następnie wrócić do swojego pierwotnego koloru cała trójka wyszła z transmutacji i udałą się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad w międzyczasie Hermiona powiedziała „Czas spędzony z Dumbledore'm naprawdę był dla ciebie owocny". Harry tylko przytaknął, gdyby nie czas spędzony z Dumbledorem na treningu, Harry zapewne nie spotkałby Astorii, która powoli stawała się jedną z ważniejszych osób w jego życiu.

Po zjedzeniu obiadu Ron wrócił do pokoju wspólnego żeby zrobić pracę domową „Hermiono, jak mogłaś tak zmienić mojego przyjaciela?" powiedział Harry z udawanym wyrzutem, ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała „Nawet on musiał w końcu dorosnąć" po czym udała się w stronę klasy starożytnych run. Harry został sam więc postanowił wyciągnąć mapę Huncwotów którą ostatnio ciągle nosił przy sobie i odszukać Astorię. Po chwili szukania Harry zlokalizował ją wychodzącą z lochów. Udał się w jej stronę używając wszystkich znanych mu skrótów w Hogwarcie, zobaczył ją idącą samą w stronę Wielkiej Sali, wyszedł więc jej naprzeciw „Jak mnie znalazłeś?" zapytała wyraźnie zdziwiona Astoria, Harry wskazał na kawałek pergaminu trzymany w ręku, Astoria wiedziała doskonale co to jest Harry bowiem opowiedział jej o kilku swoich tajemnicach „Czyżbyś nie mógł wytrzymać bez swojej jakże cudownej dziewczyny jednego dnia?" zapytała Astoria, sama jednak czuła się dziwnie nie przebywając z Harrym.

„Widzę po tobie, że też nie mogłaś wytrzymać" odpowiedział Harry. Zamiast do Wielkiej Sali para udała się do kuchni aby Astoria mogła coś zjeść i jednocześnie mogliby spędzić razem trochę czasu w odosobnieniu od wśibskich oczu. „Wiesz jak dziwnie mi się spało" zaczęła Astoria, Harry kiwnął głową wiedząc co ma na myśli „Trochę ponad miesiąc a robi taką różnicę" zauważył Harry. „A Harry, jedna sprawa będziesz pewnie wkrótce wypytany przez Malfoya" uprzedziła go Astoria.

„Ta tchórzofretka próbowała zagrać kartę Lorda Black, żeby się do ciebie dobrać?" zapytał Harry, Astoria potwierdziłą „Myślałem, że odczeka kilka dni myliłem się" powiedział Harry rzucając Astorii galeona. Założyli się bowiem kiedy Malfoy będzie próbował zdziałać coś z Astorią, Harry obstawiał, że najwcześniej to trzy dni po rozpoczęciu roku, Astoria natomiast była pewna że Malfoy spróbuje coś zrobić już pierwszego dnia i nie myliła się. Para wyszła z kuchni i udała się na spacer po błoniach Hogwartu, a jako że wrzesień był tego roku naprawdę ciepły to spacer był naprawdę przyjemny. Owszem spora ilość mijających ich osób rzucała zaciekawione spojrzenia z kim to Harry Potter się przechadza „Harry jak ty to robisz, że nie zwracasz uwagi na te wszystkie spojrzenia?" zapytała Astoria wyraźnie speszona ilością spojrzeń które dostawała.

„Przyzwyczaiłem się" powiedział Harry wzruszając ramionami „Jest tak odkąd wkroczyłem do czarodziejskiego świata, uwierz mi idzie to ignorować" zapewnił ją. Zaczęło się już powoli ściemniać, Astoria i Harry wrócili do zamku wymienili się pocałunkami i po pożegnaniu udali się w stronę swoich pokojów wspólnych.

* * *

 **Mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział wam się podobał, zachęcam do zostawienia followa oraz napisania opinii, a teraz pytanie ma ktoś mołotowa na tanka? I pamiętajcie nie bić witchki!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Standardowy Disclaimer praw do HP nie mam  
Miłej lektury życzę.**

* * *

Rozdział XI

Harry za pomocą galeonów za pomocą których komunikowało się GD w tamtym roku przesłał wiadomość z datą spotkania ustaloną na dzień dzisiejszy na godzinę 18. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermiona oraz Astoria zgromadzili się wcześniej w pokoju życzeń, plan był prosty wpuszczać po jednej osobie jeśli podpisała kontrakt to wchodziła jeśli nie to była wypraszana. Pojawiło się większość starej Gwardii Dumbledore'a, doszło może kilka nowych twarzy, ale nie było ich zbyt wiele. Dodatkowo zdecydowana większość podpisała kontrakt, krukoni zaczęli podpisywać kontrakt dopiero po dokładnym jego przeanalizowaniu.

Kiedy wszyscy zgromadzili się w Pokoju Życzeń, Harry zaczął mówić „Zastanawiacie się pewnie po co was tutaj wezwałem?" Część ludzi była ciekawa co ma do powiedzenia Harry więc momentalnie umilki część dalej prowadziła rozmowy, Harry poprosił więc wszystkich o ciszę a gdy ta nastała kontynuował „Wiecie doskonale, że moje relacje ze Snape'm nie są najlepsze" na ten komentarz znaczna część grupy wybuchła śmiechem pamiętając różnego rodzaju akcje w których to Snape odjął punkty Harry'emu bo tak, a Harry często odgryzał mu się jakimś niemiłym komentarzem sprawiając, że ilość straconych punktów była większa niż na początku, a jeśli komentarz był nadzwyczaj cięty to Harry musiał odbębnić szlaban „Ale jedno muszę mu przyznać facet zna się na czarnej magii a oznacza to że wie również jak się przed nią bronić i jak nauczyć nas." Pochwała Snape'a z ust Harry'ego to było coś naprawdę niespotykanego.

„A więc po co tutaj jesteśmy?" zapytała Padma Patil „Otóż, jak wszyscy doskonale wiecie, Voldemort" na tę imię spora grupa osób się wzdrygnęła Harry udał jednak że tego nie zauważył i kontynuował „Powrócił, a jego śmierciożercy i sprzymierzone z nim różnego rodzaju siły pustoszą kraj. Nasze spotkania to będzie bardziej trening, trening dzięki któremu miejmy nadzieje jeśli śmierciożercy was zaatakują będziecie w stanie wyjść z tego starcia z życiem" powiedział poważnie Harry, każdy wiedział o jaką stawkę toczy się gra.

„A jakie ty masz kompetencje żeby nas trenować?" Harry momentalnie rozpoznał ten głos, Zacharias Smith osoba która wszędzie widziała problemy gdziekolwiek tylko pojawił się Harry „Smith mógłby tu i teraz pokonać ciebie bez żadnego wysiłku nie udowodniłoby to jednak nic" wytłumaczył Harry. „Jak będzie wyglądał trening?" zapytał jeden z krukonow Terry Boot jeśli pamięć Harry'ego nie zawodziła. „Już wyjaśniam, trening będzie w sumie składał się z trzech części, żadna z nich nie będzie przyjemna, ani tym bardziej łatwa, po pierwsze musicie zbudować sobie wytrzymałość, a najlepszym sposobem do tego jest bieganie, na dodatek bieganie pozwoli wam w walce być szybszym, a szybkośc jest często kluczowym czynnikiem." Na wzmiankę o bieganiu, duża część osób wzdrygnęła się, pochodziła bowiem z rodzin w których praktycznie nie uprawiało się żadnego sportu. „Kolejna część treningu to unikanie nadlatujących zaklęć…" zaczął Harry ale ponownie ktoś mu przerwał „A nie możemy po prostu rzucić zaklęcia tarczy?". „Zaklęcie tarczy nie chroni przed niewybaczalnymi i są zaklęcia i uroki specjalnie stworzone do niszczenia tarcz" wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry.

„Ostatnią częścią treningu będą pojedynki, czasami jeden na jeden, dwa na dwa a czasami jedna strona będzie miała znaczną przewagę liczebną nad drugą, jakieś pytania?" zakończył Harry „Kiedy zaczynamy?" zapytała Cho Chang, która wyraźnie się zmieniła od czasu kiedy Harry ostatni raz ją widział, zniknęła dziewczyna która płakała ciągle za swoim chłopakiem który został zamordowany podczas trzeciego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego, a na jej miejsce pojawiła się silna młoda kobieta gotowa do walki. „Od jutra, rano zaczniemy bieg o ile nie macie poprzedniej nocy Astronomii to mam nadzieje, że wszyscy zobaczymy się na boisku do Quidditcha i tam będziemy biegać okrążenia, co do reszty treningu, Hermiona ma dla was plany".

Harry wskazał palcem na swoją przyjaciółkę, która momentalnie została otoczona przez osoby chcące się dowiedzieć kiedy mają się zjawić. „Dobra koniec spotkania, i nie próbujcie mówić nikomu o GD, nie będziecie w stanie a jeśli znajdziecie jakieś obejście choć wątpię bo kontrakt był napisany przez Hermione i Dumbledore'a to z tego co wiem konsekwencje będą niezbyt ciekawe" ostrzegł Harry a w pokoju życzeń została tylko szóstka osób. Ron i Ginny Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Neville Longbottom, Astoria Greengrass oraz Harry Potter który westchnął z ulgą widząc że pozostałe osoby opuściły Pokój „Jak ja nie cierpię…" „Smerfów?" wtrąciła Hermiona z uśmiechem, Harry zaśmiał się na to wtrącenie, a wszyscy patrzyli na tą dwójkę jak na wariatów.

„Mugolska bajka, nie zrozumiecie" wyjaśnił Harry. „Miałem nadzieje, że wasza piątka będzie mi pomagać organizować wszystko" powiedział Harry, wszyscy zgodzili się na to ale Ginny zapytała „A co z Luną?", blondynka była bowiem na spotkaniu GD, ale nie została po nim „Zapytałem ją czy chcę do nas dołączyć, powiedziała że woli pozostać w cieniu" wytłumaczył Harry „A nie chciałem nikogo do niczego przymuszać".

„Nie musisz się tłumaczyć Harry" zapewniła go Hermiona „To była tylko i wyłącznie decyzja Luny" dodał Ron. Harry przypomniał sobie, że ostatni znany Horcrux Voldemorta, chociaż Dumbledore przypuszczał, że Nagini także jest horcruxem, znajduję się właśnie w pokoju życzeń, powiedział więc „Koniec spotkania, muszę jedną rzecz jeszcze załatwić z Dumbledore'm" „Ma to związek z tymi przedmiotami?" zapytała Astoria.

Harry nie zdradził nikomu czego dokładnie szuka wraz z Dumbledore'm, wszyscy poza Nevillem wiedzieli tylko że Voldemort ma jakieś przedmioty które należy zniszczyć. Harry kiwnął głową potwierdzająco „To widzimy się rano Harry" po czym Astoria pocałowała go i ulotniła się w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. „Sorry stary nie pocałuję cię" zaśmiał się Ron „Dobra to widzimy się później Harry" powiedziała Hermiona i udałą się wraz z resztą do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

– _Jak tu szybko sprowadzić Dumbled… A no tak skrzaty domowe-_ „Zgredku mógłbyś tu przyjść?" rzucił Harry w eter, nie musiał jednak długo czekać na rezultaty, przy jego nodze pojawił się skrzat domowy z oczami wielkości piłek tenisowych „Co Zgredek może zrobić dla wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera?". Harry wywrócił oczami, adorowanie przez skrzata było czymś słodkim ale jednocześnie po takim czasie dość irytującym. „Zgredku czy mógłbyś poprosić, aby Profesor Dumbledore udał się na siódme piętro, powiedz mu też, że chodzi o przedmiot Toma i że konieczny będzie miecz" skrzat domowy popatrzył się na Harry'ego próbując zrozumieć ukrytą wiadomość, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Harry w międzyczasie przetransmutował hełm zbroi w kauczukową piłeczkę i zaczął się nią bawić zabijając czas pozostały do przybycia Dumbledore'a. „Widzę Harry, że znalazłeś sobie zajęcie" powiedział wyraźnie rozbawiony Dumbledore zabawą Harry'ego, Harry przemienił piłeczkę z powrotem w hełm i umieścił go na miejscu. „Ostatni przedmiot to diadem?" zapytał Dumbledore upewniając się Harry kiwnął głową i odpowiedział „Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno go wkładać na głowę, diadem Ravenclaw miał powiększać wiedze noszącego, Voldemort zmienił jednak zaklęcia znajdujące się na tym diademie na przeciwne, raz założysz diadem i stajesz się pierwotną formą życia mającą jedyne zwierzęce instynkty" „Arcyciekawe, straszliwe lecz ciekawe" skomentował Dumbledore.

Harry któremu nie widziało się dalsze zwlekanie otworzył pokój życzeń na odpowiedniej konfiguracji i podążając za wspomnieniami Voldemorta odnalazł miejsce ukrycia diademu. Nie było to jednak proste odkąd Tom Riddle ostatni raz był w pokoju życzeń minęło naprawdę sporo czasu i uczniowie chowali w tym miejscu rzeczy które niechcieli żeby zostały odnalezione „Pańska kolej profesorze" powiedział Harry wskazując na diadem, Dumbledore zamachnął się mieczem Godryka Gryffindora i przeciął diadem w pół. Wydobył się z niego czarny jak smoła dym, oraz nieludzki krzyk. Jednak Dumbledore zamiast być zadowolonym ze zniszczenia Horcruxa był czymś wyraźnie zaniepokojony „Co się stało Profesorze?" zapytał Harry „Coś dużego i czarnomagicznego naruszyło osłony Hogwartu" wytłumaczył Dumbledore i nie tracąc czasu wybiegł z pokoju i udał się w stronę miejsca z którego dobiegło ostrzeżenie. Harry podążył za nim, coś dużego i czarnomagicznego mogło oznaczać wiele rzeczy, żadna z nich nie była dobra, a Harry czuł się naprawdę przywiązany do wiekowego profesora nie chciał więc żeby stało mu się cokolwiek.

Dumbledore i Harry doszli na skraj osłon i nie znaleźli niczego „Nie wyczułem, żeby coś opuszczało te osłony…" powiedział Dumbledore „Co oznacza, że cokolwiek to było dalej jest w Hogwarcie" dodał Harry po czym wpadł na pomysł wyciągnął mapę Huncwotów i powiedział „Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego" i zaczął skanować mapę w poszukiwaniu dziwnych anomalii. „Dobry pomysł Harry" pochwalił go Dumbledore, Harry zawzięcie przeszukiwał mapę, aż w końcu natknął się na coś dziwnego, w łazience jęczącej Marty była pusta plama, jakby ten obszar nie istniał.

– _Wejście do komnaty, duże i czarnomagiczne, cholera kolejny bazyliszek?-_ zaczął obawiać się Harry więc powiedział do Dumbledore jednocześnie zrywając się do biegu „Wejście do komnaty tajemnic, łazienka jęczącej Marty, proszę tylko żeby to nie był bazyliszek", Dumbledore rzucił mu miecz mówiąc „Harry będziesz tam szybciej, a nie ma innego sposobu na walkę z bazyliszkiem, ja muszę ostrzec uczniów i nauczycieli" Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, bezpieczeństwo osób przebywających w Hogwarcie było najważniejsze dla dyrektora Hogwartu.

Harry wpadł biegiem do łazienki jęczącej Marty i zobaczył, że wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic jest otwarte, a Marty nie było nigdzie w pobliżu żeby o coś wypytać. Harry wskoczył do środka, patrząc w ziemie na wypadek gdyby gdzieś czaił się bazyliszek. Przejście do komnaty było jednak zawalone, Harry z trudem zdołał się przez nie przecisnąć, nie było więc mowy że bazyliszek był ogromny. W centralnym punkcie komnaty Tajemnic, w tym samym w którym Harry zabił bazyliszka, obok truchła wielkiego węża znajdował się drugi znacznie mniejszy wąż _–Nagini -_ uświadomił sobie Harry. Wielki wąż rzucił się na niego, ale na szczęście Harry był szybszy wyciągnął miecz Gryffindora i w locie odciął Nagini głowę, podobnie jak wcześniej z diademu wydobył się czarny dym i krzyk.

 _–To było za prostę, coś mi się nie podoba-_ uświadomił sobie Harry i zaczął eksplorować Komnatę Tajemnic, nie znalazł jednak nic podejrzanego, spalił więc truchło Nagini jednym prostym „Incendio" i wyszedł z komnaty używając swojej formy animagicznej, tylko w mniejszej postaci. Przy wejściu/wyjściu z komnaty czekał jużAlbus Dumbledore, widząc że Harry wyleciał za pomocą swojej formy animagicznej, zrobił mu trochę miejsca i po chwili na miejscu czarnego smoka pojawił się Harry Potter „Problem z horcruxami rozwiązany" poinformował Dumbledore'a Harry „Tylko coś jest nie tak wszystko poszło w taki sposób jakbyśmy mieli zniszczyć Nagini" podzielił się swoimi obawami Harry. „Też właśnie mi się wydaję, że Voldemort coś szykuję, musimy być przygotowani" potwierdził obawy Harry'ego Dumbledore. Harry następnie oddał miecz Gryffindora i udał się w stronę swojego dormitorium „Jak zaraz nie wrócę, a pan ostrzegł całą szkołę to moi przyjaciele będą obawiali się najgorszego" poinformował dyrektora Harry „Rozumiem Harry, dobrejnocy" życzył mu Dumbledore „Dobrej nocy Profesorze" odpowiedział Harry i udał się w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

„HARRY JAMESIE POTTERZE!" dobiegł Harry'ego głos Hermiony gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju wspólnego

– _I tyle ze spokojnego wieczora-_ pomyślał Harry po czym uspokoił Hermione i resztę mówiąc „Nic mi nie jest, mieliśmy z Dumbledore'm mały problem, ale już go rozwiązaliśmy".

„Jaki problem?" zapytał Ron, Harry rzucił wtedy zaklęcia nie pozwalające podsłuchać nikomu z zewnątrz i powiedział „Nagini weszła na teren Hogwartu i udała się do Komnaty Tajemnic, ani ja ani Dumbledore nie mamy pojęcia po co tam była, ale udało mi się ją zabić".

„Czyli wąż Dumbledore'a jest martwy?" upewniła się Ginny, Harry przytaknął ale jego wyraz twarzy był wciąż poważny „Coś nie tak Harry?" zapytałą Hermiona, ona zawsze była w stanie przeczytać go jak otwartą książkę „Coś mi się tu nie podoba Voldemort wiedział o osłonach wokół Hogwartu i wyglądało to tak jakby wysłał swojego węża na pewną śmierć, on coś planuję" wytłumaczył Harry.

„Będziemy gotowi Harry" zapewnił go Ron, a reszta przytaknęła mu, Harry uśmiechnął się do nich i powiedział „Cieszę się, że mam takich przyjaciół, potraficie pocieszyć człowieka". „Ale teraz przydałoby się pójść spać, jutro rano czeka nas bieganie" zauważyła Hermiona, Ron wraz z Ginny jęknęli a Neville zapytał „Co jest w bieganiu?" „Zobaczysz stary, zobaczysz" powiedział Ron z grobową miną sprawiając, że Neville przełknął głośno ślinę.

* * *

 **Jako, że właśnie zaczęły się dla niektórych wakacji życzę miłego wypoczynku, i lepszej pogody niż ta która jest teraz (15 stopni i deszcz pod koniec Czerwca to coś chyba nie tak). A teraz Cheeki Breeki**


	12. Chapter 12

Rodział XII

Czas w Hogwarcie płynął szybko, ludzie nie zdążyli się obejrzeć a ciepły wrzesień zamienił się w zimny październik, mimo to GD trenowało zawzięcie, codziennie rano duża grupa osób na boisku do Quidditcha biegała, jednocześnie w myślach przeklinając Harry'ego za ból mięśni który powodował ten trening, na dodatek większość członków GD miała siniaki w miejscach w które trafiły ich zaklęcia żądlące podczas unikania zaklęć. Pojedynki o ile były toczone pomiędzy równą ilością osób były dość przyjemne w porównaniu do innych. Grupa złożona z trzech osób z siódmego roku, chciała się zmierzyć w pojedynku jeden na jeden z Harry'm, ten widząc ich umiejętności wcześniej zaproponował, że będzie walczył sam na trzech. Wiedzieli oni, że Harry jest dobry ale według nich trzech na jednego i do tego te trzy osoby były starsze i w teorii powinni być lepiej wyedukowani. Harry początkowo tylko unikał nadlatujących zaklęć, a im więcej zaklęc uniknął tym bardziej sfrustrowani stawali się jego przeciwnicy, w końcu Harry widząc że nie są oni już w stanie rzucać żadnych potężniejszych zaklęć wysłał w ich stronę trzy zaklęcia rozbrająjace wystarczająco mocne żeby każdego z nich powalić na ziemie. Po tej lekcji wszyscy nauczyli się, że pod żadnym pozorem nie należy denerwować Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry'ego oraz Dumbledore'a martwiła aktywność Voldemorta, a właściwie jej brak, od początku roku szkolnego, poza wysłaniem Nagini do Hogwartu nie zrobił praktycznie nic. Owszem słyszano o dementorach w mugolskich miastach, ale było ich znacznie mniej niż podczas wakacji. Oznaczać to mogło tylko jedno Voldemort coś knuł, a skoro wymagało to tak długich przygotowań to szykowało się coś naprawdę wielkiego, tylko że nikt nie wiedział dokładnie co.

Nadszedł dzień pierwszej wizyty w Hogsmeade w tym roku z tego powodu zajęcia GD zostały odwołane, aby każdy mógł spokojnie pójść do wioski, Harry przed wyjściem do Hogsmeade spotkał się z dyrektorem Hogwartu i zdradził mu swoje obawy „Profesorze, nie wiem czemu ale mam złe przeczucie, że Voldemort może zaatakować Hogsmeade byłby to świetny taktyczny ruch, bo w wiosce nie ma za dużo ochrony, jest dużo wolnego miejsca do urządzenia zasadzki."

„Też o tym pomyślałem Harry, dlatego dzisiaj w Hogsmeade będzie stacjonował spory oddział aurorów, oraz ludzie z Zakonu" powiedział Dumbledore lekko uspokając Harry'ego „Ale to nie oznacza że nie będę czujny" powiedział Harry „Gdybyś nie był czujny oznaczałoby to, że część moich lekcji poszłaby na marne, a teraz idź spędź trochę czasu z panną Greengrass" zaśmiał się Dumbledore.

Harry udał się do Hogsmeade razem z Astorią, która na całe szczęście nie chciała pójść do różowego piekła jakim byłą herbaciarnia u Pani Puddifoot. Para po prostu chodziła razem po Hogsmeade rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i wymieniając co jakiś czas pocałunki, z daleka wyglądali jak zwykła najnormalniejsza na świecie para nastolatków. Z bliska jednak można było dostrzec, że nie wykonywali żadnych niepotrzebnych ruchów, a ich poruszanie się było praktycznie zsynchronizowane. „Mielismy się spotkać z Ronem i Hermiona w Trzech Miotłach na obiad" przypomniała Harry'emu Astoria „Racja, byłbym zapomniał" powiedział Harry, udali się więc do Trzech Mioteł, które jak to zwykle bywa podczas weekendowych wypadów do Hogsmeade były pełne. W tłumie ludzi Harry wypatrzył Rona i Hermione siedzących przy stoliku, pijących piwo kremowe i śmiejących się. Po chwili cała czwórka śmiała się i jadła obiad popijając piwem kremowym _–Chyba jednak się myliłem co do ata…-_ Harry nie dokończył myśli bo za oknem było słychać wybuch.

„Voldemort" powiedział cicho Harry a potem krzyknął na cały budynek „Zachowajcie spokój i jak najszybciej udajcie się w stronę Hogwartu" polecił osobom znajdującym się w pomieszczeniu „Tori, Hermiono eskortujcie ich" kontynuował dalej Harry „Ale.." zaczęła Astoria „Nie ma ale, ktoś musi ich bronić, a ja z Ronem zostaniemy i poszukamy innych osób idźcie" przerwał jej Harry.

„Harry Jamesie Potterz, Ronaldzie Billiusie Weasleyu mam was zobaczyć żywych i w jednym kawałku zrozumiano?" powiedziałą Hermiona tonem mówiącym, że jeśli coś im się stanie to nigdy sobie tego nie daruje. „To jak stary jaki jest plan?" zapytał Ron Harry'ego, ten spojrzał się na niego i powiedział „Czy my kiedykolwiek mieliśmy jakiś większy plan?" „Racja" przytaknął Ron, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i razem z Harry'm wyszli przed Trzy Miotły. Dział się tam istny chaos, aurorzy oraz członkowie Zakonu walczyli ze śmierciożercami, co poniektórzy uczniowie próbowali pomóc, ale nie było to zbyt efektowne. O dziwo nigdzie nie było widać żadnych ślizgonów _–Pewnie zostali w zamku, bo ktoś ich uprzedził o ataku-_ pomyślał Harry. „Nie walczymy ze śmierciożercami, mamy tylko znaleźć uczniów" przypomniał Harry, Ron mimo że był w Gryffindorze nie palił się do walki ze śmierciożercami, nie po Departamencie Tajemnic. Ich plan nie walczenia ze śmierciozercami nie do końca wypalił bowiem nie zdążyli przejść kilku kroków od wejścia do Trzech Mioteł a w ich stronę poleciały dwa zaklęcia śmierci. Harry i Ron sprawnie uniknęli tych zaklęć „A kogo my tutaj mamy?" zapytał drwiąco jeden ze śmierciożerców „Dwójka uczniów Hogwartu, zostawiona na pastwę losu" zaśmiał się drugi i rzucił kolejną Avadą w stronę Harry'ego.

Harry ponownie uniknął ale tym razem odpowiedział ogłuszaczami. Śmierciożerca był zaskoczony, że ktoś mu stawia opór zdążył jednak postawić tarcze na czas. Harry widział, że nie walczy z najbardziej doświadczonym śmierciożercą, widać to było po sposobie w jaki się porusza, oraz po jego repertuarze zaklęć. Harry rzucił w stronę śmierciożercy dwa wzmocnione zaklęcia rozbrajające, pierwsze nie przebiło się przez tarcze a jedynie ją rozbiło drugie trafiło śmierciożerce prosto w pierś odrzucając go na dobre kilku metrów do tyłu. Harry kątem oka zerkał też na walkę Ron'a, rudzielec radził sobie całkiem dobrze jak na kogoś z tak małą ilością treningu, ale ciągle nie mógł przechylić szali zwycięstwa na swoją stronę, Harry wykorzystując więc chwilę nieuwagi śmierciożercy walczącego z Ron'a rzucił pod jego nogi zaklęcie „Bombarda" całkowicie wytrącając go z równowagi, wykorzystał to Ron i posłał w stronę śmierciożercy zaklęcie „Stupefy" ogłuszając go. „I tyle z niezwracania na siebie uwagi" skomentował Harry „Dzięki za pomoc stary" powiedział Ron. „Nie ma sprawy" odpowiedział Harry jednocześnie rzucając zaklęcie tarczy, ponieważ w ich stronę leciało kilka dziwnie wyglądających zaklęć. „Ron" Harry chciał zwrócić uwagę swojego przyjaciela, nie było to jednak potrzebny Ron był już gotowy na starcie.

„A kogo my tutaj mamy?" zapytał śmierciożerca „Potter i jego przydupas" powiedział drugi, którego głos Harry momentalnie rozpoznał, był to głos Lucjusza Malfoy'a „Ron dwójka z wewnętrznego kręgu, mamy…" „Przejebane wiem" dokończył za Harry'ego zdanie Ron.

„Koniec zabawy Potter, Czarny Pan wkrótce tu przybędzie i wtedy, nikt nie uratuje tych którzy się mu sprzeciwiają on…" „Oj Malfoy zamknij się już" przerwał mu monolog Ron rzucając jednocześnie w stronę śmierciożerców zaklęcia tnące. „Tak chcesz się bawić?" zapytał Malfoy, rzucając w stronę Rona jasno-pomarańczowe zaklęcie, które zapewne miało naprawdę nieprzyjemny efekt, Ron mądrze jednak uniknął zaklęcia. _–Jeśli zjawi się tu Voldemort to będzie naprawdę nieciekawie-_ zdał sobie sprawę Harry, jednocześnie ciskając grad zaklęć w stronę drugiego śmierciożercy. Harry przetransmutował kamienie leżące na ziemi w kamienne psy i rozkazał im atakować śmierciożerce, ten nie przejął się tym i wysadził konstrukty Harry'ego, nie wiedział jednak, że miała to być jedynie dywersja, ponieważ wybuchając psy zostawiły za sobą obłok dymu i śmierciożerca nie był w stanie zareagować kiedy zaklęcie tnące posłane przez Harry'ego ucieło mu rękę, niestety nei była to ręką w której trzymał różdżkę.

Harry rzucił okiem na Rona który był obecnie w defensywie i starał się nie oberwać żadnym zaklęciem posyłanym w jego stronę przez Lucjusza Malfoya, wychodziło mu to całkiem nie najgorzej, został jednak trochę pokiereszowany i miał rozciętą lewą nogę. Harry widząc, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest w niezłych opałach, zaczął używać większej części mocy, nie robił tego normalnie ponieważ jedyny czarodziej który był w stanie wytrzymać napór Harry'ego podczas gdy używał on większości swoich możliwości to był Albus Dumbledore. Harry posłał w stronę śmierciożercy kilka zaklęć tnących, poprawił to kilkoma łamaczami kości a na koniec dodał jedno ze swoich ulubionych zaklęc „AUGUE!" zaklęcie te wysyłało kulę ognia. W jednej chwili w miejscu gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał śmierciożerca, teraz znajdowała się kupka pokoju. Normalny nastolatek, kiedy zostałby zmuszony do zabicia kogoś podczas obrony własnej nie mógłby się z tym pogodzić, ale nie Harry, przez wspomnienia Voldemorta w których mordował on niewinnych ludzi na setki wyrafionowanych sposobów, Harry nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, że zabił śmierciożerce, co innego gdyby była to niewinna osoba. Ron nie widział nigdy wcześniej żeby Harry używał takich zaklęć zdziwił się więc, a jego chwila nieuwagi kosztowała go wiele, został bowiem potraktowany Cruciatusem przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować Malfoy padł na ziemie, Albus Dumbledore pojawił się w Hogsmeade i nie mógł pozwolić żeby któremuś z jego uczniów coś się się stało. „Dzięki profesorze" wysapał Ron próbując podnieść się po trafieniu zaklęciem torturujący, nie wychodziło mu to jednak najlepiej, Dumbledore stworzył więc świstoklik skierowany do skrzydła szpitalnego i rzucił go Ronowi, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować. „To jak profesorze gotowy na przybycie Voldemorta?" zapytał Harry obserwując teren dookoła. „Miejmy nadzieje, że tym razem załatwimy sprawę raz na zawsze" powiedział Dumbledore. Hogsmeade dziwnie ucichło, Harry'ego oraz Dumbledore'a przestały dobiegać odgłosy walki „Coś jest nie tak" powiedział pod nosem Harry, a Dumbledore mu przytaknął.

„Harry Potterze, jeśli chcesz jeszcze ujrzeć swoją przyjaciółkę to udasz się do wrzeszczącej chaty" dobiegł Harry'ego głos Voldemorta, Dumbledore rzucił Harry'emu spojrzenie mówiące, że jest to definitywnie pułapka, ale wiedział że nie powstrzyma to młodego czarodzieja „Idę z tobą Harry" poinformował go Dumbledore. Harry cieszył się, że będzie miał jakieś wsparcie. Po dotarciu pod Wrzeszczącą Chatę, Harry zobaczył, że Voldemort znajduję się razem z czwórką swoich śmierciożerców, i przed nimi związana leży Luna Lovegood „Jestem Tom, wypuść Lunę" powiedział Harry „Powiedziałem, że jeśli chcesz ją ujrzeć żywą to masz przyjść, zobaczyłeś że żyje więc teraz nie jest mi potrzebna" zaśmiał się Voldemort i zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, szmaragdowe światło zaklęcia śmierci trafiło Lunę. Dumbledore patrzył z przerażeniem na Harry'ego, wiedział bowiem że jeśli młody czarodziej straciłby kontrolę to zniszczenia byłyby ogromne. Harry nie czekał na ruch śmierciożerców i puścił się w ich stronę kanonadę zaklęć, do tej kanonady dołączył po chwili Dumbledore i śmierciożercy wraz z Voldemortem zostali zepchnięci do obrony. Nie trwało to jednak długo, Voldemort nie zdobył pozycji największego czarnoksiężnika od czasów Morgany Le Fay samą charyzmą, był on również niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem, jego śmierciożercy byli już nie do końca tak potężni i szybko polegli z rąk Harry'ego i Dumbledore.

Świadkowie pojedynku między Harry'ego, Dumbledore'a i Lorda Voldemorta mówili później, że wyglądało to jakb bogowie zstąpili na ziemie i toczyli tu swoje spory. Wszędzie wokół tej trójki słychać było eksplozję, widać było kolorowe snopy światła symbolizujące zaklęcia, krajobraz zmieniał się również co chwilę pod wpływem transmutacji trójki czarodziejów, nie istniało coś takiego jak zasady podczas tej walki, każda ze stron używała wszystkich dostępnych zaklęć w swoim arsenale, od prostych zaklęć uczonych w Hogwarcie do najbardziej obskurnych znalezionych w odmętach biblioteki Blacków. Nikt nie próbował zbliżyć się do tej trójki było to bowiem samobójstwo.

Mimo że Harry był niezwyklę potężny tak samo Dumbledore, ale Voldemort za pomocą czarnomagicznych rytuałów, Harry widział te rytuały we wspomnieniach Voldemorta i nawet teraz robiło mu się niedobrze na ich wymagania. Żadna ze stron nie ustępowała, Harry dorobił się kilku małych ranek na prawej ręce, nie było to jednak coś co przeszkadzałoby w dalszej walce. „Profesorze jak dalej pójdzie to z Hogsmeade nie zostanie nic" krzyknął Harry do Dumbledore'a „Zakończmy to szybko" odkrzyknął Dumbledore.

Obydwaj czarodzieje liczyli na błąd Voldemorta, wiedzieli że mimo iż jest on naprawdę inteligętny to nie jest nieomylny. W końcu Voldemort popełnił błąd i Dumbledore trafił go łamaczem kości w bark, Voldemort syknął z bólu i próbował zniwelować ból w tym ramieniu, to wystarczyło Harry'emu żeby posłać zaklęcie tnące prosto w szyję Voldemorta. Zaklęcie nie odcięło głowy ale zostawiło wystarczająco głębokie cięcie żeby przeciąć tętnice, Lord Voldemort największy czarnoksiężnik ostatniego millenium został pokonany zwykłym zaklęciem tnącym był to dowód na to że nawet najprostsze zaklęcie wykorzystane w odpowiedni sposób może zabić. Harry rozejrzał się wokół siebie i przeraził się, krajobraz został całkowicie zdemolowany przez walkę, kamienne posągi zwierząt roztrzaskane, dziury w ziemi, spalone drzewa, powstało nawet małe zamarznięte jeziorko, była też dziura z ruchomymi piaskami. Albus Dumbledore oraz Harry Potter udali się do ciała Voldemorta, upewniając się że na pewno on nie żyje „To koniec" powiedział Harry „Zostało tylko naprawić wszystko co zniszczył Voldemort przez te wszystkie lata" zauważył Dumbledore, a do naprawy było sporo. Przez Voldemorta liczba czarodziei zmniejszyła się drastycznie, a młodzi ludzie zmuszani byli do walki i nawet zabijania aby tylko przeżyć. Harry podszedł do zwłok Luny, które cudownie przetrwały istny armagedon dziejący się wokół i zapłakał nad losem swojej przyjaciółki „Miejmy nadzieje, że była to ostatnia ofiara Voldemorta i jego popleczników" powiedział Dumbledore kładąc rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego, który nie zważając na własne obrażenia, podniósł ciało Luny i zaczął iść w kierunku Hogwartu, obok niego w ciszy podążał Albus Dumbledore.

Nikt nie zauważył jednak, że powietrze obok zwłok Lorda Voldemorta było zniekształcone i przybierało kształt człowieka, nikt nie zauważył też, że zostało przy nim rzucone jakieś zaklęcie. Zaklęcie którego nikt nie widział od czasów Arturiańskich.

 **Koniec?**

* * *

 **To był tylko prequel, z racji ostatnio małej ilości czasu piszę wolniej, ale mam napisany już pierwszy rozdział prawidłowej historii, muszę jeszcze go poprawić pod względem gramatycznym i prawdopodobnie w weekend powinno się pojawić, dziękuję za cierpliwość i mam nadzieję, że prequel się podobał.**


End file.
